Father
by Serenity984
Summary: Matt becomes a father but does he have what it takes to be a daddy? The mother of the child is NOT a digicharacter and will not have a huge part in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Matt silently looked at the girl sitting across from him in the booth. The restaurant was almost vacant except for three other people besides Matt and this girl. His eyes moved from her intense stare to the street filled with strangers outside the window. The world outside was dark; the nightlife was in full swing. A paper cup blew with the wind, rolling down the empty street, a road leading nowhere. All the suddenly, Matt wished he did not agree to meet this woman. On the telephone her voice was so urgent, her demand to see him so great that he felt obligate to meet her. He closed his eyes, wishing he could undue so many wrong choices that but him in the present circumstances.

"Matt?" The girl leaned across the table to cover his hand with her own. Matt remain silent. "Matt, I understand how you are feeling," She said slowly, "I know exactly how shocking this is right now. I went through the same thing when I found out the results. I had to tell you though…" The girl sighed and leaned back in her seat. She grabbed the ends of her long dark hair to twist around her finger idly as she watched the boy in front of her. That is all he really was, just a boy and here she is giving him very grown up news. "You have every right to know. '' She continued to stare at Matt, waiting for him to say something, anything then just sit there with that unemotional expression upon his handsome face. "I know what I'm going to do, Matt. I thought about it, I have lost sleep over this Matt. I spent weeks thinking about this, nothing else but this and I know I cannot keep it. I do not want it. I cannot raise it, you understand. Not only can it ruin my life but also I cannot give it a good life. I had no business to be with you. Our ages…well you now what people are like. Besides, I don't love you. I know you don't love me. What we had, it was a mistake and we both are aware of it. Isn't that why you stop coming to visit? '' Still the boy said nothing. The young woman sighed before going on, "I can't give it the life a child needs to brace itself against this world. Do you see those people out there?" She pointed to the fine clothed executives as they rushed to their late dinner parties. Matt glare followed her out stretched finger, "Those people are going somewhere with their lives, Matt. So am I but I can't do it with a kid tagging behind me."

"You're going to abort it then?" Matt barely whispered when he turned to the girl.

"No," She said slowly. "I'll have it but I am getting rid of it as soon as I can. That is…" She looked at him careful. "I mean you are the father Matt. I don't want this child in my life but if you want to…"

"You're just going to forget it then?" Matt titled his head, "Just like that?"

"This isn't something someone can just forget every happen," She shook her head slowly.

"But you don't anything to do with this child's life?" Matt asked.

"Isn't it for the best?" She asked him. "If a woman knows she won't make a good mother, doesn't she get credit for giving it to someone that might give it the love it needs?" She stood up, collecting her purse and slipping the strap over her shoulder. "You have my number, Hun. You have seven months to think about if you want to be a dad at seventeen. If I do not hear from you, I will assume you agree with me. Nevertheless, if you do want it, just call. I am doing everything by the book with this child, I'm not going to hurt it but I am not keeping it." She leaned down and gave Matt a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving him to sit alone in the quite restaurant.

* * *

"Your late," Mr. Ishida barely looked up as his oldest son walked through the door. "Not a little late, not even an hour late but severely late."

"Sorry," Matt mumbled, unloading his books onto the table beside the door.

"That's it? Sorry?" Hiroaki glanced up from his work to look at his son. "Where were you?"

"Just out," Matt shrugged.

"Where?"

"Out," Matt sat down across from his father, "I just lost track of time, that's all."

"Matt it's two in the morning. How the hell could you just lose track of time like that?" Hiroaki watched his son as he stared at the floorboards in the apartment. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Matt said quickly.

"You sure?" Hiroaki asked again.

"Yeah I'm fine." Matt watched from the corner of his eye as his father turned back to his business work.

"Something you want to tell me?" Hiroaki asked, not even looking up.

"No."

"You know I am going to ground you for this," Hiroaki asked.

"I imagined you would."

"Did you now?" Hiroaki sighed and dropped his pen to rub his eyes. "Go to bed."

"Sorry…"

"Matt, you have a cell phone."

"I know."

"You do know how to use it, right?"

"Dad…" Matt looked up from the floorboard.

"What am I suppose to think? You never use the bloody thing; I don't even know why I got it for you!"

"I..didn't charge it." Matt shrugged.

"No but I did."

"Oh…"

Hiroaki watched his son for a moment. He wasn't mad at Matt, just furious that he did not bother to call. He had no idea where his son was, if he was safe or if he was hurt. "Go to bed, you are still going to school tomorrow and I don't want you late. Tomorrow you can call your band and tell them the bad news about how you have to cancel practice…"

"Dad…"

"Then you can call Tai and the group to tell them you can't go out on Fridays as you normally would…."

"Why can't I practice?"

"You can, just not for three weeks."

"Three weeks? You grounded me less when I accidentally broke your windshield!"

"I can make it four weeks if you'd like."

"No…" Matt sighed leaving his chair, dragging his feet to his room.

"Did you eat?" Hiroaki yelled before Matt could reach his room.

"Yeah." Matt yelled back before shutting the door. He climbed into bed, not bothering to change. He felt exhausted, yet unable sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's up with you?" Tai glanced over at his friend as he placed his books in the top locker.

"Nothing," Matt muttered.

"Uh huh," Tai frowned. "You want to talk?"

"About what?" Matt asked.

"About what's wrong." Tai replied.

"Nothing's wrong, Tai."

"Doesn't look as nothing is wrong…"

"I'm grounded…"

"Again? Why." Tai cut in.

"I was out too late last night and dad was home earlier then usual." Matt shrugged.

"How long are you in for?"

"He says three weeks but I'll give it two. If I be a good boy, he'll forget when he actually grounded me and…"

"You are hoping that he would forget all about it." Tai finished. "So what did he take away?"

"Practice and Friday nights."

"Our Fridays?" Tai slammed his locker shut, "You skip two Friday's in a row already!"

"Hey, it's not like I got to pick what he took away from me." Matt glared. "Geez."

"Damn it, Matt," Tai started down the hallway to his next class with Matt following, "What's so hard about being home before eleven? Hell, I have to be in before ten!"

"It's a long story that I don't want to go into…"

"When did you get home?"

"Doesn't matter, does it?" Matt said.

"You do know the others won't like this…"

"Again, not my fault!" Matt glared.

"Well in a way it is, isn't it?" Tai shook his head.

"Drop it…" Matt pushed passed him into the classroom.

* * *

"Remember that kid we convinced he could fly?" Tai pointed his fork at Sora's direction. "What was his name?"

Sora frowned before shaking her head, "Tai that was ages ago…." She spooned a mouthful of the school's food into her mouth. "I remember you told him if he ate enough sugar that he would have this sugar rush so strong, it would able him to shoot himself in the air but'' Sora swallowed her mouthful, "god I can't remember his name."

"Doesn't matter really," Tai shrugged, "But she's right. The next day I took in one of those five pound bags of sugar and he ate spoonfuls until he was sick…"

"He did get sick too," Sora wrinkled up her nose.

"Yeah but that was after…." Tai took a sip of his milk.

"After what?" Davis asked, looking between Sora and Tai.

"Oh I've heard this one before," Kari smirked, "Mum and Dad were so furious with you!"

"Aye, that they were but I wouldn't have changed anything." Tai sighed with the memory.

"What happen?" Davis asked again, pushing his lunch tray away from him.

"The kid ran up the slid and flew….." Tai grinned.

"More like glided," Sora pointed out.

"Yeah, glided then," Tai shrugged, "Gravity unfortunately showed its ugly face and the kid ended up doing this nose dive and smacked right into the pavement…"

"Ouch!" Davis grimace.

"He lost concussions if I remember right," Izzy interrupted, "When he finally came through, he threw up all over himself…"

"Do we have to be discussing this now?" Mimi looked at the group, "Really this is the very reason people don't believe me when I say I do eat! Just not during lunch hour because you guys are always bringing up gross stuff…"

"Not always," T.K shook his head.

"Yesterday you were comparing oysters with snot," Mimi stated.

"Well…" Tai scratched his head.

"The day before that you talked about spider guts and the day before that it was maggots, the day before that it was…"

"We get it…" Tai rolled his eyes before turning his attention to Matt's food tray.

"What are you doing?" T.K asked.

"Taking his lunch, not like he's eating it." Tai nodded his head in the blonde's direction. T.K glanced over at his brother who was sleeping soundly with his face in his arms.

"Did you find out why he is bailing on us this Friday?" Mimi asked the younger brother.

"Just that dad grounded him for staying out so late and not telling him where." T.K grabbed Matt's milk carton.

"Dibs on his fruit cup," Davis leaned over to swipe some of Matt's lunch.

"It's not that he's grounded really. I mean we can't help it that our parents over react on the simplest things, it's the fact that he already ditched us two weeks in a row already. Now add three more to that…" Tai grumbled.

"Bell…." Davis slurped the last of his milk before heading to the trash as the bell rung, ending school lunch.

Matt woke up and stared at his empty plate in confusion. "I…I didn't…"

"Bell," Tai smiled taking his empty tray from him, placing it under his own.

* * *

Matt just made it through the apartment door when the phone started to ring. He empity his arm load of books onto the table before picking the ringing device.

"Ello…Oh hi dad." Matt went to the refrigerator with the phone resting on his shoulder as he poured a glass of milk. "Yeah I'm home. Grounded, remember….of course you do…I…um…" Matt glanced around the small kitchen, darting from one object to another. Finally, his azure eyes rested on the microwave door where a bright yellow sticky note lingered, "Yeah I see it….sure I can do that." Matt nodded even though he was on the phone. "Okay…see you tonight." Matt pressed the hang up bottom on the telephone and placed it on the counter.

He walked over to the microwave and pressed a few buttons to heat the food his father left for him. Then, walking over to the table, he opened his book to finish his homework assignment.

"Hello?" T.K barged through the door.

"In here," Matt yelled from the kitchen.

"Hi…"

"Hello." Matt glanced up from his work.

"Whatcha making?" T.K looked over at the microwave.

"Just some soup…." Matt mumbled, "Hungry?"

"Starving." T.K smiled, taking a seat beside his brother. "So…Matt."

"T.K."

"Um…hey I was wondering if, well you know. Maybe you need someone to talk to about something." T.K picked up an extra pencil and started doodling on the empty page.

"What do you mean?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"Well…I don't know." T.K shrugged. "The last few days you seemed troubled about something and I thought maybe I could help."

"I don't need help, T.K." Matt glared at his brother.

"I know…I," T.K shrugged, "I just want to let you know that I'm here if you need me."

Matt nodded, barely looking up at his brother.

"Hey I know I'm your kid brother and all but I have some really good advice."

"I'm sure you do…" Matt started to jot down some of his work on a piece of paper.

"And I might not have all the answers to everything…"

"Huh-huh…"

"But sometimes just talking and getting it off your chest can be a big help…."

"T.K…."

"Yeah?"

"Mum's back into those talk shows again, isn't she?"

T.K. frowned, nodding his head, "She's recording them. Watches them all evening….I don't know what to do."

Matt looked at his young brother.

"I'm thinking about killing the television. It's that bad, man!" T.K went on.

"Teek….did you want to watch television here?" Matt asked.

"Can I?" T.K beamed.

"You really don't have to ask…" Matt returned to his homework.

"And can I have some soup too?" T.K stood up to open the beeping microwave.

"Help yourself…Just leave me something!" Matt barked. "Bloody friends at my lunch…."

"You fell asleep," T.K shrugged. "You know there are people in this world that are starving and your food was going to waste. Do you think those starving beings would sleep through a meal or toss it out just because…"

"T.K. you're doing it again…" Matt cut him off.

"Oi…" T.K set a bowl of soup beside his brother. "Hey I'm going into the living room."

"Sure…" Matt mumbled, flipping through his books.

T.K carried his soup and a glass of milk into the living room. Matt heard the television click on and soon he heard voices in the background. He focused on his homework. The next time he looked up, two hours passed. He turned to the ringing phone his brother just grabbed.

"Hello…" T.K grinned, "Nah this is his brother….Yeah that's me….You have? All good then? Am I lucky? I don't know…." T.K looked over at his brother, "I kinda think he's the lucky one…I mean, I am such a wonderful brother and all…" T.K laughed and handed the phone over to his brother, "Some lady is on the phone."

"Hello, this is Matt…" the blonde's brows furied, "Oh hi…No, I'm not disappointed I just didn't think I'd hear from you for awhile…sure I thought about it…" Matt stood up and pushed his brother out of the kitchen. "No I haven't told anyone….because I don't know what I want to do right now….discuss what?"

Outside of the kitchen door, T.K pressed his head against the white surface. Straining to hear his brother's phone conversation. Normal T.K would have left his brother alone but never has Matt actually pushed him out of the kitchen.

"What am I suppose to say?" Matt went on to the woman on the other end. "I just need some time to work it out….I know…."

T.K pulled himself away from the door as Matt went into a silence moment. The younger brother stared at the door, trying to figure out what was being said and what was going on.

"You said I had a few months….I know….Listen…how is everything, I mean….it's okay right?"

T.K peered through the small crack of the door.

"You know Teeks," a voice came from behind him. "It is extremely rude to ease dropped on your brother and his telephone conversations."

T.K turned to look at his father, "Dad…"

"Hmmm.." His father sent the brief case down.

"Dad?" Matt popped his head out of the kitchen door, almost bumping into his brother. "You're home early."

"I wanted to make sure you were sticking around," His father put his hands in his pockets.

"Seriously?" Matt raised his eyebrow, "You don't trust me?"

"I trusted you enough to have faith that you would give me a phone call when you are late…look where it got me. I stayed up until two o'clock wondering if you were okay, if you were safe…"

"Not this again…." Matt rolled his eyes.

"You know I think I better go…" T.K grabbed his books, "You know homework and all…"

"You don't have to leave," His father watch him reach the door.

"Sure I know but Mum is expecting me and…" T.K stopped, remembering the whole reason Matt is grounded because there father was expecting him home.

"See that," Hiroaki pointed at T.K, "You could learn something from your little brother!"

"Um…I'll catch up with you tomorrow Matt," T.K nodded, "Night Dad."

"Night T.K, be careful going home."

"Always!" T.K shut the door behind him.

"Where are you going?" Hiroaki asked his older son.

"To my room," Matt mumbled. "I really don't want to hear the same shit I heard last night…."

"Matt."

"I get it!" Matt turned to face his father. "You already gave me this lecture and I get it!" He stormed off, slamming his door to his bedroom shut. He threw his books on the floor and sat on the bed with his hands in his hair.

"Matt…" His father opened the door and walked over to his son. "Listen, I…" Hiroaki sat on the bed, placing his hand on Matt's shoulder. "I had a rough time at work and didn't get much sleep…it's no excuse but I am sorry. I should not take it out on you. Your right, I lectured you enough about last night. Please try to understand though," He waited until Matt looked up, "What if you were me? Would you worry if your child were out all night? Not know what happen, if he was all right. It's hard to sit and wait for a phone call that never comes."

"I know and I swear I'm…"

"Sorry, I know." His father brushed Matt's hair away from his forehead. "You know…" Hiroaki looked around Matt's room. "You could clean this place up while you're grounded…"

"I should do my homework first," Matt mumbled, leaving the bed to pick up his schoolwork.

Hiroaki walked towards the door and paused, "Hey Matt."

"Yeah?" Matt asked, not looking up.

"You do know that your mother and I love you…" Hiroaki said softly.

Matt jerked his head up and looked at his father in silence, searching his father's face but read nothing, "Sure. I know." His father nodded his head before shutting the door.

* * *

Friday Late Afternoon.

"Guess what I got!" T.K barged through the door to Matt's apartment.

"What are you doing here?" Matt glanced up from the table where he was doing his homework.

"Knowing you and dad, I figure you had nothing enjoyable to eat so I stopped at the restaurant for take out." T.K grinned holding up white foam cartons of food.

"What are you doing here?" Matt repeated himself.

"And I picked up some movies…" T.K took off his jacket; swing it over the back of a chair.

"T.K." Matt interrupted his brother, "What are you doing here?"

"Visiting," T.K blinked.

"I'm grounded…" Matt frowned, returning to his studies.

"Well yeah but dad's not going to throw me out and besides you may not be able to leave doesn't mean we can't visit."

"Whose we?"

"Well me…" T.K said before turning to the refrigerator for a drink.

"And?"

"Ummm…Well Tai will show up and of course Kari and Mimi and um…oh Sora and Izzy…" T.K shrugged. "I tried to tell Davis to get lost but I think he'll pop in."

"Teek, you're going to get me into trouble," Matt sighed.

"Since when did dad ever ground you for something I did? Besides, I am his angel. I cannot do wrong. It's one of the small things I learn to take advantage for living with mum."

Matt rolled his eyes.

"I'm home!" Tai yelled.

"This isn't your home," Matt yelled back.

"Tonight it is." Tai came into the kitchen. "Whatcha doing?"

"Homework…"

"We don't have homework."

"Yes we do," Matt muttered.

"Can I copy…"

"No."

"But…"

"No."

"I'll even it up by…"

"No."

"It would only be this one…"

"No."

"I hate you!"

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"No you don't."

"Well I may one day!"

"Not today."

"Maybe not but you never know what tomorrow will bring."

"You won't hate me tomorrow either."

"Monday is a good day to hate you."

"Fine, hate me on Monday." Matt grinned.

It wasn't long before Matt's apartment filled with some of his closest friends. They ate in front of the television, watching several shows. Izzy and Mimi kept debating after each movie was finished. Kari brought out a board game she was able to sucker a few into playing.


	3. Chapter 3

JyouraKoumi: Thanks for reading. If no one else does, I know you are always reading. Thank you for that!

Nikki1: I've been having writter block. Trying to come up with something I can atleast have a good shot of holding up with other stories on here. At this point, I don't know if Matt will keep the child or if adoption would suit them all. If it does go up for adoption, I might do a "twenty years later" where the child and matt come face to face. I don't even know if the child will be a girl or a boy. We'll see, any ideas? I might lean more to keeping the child.

Depped: hehe, I can't go as fast. I am actually trying to do it slowly so I don't rush it and ruinit. Normal I just type and what ever happens happens...but in this story I'm trying to think it clearly. Thanks for reading.

Digi-Girl101: Thanks for the reveiw and I'm trying to update as soon as I'm can!

gizmo-396: Just did, thank you for the review!

Goddess of Horses: No Sora is not the mother. I am a big fan of Sora/Matt and the rate of them two getting together in any of my stories are very good. However I don't know if I will reveal the identiy of the mother. The child may never know who it's mother truely is and I may keep that with the fans of this story...which an idea is starting to form. I might have Matt and this woman cross path again, only those two are aware of it. Yeah...

Cheers!

* * *

"You can't do that, Davis!'' Tk looked down at the board game the group had placed on the small table.

Davis took his turn with the roll of the dice before Tk made his outburst and now stared at the other boy sitting across from him, waiting for an explanation.

Tk on the other hand felt that just saying, 'You can't do that, Davis' was simple and to the point, anyone, even Davis should had figure out what he was talking about. However, Tk was in a world of his own while others at the table, who also waited for Tk's explanations, stared blankly at the blonde.

"It's good that they can play well together, isn't it?" Tai sighed, stretched his long legs out before placing them on the small coffee room table.

"Humph," Matt looked over his shoulder at the younger group before returning to the movie.

"They are getting along a lot better then you two ever did," Mimi mumbled as she flipped through a magazine.

Matt looked over his shoulder once again when voices rose, watching as Tk was in a deep explanation, waving one hand around and the other pointing to the board game before him. Davis sat there, arms crossed and head shaking in disbelief. Kari rubbed her temple as though she was developing a headache. Yolei started in with Tk, shooting down whatever point Tk was trying to make and Cody, dear little Cody, the most sensible one of the group, just walked away to take company of the older children. 

"Hey Cody," Tai smiled lazily at the young boy. "It's getting late for you, isn't it?"

"I'm fine," Cody sat next to Sora.

"It is for me," Joe yawned, "I had an early class today and I can't seem to get my energy back."

"Vitamins," Tai looked over at the older boy.

"No, just rest." Joe shook his head.

"It is getting late though," Matt glanced at his watch.

"Seriously?" Tai sat up, "its Friday, Matt!"

"Seriously Tai, I'm grounded!" Matt shook his head. "If I play by dad's rules, I won't have to suffer full sentence."

"So what now you have to be in bed by eleven?" Tai asked.

"It's eleven!" Davis' mouth dropped open.

"…and when I thought it couldn't get any bigger," Tk eyes widen as he stared at Davis' open jaw.

"Shut up TP!" Davis shot him a death glare.

"Yeah like I'm going to listen to you…"

"HEY!" Joe yelled, "You two give it a rest."

Peace…

"Wow, Joe!" Sora nodded, clearly bewildered.

"Well…you know." Joe shrugged with a slight smile on his face.

"Tai it's an uncomplicated factor. If Matt plays the part of a grounded child and puts a little extra attempt instead of aggressively attacking the situation and seeking loop holes in his father's demands, Matt has a ninety-eight percent of getting a week cut off his err…punishment." Izzy informed Tai.

"Maybe….."

"I might be able to make it to that tournament," Matt gave Tai a knowing look.

"Well…" Tai grinned. He loved it when all of his friends were there to support him, to watch him win, to let him ramble about the game endlessly, to let him gloat about it in the end. "Okay I understand…" He gave a loud whistle, "Time to leave!"

The older kids stood up and started to collect their items and most of the younger children followed lead, most but not all….

"But it's only…." Davis started.

"Passed your bed time." Tai finish for him. "Look at it this way. I am leaving and I am your ride. When your ride leaves, you leave."

"Oi…" Davis mumbled, grapping his stuff and taking the last sandwich from the table.

Matt held the door for them, thanking them for coming over and cheering him up.

"It's no problem, looked like you need us, Hun." Mimi smiled, giving him one of her choke hugs. Matt patted her back, and thanked her again while trying to catch his breath.

"See you next Friday," Sora wrapped held her arm up so he could lean down to her.

"Thanks Sor." Matt smiled, pulling her into a hug.

"I'll miss you!" Tai wiped a fake tear away and gave Matt a bear crushing hug that out did anything Mimi even attempt. "Keep in touch and remember, be brave!"

"Get out of here!" Matt pushed Tai away.

"Beboop!" Tai tapped his nose.

"What did I tell you about that?" Matt warned him, Tai merely shrugged. "Stop invading my space with your bloody finger Tai! I don't know where you put your finger last and…"

"In the dip. I put my finger in the dip…which then I put in my mouth."

"Get the hell out of here!" Matt gave Tai his trade mark stare, but he it was ruined when he grinned at Tai who stared back with puppy brown eyes. "I hate you sometimes."

"But not tonight you don't." Tai winked and walked out.

"Nite Matt," Kari gave him a one-arm hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams," Matt smiled down at her. Over the years, he grew very fond of Kari and somehow ended up as her 'other' brother. This left him in a middle of many of Tai and Kari brother and sister drama.

Matt continued to thank each one as they walked passed him. Yolei took ten minutes to get out the door, she kept chattering and changing subjects, which Matt found hard to keep up. Davis muttered something through a mouthful of sandwich; Matt didn't catch but nodded at any rate.

"Talk to you later Matt." Izzy and Joe started through the door.

"Joe…" Matt pulled his sleeve, "Could you hang back for a few more minutes?"

"Err…" Joe looked at Izzy, who shrugged. "Sure."

"See you two later." Izzy waved.

"Teeks, you going home?" Matt asked, standing with Joe at the doorway.

"Yeah…" Tk started to walk out the door, giving Joe a peculiar look. "If Mum should…"

"Call you are on your way." Matt nodded, "Hey is Tai taking…"

"...me home, sure." Tk finished.

"Call when you get home, promise?" Matt asked.

"Always." Tk grinned waving and shutting the door behind him.

Joe walked over to the sofa, picking up one of Matt's schoolbooks. "I hated this class…"

"It doesn't bother me. Be better with a different teacher," Matt took a place in a chair that sat across from the sofa.

"Ms. McLaughlin." Joe grinned. "Never meant a person who hated kids or teaching so passionately."

"It's not so bad when she sinks her hands into some poor sucker that is willing to share an intimate relationship with her."

"Oh I remember that. She is most sweet when she has a new boyfriend….however they seem to wise up quickly and leave her."

"Bring the monster back to the students." Matt nodded.

"I think the longest she had been nice to my class was a week."

"Wow, someone stuck with her for a week?" Matt raised an eyebrow.

"No, she was on some medication for a viral infection…so." Joe placed the book by on the table. "What's up?" The older boy watched as Matt stared at the book on the table, trying to find words. Joe always thought Matt was brilliant at putting words on paper, finding the musical notes to follow the truth of his words. In Joe's eyes, Matt was exceptional to stand on a stage and sing those same words to a huge crowd of strangers and trusting that crowd enough to love everything he sang. Yet when he had to actually communicate one on one, Matt was helpless.

"Need help with the class?" Joe asked, tracking Matt's vision to the book.

"Huh?" Matt woke up from his mind.

"The class," Joe nodded towards the book. "Do you need help?"

"No..no. I'm not having trouble with my classes. I was sent to the counsel the other day and they actually want to move me up a few levels…" Matt trailed off.

"That's great." Joe said slowly, "Your father must be extremely happy."

Matt waved his hand, "I didn't tell him yet."

"Oh." Joe once again found himself watching Matt. "What's up then?"

"I um…" Matt tapped his fingers on the armrest of the chair. "I got myself in trouble Joe."

"Well…yeah but you know how it is." Joe shrugged, "Your father will get over it and Izzy is right. You play by the book and you'll father will most likely cut off a week."

Matt started at Joe and made a slight face before shaking his head, "No not that. Nothing to do with that right now."

"I don't understand then," Joe, scratched the base of his neck before leaning back into the cushion of the sofa.

"I met this girl…err…well woman actually." Matt sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Are you in love?" Joe asked. "I mean if that's the case then maybe you should go to Tai or someone else. You know I never had any luck in that department. I actually wouldn't think you would have trouble there either… but."

"No I'm not in love," Matt shook his head.

"Oh…"

"I met this woman and to be honest I don't know what set everything in motion. I was mesmerized by her I guess…"

"Sure you're not in love?"

"Very sure." Matt sighed. "We did share a few moments together."

"As together or just together?" Joe asked. "Because there is a huge difference in being together and BEING together."

"We had sex, Joe." Matt said it straightforwardly, under different circumstance the blush that swept over the other boy would have amused him.

"See Matt this follows the same suite as being in love. If you need advice on sex or something, you should really speak to someone else. I don't have a whole lot of experience in this. I mean I have had sex with a few girls…well one maybe but…"

"She's pregnant Joe and it's my kid."

Joe sat with his mouth slightly open, his sentence following dead.

"I don't know what to do. I'm scared of what dad will do, scared that what ever I do won't be the right thing to do and…I need help Joe." Matt bit the bottom of his lip and waited for everything to sink into the older boy. "I know this is putting a lot on you and everything but I don't know whom else to talk to. You're older and I honestly believe you are a hell lot wiser. Izzy is a genius but this is not up his alley. I wish I had a bloody computer virus or something as simple as that. I cannot go to Tai, he can be over dramatic at times and if I tell Mimi, I might as well go on national television. And Sora…" Matt shook his head.

Joe shook his head, the shook started to ease away. "Okay…" he stood up and started to pace, "I guess the first thing I have to ask is what this, are you sure it's yours?"

"Yeah. She has always been open and honest with me. She has nothing to gain by lying to me."

"What about your fame?"

"She's stuck in making her own way. She wants to be a metropolis woman.…

"Second question is what does she want to do. Fair or not, at this moment she is in control."

"She's not aborting." Matt sighed, relieved that Joe didn't just get up and walk away. "She is thinking of adoption and said that if I want the kid I'm welcome to have it."

"Nothing to do with you being famous or anything?"

"Again, she's not after money…at least not at this time. I don't know how she will feel in the future but right now she doesn't want anything to do with the kid she is having. She said she's going to term with it and that I have seven months to figure out what I'm going to do…."

"Honestly Matt," Joe stopped his pacing, "the first thing you have to do is tell your father."

"I know…I know." Matt placed his head between his hands.

"How do you feel about adoption?"

"I don't know…."

"Why does she want the baby to go up for adoption?"

"She says she won't make a good mother and I should give her credit for owing up to that."

Joe nodded, "I got an idea," He knelt down to the blonde and placed a hand on Matt's shoulder. "Go talk to Izzy."

"I'm not sure I'm ready to tell anyone else. I only told you because I needed someone to think straight for me…"

"Then don't tell him everything. Bring is up in a causal conversation. Ask him how he feels about being adopted."

"But it was different for him. His parents didn't give him up, they died…."

"Ask him. You can at least ask.."

Matt nodded his head in agreement. Of course he could at least explore that option.

"And Matt," Joe said softly, "I think you might find that your wrong about Tai. If you need him, he'll be there."

Yolei 


	4. Chapter 4

steph4nie-ff: Thank you. I love these characters, no one can go wrong with them.

Calico Neko: Glad you are enjoying the story. There are some very good Yamato stories out there I know you'll enjoy.

Alforce Zero: I don't really know yet if we will find out the identaly of the child's mother. It is still up in the air. I don't think the show did Joe justice. I think he's one of the characters that was almost forgotten, which makes it hard for people to get an idea of him. I actually learned his personality after reading some fan fic from here.

Digi-Girl101: Just up dated! Cheers! haha

JyouraKoumi: I do have to check out some of your stuff. Gosh, you read about every one of my stories! The very least I could do is check out yours! Sorry I haven't done so.

gizmo-396: Why thank you. If I didn't get reviews, I'd never know what people thought of the story. Sometimes it doesn't matter but feed back seems to help on focusing your story.

Nikki1: I am a very big fan of Sora and Matt. Of course there is a huge chance that they'll get together. I just have to time it right. Right now, there is a lot going on with Matt so now wouldn't be a good time for him to seek out attention of Sora. However SHE doesn't know that so maybe she will struggle with the advances herself before the child is born or maybe it will happen after. I do think I am going to have Matt keep the child. His father will be a huge impact on this idea. I think in the story Matt will even forgive his mother and take the first step in having her back in his life. I always received the impression that he didn't hate his mother, he just couldn't stand her. Sooo...there is some head ups.

Thank you to everyone who read and continue to readand a special thanks to those who reveiwed.

On with the story...

* * *

"Well what do you think?" Tai held out his paper about four inches in front of Izzy's nose. Tai went over to Izzy's home after school so he could receive help on his written report. He did well in school however; Tai had a difficult time keeping his mind focus and would often ramble about four other topics that had nothing to do with the assignment. Hence, the help of Izzy who would read Tai's paper carefully, cross out extra information and rearrange paragraphs to enhance the report.

_Tai asked Matt to tag along and Matt agreed, after getting permission from his father. "Is Hiroaki available?" Matt asked the secretary at his father's office. "Yeah…" Tai mocked his friend on the telephone, which received a slap across the head from Matt. "Hey Dad….nothing, how's work?" Tai rolled his eyes and held up a watched that wrapped around his wrist. Matt slapped his arm down, "Yeah everything's fine. I was wondering if I could go to Izzy's to do some studying…." _

_Tai watched Matt, grinning at his face expression as he talked to his father. "So?" he asked once Matt hung up._

_"He's fine but he's going to call Izzy's mum and let her know I'm coming and I bet she will be asked to call when I get there."_

_"Your father has some major trust issues!"_

"You think?" Matt raised his eyebrow."Well…" Izzy took Tai's homework assignment out of the other's boy grip; bringing the brunette back to reality. "You do have to alter a few…What are you doing!" Izzy cried out.

"Nothing!" Tai held up his hands, his chocolate brown eyes enormous.

"Not you! YOU!" Izzy darted over to where Matt sat and took the cookies and milk away from the blonde.

"Hey your mum gave those to me." Matt glared before nicking one last cookie from the plate.

"Cookies good!" Tai also snatched one from the plate.

"You can't eat there!" Izzy was shaking his red head franticly, "That is a computer table not a snaking table!"

"Do they make snaking tables?" Tai asked.

"I wasn't hurting anything," Matt stared down at the computer's keyboard.

"But you could have spatter the milk or crumbs on the computer and might have…"

"Sorry!" Matt stood up and moved to the bed where he sprawled down on top of the covers.

"I know what you're thinking." Izzy stared at the blonde.

"Do you?" Matt asked, not even looking up from the magazine he found on the nightstand of his friend's table.

"You think I'm over reacting."

"Didn't say that." Matt said calmly.

"No but you were thinking it."

"I was." Tai raised his hand.

"Well I'm not." Izzy glared over at Tai. "This stuff cost money!"

"I eat in front of my computer all the time." Tai smiled until Izzy turned to glare at him. "But it is a habit I am working on breaking!" He said hastily.

"Said I was sorry," Matt reminded Izzy.

"You don't get it. This has to deal with respecting other people's things. You wouldn't like it if I ate over your keyboard would you?"

"Come off it, Izz. I always respect your stuff! I forgot how overbearing you are towards you computer."

"He was having a blonde moment." Tai pointed to his head and rolled his eyes to only receive a glare from Matt.

"I won't do it again, I swear. I will not even eat a bloody thing in this room again. Can we move on now?" Matt sighed. Izzy was a pretty level-headed person but there are times when he just exploded over the tiniest issues.

"You're unbelievable."

"Am I unbelievable?" Matt glanced over at Tai.

"Yeah." Tai nodded until Matt fixed a stare at him, "But in a good way!"

Matt and Izzy continued to look angrily at one another for a few more minutes before Izzy broke the stare off, returning to Tai's homework.

Tai fidget around, silence was his fear. Inside a voiceless room terrified him. Stillness was unpredictable. Oh, there was the good silence, sometimes but this was not the good type. This was the tension silence. Tai panicked, he did the only thing he could think up, he screamed. He clapped his hands over his ears (to block out his own voice) and screamed until his throat hurt.

"What's going on?" Izzy's Mother came running into the room. "Are you alright!" She looked at Izzy who was giving Tai a funny stare.

"Tai?" Matt said slowly.

"My head hurt," Tai shrugged, returning to Matt's cookies as nothing happened.

"Your head hurt?" Izzy asked Tai while glancing at Matt in confusion.

"Yeah but it's gone now."

"What's gone?" Matt asked.

"The head pain," Tai said. Everyone in the room stared blankly at the shaggy head boy before Izzy's mum turned to her son.

"If you need me," Izzy's mum put her hand on her son's shoulder.

"Sure," Izzy nodded, continuing to stare at Tai. Izzy watched his mother leave the room, taking one last glance at Tai before she shut the door.

"You're an idiot." Matt hissed at him.

"Now now, didn't we discuss your antisocial history once before? I thought we were trying to improve that?" Tai pointed a finger at the blonde.

"I….grrrr." Matt turned back to the magazine.

"Did you two ever wonder what Jack was really up to when he invited Jill up the hill? And why would a water well be up on a hill when water should be easier to drill at lower ground elevation."

"I never thought about it." Matt said slowly, eyeing Tai carefully.

"You should concentrate on your homework not nursery rhymes." Izzy told the shaggy head boy.

"I don't think it was a real water well," Tai went on.

"Love to hear your theory on that at a later time," Matt said, returning to the magazine.

"You two are no fun. Aliens will be taking over our wretched marble shape planet and the two of you wouldn't even blink an eye." Tai mumbled as he bent his head down to start revising his report Izzy corrected for him.

"Izzy," Matt called out after a few minutes of silence.

"Hmmm?" Izzy asked from his desk.

"Never mind." Matt sighed.

Izzy turned in his chair and eyed the blonde, "What?"

"Forget, never mind." Matt waved his hand.

"Don't you hate when he does that?" Tai asked the red head. "Just ask the bloody question!" Tai glanced over his shoulder at the blonde. He then turned back to Izzy, "You have to be forceful with the boy."

Matt glared at Tai until the other bent his head down to continue his schoolwork.

"What if your parents didn't die?" Matt went on, "I mean say they put you up for adoption just because."

"Just because?" Tai looked over his shoulder. "Want to be more specific? Just because is…"

"Not talking to you!" Matt hissed and Tai mocked a mouthful before turning back to his work when Matt tossed the magazine his way.

"I don't know. What do you mean?" Izzy asked, turning in his chair.

"Say…I don't know. Say they just gave you up because they didn't want to raise a child or something." Matt asked. "How would you feel?"

"How would you feel?" Izzy asked in return. "What if your parents didn't want you after the divorce, how would you feel? I'm sure I would feel the same. It isn't so hard putting yourself in someone else situation if you only think about it."

"No one wants to be unwanted," Tai said, this time not bothering to look over at Matt. "No one wants to feel that they weren't loved."

"I'd feel abandon,'' Izzy nodded. "I would over come it like most adopted children do but… I hate to say this but I am glad my parents died and just did not give me away because they made a mistake they could have prevented. There is some relief knowing that they loved me. However, if they did not, I would always have questions in my head. Why didn't they love me, why didn't they want me, why did they give me away? I'd might want to search for them, to search for an answer I may never find. To somehow fill that void with an answer that only they could give me. Even then I'd be faced with the fact they might not want to see me, to talk to me or have any knowledge of my existence." The red head thought a moment longer, "There are times when I feel I missed something. A void that will never be filled. Remember that time Tai accidentally knocked you out with the bat?" He watched the blonde wince and rub the side of his head.

"Hey I apologized for that!" Tai interrupted.

"You woke up in the hospital and couldn't remember how you got there or the staff waking you up every hour."

"It wasn't that bad!" Tai mumbled.

"I remember," Matt frowned.

"You said you hated knowing something happen yet not being able to remember it. That is almost what I feel every day. It is as if I came from a different time and placed in this time. There is a past that I can't recollect but I knew it was there."

"Would you be upset if they gave you up because they were too young at the time?" Matt asked.

"If someone is old enough to have sex then they are old enough to know they could become a parent. If they can't deal with it they shouldn't be screwing around." Izzy said.

"Screwing around…" Tai echoed for no reason while scribbling his words down on his paper.

"What if they didn't have time to be parents? You know, trying to make their own way in life."

"So to save their own they ruin someone else?" Izzy asked with a sigh, "I shouldn't really say that. If someone knows that they cannot be a good parent and they do the most responsible thing they could do, they do reserve some credit. It's better then a child being raised by parents who wish they were never born."

"What's with all the "what if's", Matt?" Tai asked.

"Just curious." Matt mumbled.

"You've been curious about a lot of things lately." Tai sighed.

"So?"

"Hey, just questioning your questions." Tai mumbled.

* * *

"Hey sport," Hiroaki placed his briefcase down on the small table beside the door as he looked at his son, "You cleaned. I am amazed."

Matt glanced up from the television set, the light casing shadows on his face, "its boring being grounded…"

"If I knew you were going to clean, I would have grounded you a lot earlier." Hiroaki joked. He walked behind his son, tussling the blonde's hair with affection. "What are you watching?"

"The news." Matt turned his head upwards to look at his father, "How was work?"

"The same," Hiroaki smiled down, "Did you eat?"

"Yep, left-overs are in the microwave for you." Matt turned back to the television, "Tk was over."

"Oh yeah?" His father moved into the kitchen.

"He wanted to know if you can give him early allowance."

"For what?"

"He's saving up for a lap top. Izzy convinced him that it would be ideal for all of his writing material." Matt raised his voice so his father could hear from the kitchen.

"I thought he had a lap top? His mother's old one." His father walked over to Matt, settling down beside him with a hot bowl in his hand.

"The key word is 'old'." Matt glanced over at his father. "Mum's giving him an early allowance and our grand parents already chipped in."

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty?" Hiroaki glanced over at his son.

"Not at all," Matt smiled, "Just forewarning. Teeks will bring all the proper material along and will use it when he has you cornered. Then you will feel guilty."

"Is that how he plans to work it?"

"Its how he always works it and you always cave in." Matt shot up an eyebrow.

"Not always."

"Yes, always." Matt smirked, "He has your wrapped tight. Anything he wants you some how figure a reason he should get it."

"Hmmm," Hiroaki picked up his late night cup of coffee, "It's my guilt, I suppose." He nodded his head. "I give him things to make me feel better about not being with him every night."

"Oh so that's the reason? Hell if I knew that was how you are; I would have struggled to live with mum!" Matt glanced over at his father. "By this time I could have had that car we saw in the lot."

"Watch your mouth and I give you stuff so don't start trying to make me feel guilty," Hiroaki said.

Hiroaki finished his bowl of soup, placing it aside before looking over at Matt. He watched as the light played over his son's angelic features, the unruly hair that always manger to fall into his eldest son's eyes, the alluring blue of Matt's eyes. "You know I sit here and at times I find it hard to imagine you being this tiny child I use to hold."

"Dad…" Matt glanced over at his father.

"Do you know I would have to take you out into the balcony every night just to get you to go to sleep?"

"So you said…" Matt yawned.

"The first time you ever saw the moon you thought it was a ball and cried while reaching up towards the sky. Your little fingers kept trying to grab at it…"

"Good night," Matt stood up rolling his eyes.

"Nite," His father took over the remote control and started to flip through the channels. Matt stopped at the end of the hallway that leads to his bedroom.

"Dad?" He stopped, his hand holding the corner of the wall.

"Hmmm?" Hiroaki glanced up.

"Thanks."

"For what?" Hiroaki raised an eyebrow.

"For everything." Matt turned, leaving his father staring at him oddly.


	5. Chapter 5

Calico Neko: Give me one or two chapters and you'll find out how Matt's father will react. That part is coming soon.

gizmo-396: Hehe, I like that review! I think Tk being a writter suits him.

Digi-Girl101: Thanks for the review and I have updated!

JyouraKoumi: I checked it out and it's very colourful and I have to admit, I don't understand some things but I did enjoy your story "til death do we part."

Broken Angel01: Thank you. I'm glad you read it but I hope you didn't feel as though you had to do so. I tend to let my mind go faster then my typing skills allow me, which tends for some of the mistakes but not all. I find them, after I posted but...to go back and correct them once the story is posted is troublesome. I wish you could just highlight the mistakes and presto...thansk for the review.

Earth wiccan: I did, I did, I really really did write some more. thanks for the review! hehe

Nikki1: Most of the stories I've read with Matt's father, his dad is always set up to be this bad guy. I never got that impression in the storyline. Workaholic but I always felt that he would do what he could for his sons. Remember the camping trip? If he didn't care, he'd never would have taken Matt or his friends. His mother needs a brake from Matt's silent treatment so I do plan on him going to her for help...of course his father might push him in that directions. So be prepared for more parent interaction. I'll think about a spin off story of Matt and this lady but right now, I just want to try and focus on this story. I love Matt and Tai, they are completely different that they balance each other out. Tai is such an easy character because life is a joke and he can take it as much as give it out.

cheers

* * *

"I can't believe you still have this!" Tk held up a crayon drawling he did in forth grade.

"I was saving it," Matt glanced over his brother's shoulder, "When I have kids, I want to give them that picture to keep all the monsters away."

"Funny."

"You think?" Matt raised an eyebrow, "This here lil brother is why you are on your way to be a writer not an artist. Your drawing skills suck!"

Tk rolled his blue eyes before returning to the box in front of him. "So tell me once more why are we cleaning out the closet?"

"Because I'm grounded and it's on my list and you are trying to convince dad to give you money for the computer…"

"Laptop."

"Same thing."

"Different, ask Izzy." Tk held up a picture album. "I don't remember seeing this before."

Matt looked over after setting another box on the floor in front of Tk. "That's dad's album before we were born."

Tk blew the dust off the cover and flipped through the pages, "Dad looked like a geek."

"I think he was…"

"How'd we end up so cool?"

"Grandpa."

"Oh," Tk smiled, "Do you think when we are as old as our parents our children will think the same of us?"

"Yours maybe, but not mine."

"Oh?"

"Mine will know I'm cool." Matt winked.

"Delusional as always," Tk shook his head. He placed the album aside before returning to the box. He glanced over his shoulder as Matt brought before him another box.

"Tk," Matt said softly, almost a whisper.

"Huh?" Tk pulled out an old toaster from on of the boxes Matt sat down near him.

"Do you think I'd be a good dad?"

"Doubt it, you're a lousy brother." Tk mumbled but looked up when Matt did not reply.

"Seriously," Matt sighed. "Do you think you and I even have a chance because of our parents' mistakes?"

"Sure, maybe better then mum and dad. After all, we learned from their mistakes, didn't we? I mean, you remember more then I do and it stuck with you longer. I'm sure we are going to make our mistakes but I doubt that mum and dad will have a negative affect on us in adulthood." Tk looked at his brother careful. "What brought that question on?"

"Just thinking, I guess." Matt shrugged.

"Matt?"

"Hmmm?"

"You okay, right?"

"Yeah fine, why?"

"Because you've been strange ever since dad grounded you."

"Oi, I forgot you never been grounded. Punishment has a bad effect on children, Teek. Makes them think all kinds of things." Matt winked.

"Think you're clever?" Tk rolled his eyes. "I've been grounded before…it's just been a while."

"Hmm?" Matt smirked. "Ha, look at this!"

Matt reached inside a box he just set on the floor, pulled out a wrapped gift, and handed it his brother.

"Granny's sweaters." Tk wrinkled his nose. "I forgot I hid that."

"You should be ashamed; she went through a lot of time making this for you." Matt said softly.

"Don't give me that shit. You stuck yours in the dryer so it would shrink and I had to wear it!" Tk hissed, throwing the package back into the box.

"Dad doesn't like you swearing." Matt went back to the closet.

"Doesn't like you swearing either," Tk reminded him.

"Whatever."

"Exactly how I feel." Tk looked over at his brother, "I'm hungry."

"We are almost done."

"Done doing what? All we are doing is putting things into other boxes!"

"Well throw something away."

"No way. Dad will suddenly have an urge to look for the very thing I throw away."

"But you're his angel. You can't do wrong…" Matt mocked.

"Again shall I remind you that you are a lousy brother?" Tk hissed, standing up to stretch his legs.

"I should just toss everything away." Matt looked around at the scattered boxes, "He never goes in the closet so what's the use in keeping things as a memory?"

"So he'll have them when he forgets," Tk shrugged. "Come on, I'm starving."

"Hmm, "Matt murmur. "I'll have to write dad a note so he doesn't freak out or something and then we can go get something to eat. "

"Where?"

"Dunno. Where do you want to go?" Matt asked, sticking a note by the door for his father.

"Anywhere with food is fine with me."

* * *

"Matt!" Tai caught up to his friend, "You're out of the apartment!" 

"No food," Matt grinned, "Dad can hardly find fault in my desperation in seeking out something to fill this emptiness in my stomach called hunger."

"I'm here too!" Tk waved his hand in front of Tai.

"I see you, just seeing how long it took before you begged to be recognized by the almighty Tai."

"You are so full of shi…" Tk was cut off by his brother's hand.

"Hey, what'd I tell you about swearing?" Matt asked, removing his hand from his brother's mouth.

"You do it!"

"I'm a hypocrite; we've been through this before. Do as I say and not as I do." Matt smirked, "After all, it is my responsible as an older brother to set an example for you. You should learn from my mistakes are well as my…"

"Spare me!" Tk shook his head.

"Glad I don't have an older brother," Tai smiled.

"It's great isn't it?" Matt asked.

"Can't think of anything better then having the power to boss and manipulate the younger siblings." Tai agreed.

"You two are mental." Tk glared.

"Yet we don't see a problem with that." Tai smiled brightly. "Where are you two going?"

"To the Diner," Matt shrugged. "Want to join us?"

"I don't know Matt." Tai shook his fuzzy head, "Mum is making a killer dinner." He sighed, "I feel like a cat that's crossing out his nine lives. I keep asking myself, what makes mum feel the need to cook. Does she hate us? Did we do something wrong before we could walk or talk? Was she implanted by some Alien magnetic microchip that gives her bad cooking recipes when the wind blows three decrees to the west before blowing to the east?"

"Tai?" Matt asked.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to join us?" Matt asked more slowly.

"Oh, definitely!" Tai grinned.

* * *

"That was one of the best meals I had ever tasted!" Tai grinned, putting a toothpick between his teeth. 

"You say that every time you eat here," Matt sighed, pushing his empty plate away. He glanced over at his brother who continued to soak up his plate with a dinner role. "Don't you ever stop eating?"

"I told you that I was hungry," Tk continue to hold his attention on his plate.

"Man, even I don't eat that much!" Tai shook his bushy head.

"Guess who!" A hand slipped over Tai's eyes.

"Hmm..who could it be?" Tai tapped that table. "Who do I know with hairy, smelly hands?"

"MY HANDS ARE NOT SMELLY NOR ARE THEY HAIRY!" Mimi placed her hands on her hips as she shouted down at Tai.

"Relax, Meems!" Tai glanced around. "I was joking!"

"I told everyone we should have called to see if you three wanted to join," Sora spoke up from behind Mimi. "The whole gang is practically here now!."

"Slide over," Davis took a chair from another table and placed it beside Tai. Tk slid his chair closer to Matt.

"I don't think everyone is going to fit," Matt frowned.

"Sure we will!" Kari smiled, putting her chair between Tk and Matt, now making them slide apart.

"I'll sit here," **Yolei** lugged her chair between Davis and Tk.

"I'm not moving anymore." Tk declared.

Sora picked a spot beside Matt, Izzy sat beside her and Joe sat beside Izzy and Tai, completing the circle.

"No elbow room." Davis looked around.

"Hey, we're done eating." Tai shrugged.

"I could eat another…" Tk started.

"Teeks, I can't see how you can even have room for an ice cube." Matt raised an eyebrow.

The new arrivals placed their orders, Tk order another helping of dessert.

"How are you doing with your studies?" Izzy asked Tai over the conversations that others had worked up with another.

"Good, that term paper you helped me with really paid off!" Tai grinned.

"I'm having trouble in Science," Davis put in. "We are studying rocks. Rocks! Who cares what kind they are, they still break windows if you throw them!"

"Then don't throw them…" Tk rolled his eyes.

"Oh I went shopping!" Mimi held up a store bag she was carrying when she entered the Diner. "I found this cute little blouse!" She held it up.

"That is nice!" **Yolei** practically drooled. "Where did you get it?"

"Oh um…well…." Mimi looked over at Sora, "I can't remember."

"I went shopping with Meems and I swear we hit every shop that was ever made." Sora pushed a strain of her red hair behind an ear.

"I'm working on getting a laptop," Tk told them. "I've been doing some small chores trying to save up enough money."

"I can give you mine!" Mimi smiled brightly, "Daddy is buying me a custom made laptop!"

"Err…thanks but I'd rather not be seen carrying around a pink laptop," Tk gave her a lopsided grin.

"What's wrong with pink?" Mimi asked. "I'll have you know that pink is an exceptional colour! It has a lot of meaning behind it and it…"

"I don't want a pink computer!" Tk shook his head. "Sorry, it was very generous of you to think of me but…"

"Save it." Mimi held up her hand.

"I think it's really admirable of you to work for something, Tk." Kari smiled shyly at the blonde, "It shows real maturity."

Davis nearly choked on his sandwich. "I can be mature!" He coughed out.

"I know." Kari grinned while the others hid their smile.

"I can!" Davis looked around that table.

"So…how's tennis?" Joe looked over at Sora.

"Great!" Sora smiled, "I didn't think it was possible but I love the game more then soccer."

"Trader," Tai mumbled.

Sora glanced at Tai, "I don't have to worry about ball hogs in tennis."

"Ballhogs?" Tai glared at her.

"How's class coming for you Joe?" Soras choose to ignore her friend.

"Actually quite well. We were practicing drawing blood the other day," Joe said.

"Gross." Mimi put in.

"I actually didn't faint. Not even a little spell. I came to the conclusion that the experience with nose bleeds from Tai and Matt had actually been useful."

"Glad to know my bruised nose helped you out." Tai grinned.

"And Matt's bloody lip and black eye," Joe nodded, "Can't forget that time when you hit him with the bat."

"I said I was sorry! It was an accident!" Tai looked around, "It was!"

"We know…" Izzy started to say when a cell phone tune came from under the table.

"Not mine," Mimi looked down at her purse.

"It's mine," Matt stood up, "Sorry, I'll be back." He walked away from the table to the doors of the Diner. Outside he found a few picnic tables that he found a sat on top.

"Why would anyone call him?" **Yolei** asked, still able to see Matt through the large windows, "Every time I call he keeps to single syllables words like: Hmmm….maybe and whatever."

"He says the exact same thing to me!" Davis stared at her.

"Is it me or…" Tai leaned into the table to keep his voice down, "is he acting weird?"

"I've noticed it too," Tk nodded his head. "This afternoon he asked if we'd make good dads."

"I hope you lied and told him that you two would!" Sora winked.

"He asked me about how I'd feel if my parents gave me up and didn't die," Izzy nodded.

"Matt talking about feelings is totally freaky!" Mimi eyes grew huge.

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Joe cut in.

"You know what I think?" Tai ignored him. "I think this whole thing about being a senior is getting to him. I think he is going through Senior High Crisis."

"I don't think there is a thing." Izzy frowned.

"I'd understand," Sora sighed, "It's scary knowing that this is it. This is the last year we have school. We are going to be faced with adulthood. I mean, we are all going to take different paths."

"You're going to make me cry and ruin my eye make up!'' Mimi sniffled.

"I'll go talk to him," Joe stood up and followed the same path Matt did.

"The other day," Tk frowned, "He pushed me out of the kitchen so he could talk to this lady. He has never done that before. Like Yolie said, he sticks to simple words that even if I were listening in, I couldn't cipher the meanings of his conversations."

"Maybe we need to show him how much he means to us," Sora looked around the table.

"You mean, be extra nice to him?" Davis asked.

"Well, yeah. You know how sensitive he is…" Sora went on.

"Hardly." Davis snorted. "He doesn't care what anyone thinks, that's why everyone thinks he's so cool."

"You don't know him like we do, Davis." Tai looked at his friend. "Sora may have a point."

* * *

"I take it that you were talking to her?" Joe sat down beside Matt on top of the table. Matt was watching the traffic pass him, lost in thought. 

"Yeah," Matt whispered.

"So…" Joe slapped his hands on his legs, "What have you decided?"

Matt gave a small chuckle, "I don't know man. I just don't know."

"Have you talked to your dad?" Joe asked. "Maybe he can help you sort things out."

"No, not yet." Matt frowned. "I guess I'm not as brave as I thought I was. I keep trying to find the right way of saying it, but it always ends the same."

"Maybe there isn't a right way to say something like this to your dad." Joe shrugged, "Do you want me to be there when you tell him or…do you want me to talk to him?"

Matt shook his head and turned his attention to the traffic. Joe watched as cars passed, stopped at the traffic light before continuing on their own destinations. "They say that every life is like a book of three. Three novels. One is a book of the past, which you can always review it. The second is a book of present, a book that is always being written. The third is the book of future which is locked away never to be read. I really wish I could get a hold of that book to see what lies ahead. I wish I knew what the right decision is, what do I pick?"

"Well…" Joe frowned, "What do you feel you nee to do? Maybe it's not about picking but just doing what is right."

"But I don't know what is right and what isn't." Matt turned to his friend. "I know what I want to do, but I don't know if I have what it takes to do it."

"And what do you want to do?" Joe asked. "I've known you for a long time Matt. You adapted to many things. If you want to do something, your bullhead enough to do it. So…what's stopping you this time?"

Matt shrugged his broad shoulders, "I had my future planned. I knew what I going to do after high school and now…"

"Sometimes you can't always go by the plan. It's like a map of your life and on the map there is a bridge but before you the bridge collapse. What do you do? You find another way to get where you are going. That's all. It may not be this cleared out path and it may take longer to get to where ever you want to go but in the end, you are exactly where you are suppose to be."

* * *

It started to drizzle on the way home. Everyone seemed to go his or her own way once leaving the Diner. Tk, Izzy, Mimi, **Yolei** all walked together. Joe went his way, walking with Davis. Tai, Matt and Kari walked home together. Kari held an umbrella and was chatting on the cell phone with Mimi as she walked in front of her brother and his best friend. 

"You and Joe had a long talk," Tai eyed his friend.

"Yeah, I suppose we did." Matt said softly.

"He's an easy person to talk to, that Joe is." Tai nodded his head.

"Yeah, he is." Matt agreed.

Matt stopped at the steps of Tai's house, watching as Kari skipped up the stairs. She turned and waved a good-bye to Matt before closing the door. Tai continued to stare at Matt.

"What?" Matt looked at him, no longer able to endure his stare.

"When are you going to let me help you?" Tai asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, whatever is going on with you. When are you going to let me try and help you out?"

"There isn't anything…"

"Don't start with the bullshit, Matt." Tai glared at him, "We all know it. Everyone of knows something's amidst. We are your friends. Stop building a brick wall for us to tare down and just open the bloody door. Why do you have to make is so difficult?"

"Tai.."

"No." Tai cut him off. "If it was me…"

"If it were you, I'd let you alone until you wanted to tell me." Matt interrupted with a sharp glare.

"Like hell you would, you'd beat the answers out of me." Tai smirked and Matt's stare soften. "Come on Matt. We've been through a lot and I never abandon you before."

"It's not that easy this time, Tai." Matt put a hand through his hair.

Tai nodded, taking a seat on the wet stone surface of his stairs. "Of course it isn't. We are hardly kids anymore. Simplicity left us a long time ago." Tai patted the stone surface, "So talk. Hard to believe but I am a good listener. Maybe I can help or know someone who can."

Matt sighed and sat down beside his friend. "You can't help me Tai. This time, I'm over my head."

"Try me." Tai shrugged. "Try me and I'll amaze you!"


	6. Chapter 6

_Broken Angel01: This chapter has it all then. However, do not be upset with Matt's dad. He is angry right now. Thank you for reviewing. I love your characters by the way. I love how you write. So far, your story is the only one I have read who work the digimon in so perfectly. _

_gizmo-396__: Matt tells Tai and his dad. Tai takes it much better then Matt's father._

_Digi-Girl101: Sorry about the Yolie being bold. See I cannot spell her name. I keep getting the ie and ei mixed up. Therefore, I copied and pasted. I can't spell well, I know this and I can accept it. I do not feel that the story has mistakes so bad that you can't follow it. Am I wrong?_

_Stained In Negativity: Ah, criticism. I find it to be like medicine. No matter how you take it, it is bitter the whole way down, however it does help and you learn. If you think there were some very avoidable grammar mistakes when you read, you should have seen it before I made corrections! wink_

_Tai is a serious character but he, I feel is also a carefree spirit. He tries to make things better. Matter of fact, Davis' and Tai seem to be similar more ways then just appearances. Yes, Davis goes over board but the all the same, they have great personalities. I am aware Mimi moves to New York where she becomes a chief but her living in New York would not work in this story. There is no digimon in my stories. I cannot do digimon; therefore, there is no digi world. Mimi was only shown with the group through digi world. Very few people can do the digi world/digimon with out messing the story up and I do admire those that do but it is not me. Mimi had to stay with the group._

_Since you said you would continue to read the story, I would appreciate help with any problems you find that I keep repeating. Could you do that for me? Help me fix one problem at a time? _

_animeluver88: Thank you! I am glad you are enjoying the story._

_Nikki1: Tai is going to be there for Matt more then Matt knows it. Tai is going to grow to enjoy being a part of Matt's child's life. So will the others. Thank you for reading this story Nikki. I hope this chapter does not disappoint you._

* * *

The street before the two friends remained quiet, darkness had settled in and air held a light spray of rain that lingered on their bodies like a thin coat. Matt stared at the emptiness, trying to find the right words to flow his problem to his friend easily. He needed someone to lean onto, someone to support him in the time of doubt. Doubt about himself, does he have what it takes or would it be better just walk away from a tremendous responsibility. He knew he could not do it alone. Matt did not even know where to begin when it came to taking charge of a baby. Besides, who to say that those who are with him now will remain so when he would need them the most?

Matt sighed and took a deep breath, "Well Tai. It seems as though my life is about to change."

"I knew it!" Tai smiled in delight, "Senior High Crisis! Izzy so owes me!"

"You'll have to explain that…" Matt arched a blonde eyebrow.

"When you and Joe were having your 'talk', the others, including myself, was into a discussion about your recent odd behaviour. I came up with a very witty conclusion that it has to do with the ending of high school and the beginning of adult related issues."

"Well you have the adult issues correct but I'm not suffering from um…Senior High Crisis." Matt smirked at Tai's made up words.

"Oh." Tai frowned. "You sure? I've got money riding on Senior High…"

"You are kidding right? You're not actually betting on my problems are you?"

"What kind of friend do you think I am?" Tai smiled. "So if it's not high school, then what's going on?"

"I got a girl pregnant." Matt waited for the information to sink in; he waited for his friend's reaction.

Tai smirked for a moment until he caught the serious in Matt's eyes, "Tell me you're kidding."

Matt shook his head.

Tai sat there with his mouth slacked open for what seemed like minutes to Matt. Then his friend ran both of his hands nervously through this shaggy hair. "Man, Matt what are you going to do?"

"I don't know." Matt said softly. "I have no idea." He turned from his friend to stare ahead.

"What does your dad say about all this?"

"I haven't told him." Neither friend faced each other.

"Wow," Tai laughed nervously. "So who is she? I wasn't even aware that you are involved with anyone."

"I'm not. Not really. It was…" Matt shook his head, "Just a moment."

"Just a moment?" Tai frowned, "Care to clarify?"

"I don't know how. It was something that just happened."

"So…you have no feelings for this girl?" Tai asked.

"None. She was just someone I bumbed into while riding the subway one night. We talked and hit it off right away. We had the same ideas, the same dreams in some aspects. She invited me over one day." Matt sighed looking up at the sky, "I never thought I'd see her again. You know, just another person you forget. I mean, she is incredible looking, but…"

"But what?"

"She's older then I am Tai."

"How much older?"

Matt shook his head, not really wanting to answer. "About six months ago I had an extremely bad day. I know everyone has those days. Wasn't anything major but these little things kept happing., kept stacking up on top of each and the weight became a burden. I took a night stroll, to clear my mind and the next thing I knew, I was standing before her door. I just looked up at the apartment she was living in. I didn't even knock but she some how knew I was there and she opened the door."

"You did it that night?"

"Yeah and the next and the one after that. I couldn't get enough of her. It wasn't just the sex but she made me feel something that I never felt before. All day I thought only about her. I caught myself smiling a million times when I thought about her voice or her smile. The way she smelled…I never felt that way before."

"Love?"

"I am capable of loving someone!" Matt shot Tai his famous glare.

"That's not what I mean. I meant to say is, do you love her?" Tai asked.

"No. I don't love her and she doesn't love me. There was this amazing magnec physical attraction." Matt shrugged his broad shoulders, "Then one night we started to talk, really talk and suddenly we realize that it would never work. We have the same interest but our means of getting to where we wanted to go were completely different….and there was this age problem."

"Again with the age? How old is she? We're friends, Matt. If she is sixty-five I swear that I'll find you the medical help you need." Tai held up his right hand.

Matt gave Tai a half grinned. He could always count on Tai trying to cheer up a bad situation, "She's twenty-four. It's not old but other's won't see it that way. That's seven years older then I am. When she was my age, I was ten."

Tai whistled, "At least you don't have to worry about what her parents will say."

"Lucky me." Matt leaned back against the step, feeling the cold stone through the wet shirt he wore.

"Tai!" Kari poked her head out the door, "Mum said you should get in here out of the rain. You too Matt or go home and get into dry cloths!"

"In a minute!" Tai yelled back, watching his sister disappear through into the apartment. Tai looked back at his friend, "Is she keeping the kid?"

"No."

"Abortion?"

"No. She is going full term with it then she doesn't want anything to do with it after birth. She has given me the option of keeping it."

"Are you?"

"I don't know what I am going to do, Tai."

"What exactly do they mean by full term? It's not like they have much choice to go full term or half term."

Matt grinned, "I don't know."

"How long have you known?"

"I found out that night I was grounded. She told me at a restraunant that afternoon. I took a walk around the city and through the park. I walked until eleven before I realized how late it was and by back tracking it was about two when I got home."

"No wonder your dad has been furious with you."

"And then add this problem to it, he's going to hate me."

Tai stood up, placing his hand on his friend's shoulder, "No. Your dad won't hate you. Won't be too happy with you but he won't hate you."

"Tai!" Kari yelled again.

"I said in a minute!" Tai yelled back, once again his sister went back into the apartment. "My advice, for what its worth, talk to your dad. Let him get over the shock, the anger and then you guys can go on from there. Before you know it, the baby will be born. Maybe your dad may help you in making a discesion."

"And what if he just kicks me out?"

"He won't."

"But what if he does? What if I disappoint him so much that he doesn't want to have anything to do with me?"

"You are over reacting. Your dad isn't going to throw you out of the house. Don't get me wrong, he isn't going to do the joy dance but he won't throw you out when you need him." Tai looked back at his apartment, "This won't be easy but everyone will be there for you. You will see. Have some faith in us."

"Don't tell anyone, would you?" Matt asked.

"I won't." Tai stood up and stretched. "Wow, you're going to be a dad." Tai stood on the bottom of the step, letting the feather like rain drops brush against his face. "I think the shock is starting to wear off."

"Reality catching up with you?" Matt asked.

"Real fast." Tai sighed, remembering talk of their plans after high school. About their road trip to see the world, the girls they were going to meet, the parties they were going to throw, the thrills they sought out to explore. He watched his friend stand up and glanced over at him. "Tell your dad. We'll work it from there."

"There is no 'we' Tai." Matt shook his head, "This is my problem, not your own."

"Your problems are my problems. When you become friends, you make this unspeakable pack. You are always there for me, don't think for a minute that I won't be there for you." Tai reached out and for the first time Matt let Tai pull him into a quick, one arm embrace. "We'll get through this."

Tai watched as Matt headed towards his home before he walked up the stairs before snapping his finger in the air, "One more thing Matt."

Matt turned around with his head slightly titled.

"I get dips on being the Godfather."

"What?"

"I mean I know Tk is going to try to get that title but he's blood related. The kid needs an uncle not a uncle slash godfather. Since I am one of your closest friends, I think I should be consider the title."

Matt grinned, "I'm not evening sure I am keeping the kid, Tai."

"But if you do…"

"I'll consider you." Matt waved and turned back to his jounery home.

Tai shook his head and said to himself, "You'll keep it. You can't live with yourself any other way." He sighed and walked through his apartment door.

* * *

White, downy clouds spotted the cerulean sky and radiant sun. A breeze picked up, playing tenderly through the trees, stroking the branches, causing them to rock to the rhythm only Mother Nature can hear. People out on the street below Matt's window seem to come alive with the superb day. Matt pushed away from the window and surveyed his own surroundings. Natural light streamed in through the open window, casting shadows away, which normally dwelled in the corners of the apartment. A cool, refreshing breeze swooped into the room, a welcome to the young man who stood in the centre of the apartment. For the longest time the place felt like it was closing in on him, sucking him into darkness that he couldn't find how to escape. Dreams haunted him; reality was not to show a much better side. For over a month Matt tossed his options in his mind, an exhausting battle that had finally ended last night.

He had awakened from one of his many dreams. Sweat sliding down his face, his shirt sticking to his body when he sat up, fully awake. He knew the dreams were a side affect from his current problem. A problem he couldn't even escape through sleep. Sitting in bed that night, he realise he could not keep it up any longer; he had to tell his father. He was tired physically as well as mentally. He couldn't eat, he couldn't sleep, he was in fact making the problem worse then it already seemed to be. At least he could but it aside once it was in the open. He knew now what he wanted to do.

When morning arrived, it came with a new feeling. Matt felt lighter yet at the same time, anxious. It was Saturday morning and his father actually had the day off. Of course, it meant that he was going to sleep through the morning hours and wake up sometime pass noon. Matt learned to accept that, understanding that the long nights his father put in at work made it almost impossible for him to stay wake during the day.

Matt kept himself busy by taking his father's bankcard to go grocery shopping. Later he spent most of the day revising the band's new lyrics, trying to find the right flow of words if not finding the right words. Then there was Tai's phone call that took up a small amount of his time.

"I went out with her! I actually asked her out." Tai's voice boomed through the small cell phone Matt held in his hands.

"Who?"

"Anita. You know, the girl in your calculus class."

"Oh." Matt frowned; he could not remember an Anita in his class.

"We had a great time. We went out to this new club, saw a movie, went out to dinner, then I walked her up to her door and gave her a kiss. Believe me when I tell you, she was waiting and wanting it."

Matt chuckled as he took a seat beside the window, "Good, you had a great time. Are you going to ask her out again?" Matt listen to the pause on the other line, "Tai? You still there?"

"I mind as well tell you. I mean Anita is going to tell everyone anyhow."

"What did you do?"

"After the kiss…you know when you say good night."

"Yeah."

"I called her Mimi."

"You did."

"She said in the sweetest voice, "Good night Tai." and I replied, "Sweet dreams, Mimi."

"No you didn't."

"Yeah I did. Her mouth fell open, she slapped me in the face before I realise what I said and slammed the door shut."

"You called her Mimi?"

"That's what I said. Aren't you listening?"

"Well, yeah but I don't understand. Why Mimi?"

"I don't know. I saw her at the club but I was having a great time with Anita. I…I don't understand it either." Matt heard a thump on the other line. "She is going to tell the whole school and Mimi will find out! What am I going to do?"

"For starters, stop bouncing your head off the wall." Matt grinned, fully aware that the thumping had to come from Tai's head hitting his bedroom wall. "Tai, do you like Mimi?"

"Of course I do, we've been friends forever now."

"No, no no. I mean, do you really like her?"

"No, of course I don't like her that way!"

"Shame. She is fine. With her nice breast and those curves…"

"FINE! I like her!" Tai shouted.

"And now she is going to find it out."

"Maybe not. I like her but she isn't the sharpest tool in the box."

"You mean the shed."

"I don't have a shed, just a box."

"Err…forget it."

"Forget what?"

"The shed."

"What shed?"

"The shed and the box."

"I don't have a shed."

"I know."

"Can we get back to Mimi and me?" Tai asked.

"I think that's your problem."

"What is?"

"There isn't a Mimi and Tai." Matt sighed, "Mimi isn't all that dumb either. Most of the time I think she just pretends, a good actress if you ask me. I think she'll figure it out."

"So what do I do from here?"

"I don't know."

"What would you do?"

"Go to bed and pretend it didn't happen."

"It will be talked all over school. Not that I really care but when Mimi gets and ear full."

"Maybe you should call her first then."

"And say what?"

"Tell her what you told me. Tell her that you said her name when you were on date."

"Then what?" Tai asked, "What if she…"

"Tai. It is Mimi. She isn't going to do anything but giggled and say you're silly."

"I'll think about it."

"Good."

"Night Matt."

"Good night Tai."

"Hey Matt?"

"Hey what?"

"Good luck." Matt heard the click of Tai's phone as he hung up.

* * *

"Not hungry?" Hiroak asked his son at the table. He watched as his eldest son slowly shook his head. "It's delicious. We haven't eaten like this in a long time." He paused, watching as Matt poked his baked potato. "You went through a lot of trouble to cook this meal."

"I was bored." Matt mumbled.

"I thought you would be out with your friends today."

"No, I just wanted to stick around the apartment this afternoon." Matt glanced across the table at his father. "Hey dad?"

"Hmmm?"

"Remember when you said if I had something I needed to tell you, I could?"

"Yes." Mr. Ishida studied his son carefully.

"Well," Matt looked down at his plate and frowned at the potato on his plate, "Can I still take you up on that?"

"You always can come to me." Hiroak told him. Matt continued to stare at his slaughtered potato. "Does this have something to do with what has been bugging you for over a month now?"

Matt nodded his head.

"Good. It's about time you told me what has been troubling you." Matt's father looked over at his son, "You look like you haven't slept in weeks and you are losing weight."

"Promise you won't get mad?" Matt kept his head down but looked up at his father with his azure eyes.

Mr. Ishida gave a heavy sigh. It had been a long time since Matt looked at him like that. The last time was he was eight and sent a ball flying through a closed window, shattering the window into the living room where his brother played. Luckily, no one was hurt.

"You know I can't promise you that. I can promise that I won't be mad forever."

"That really doesn't make me feel a whole lot better." Matt grumbled and went back to stabbing his potato.

"What? So now you don't want to tell me?" Hiroak watched as Matt pushed his plate away from him. "I see." he took a bite out of his mixed vegetables. "This problem you are in, is it something I can get you out of?"

Matt shook his head.

"Is it something I need to talk to someone about?"

Matt shrugged his broad shoulders.

"You don't know if I need to talk to anyone or not?" Mr. Ishida shut up his eyebrows, "You know it will be much easier if you just told me so I can help instead of me trying to guess what is going on."

Matt stared again at his plate as it may just walk off if he blinked. After a few seconds Matt glanced up at his father, "I meant this girl." He started an already familiar story on his tongue through repetition.

"Ah, a girl then. Finally someone stole your heart!"

"No." Matt shook his head. "I'm not in love with anyone."

"She's in love with you then?" Hiroak asked.

"No."

Mr. Ishida waited but Matt did not continue, "I'm not really seeing a problem. If you don't like her and she doesn't like you, stay away from each other then."

"She's carrying my child." Matt leaned back in his chair, trying to keep a large space between him and his father.

"Excuse me?"

"We sort of had this affair…."

"An affair! Seventeen year olds do not have an affair. They have sex! In your case unprotected sex!"

"Dad…"

"What the hell were you thinking!"

"Dad…"

"We talked about this, Matt!" We talked about protections. You said you understood!"

"I did. I do…"

"Then what the hell happen!"

"I don't know…"

"You don't know." His father repeated in a statement. "Well you certainly got yourself in a mess!"

"I'm sorry." Matt said softly.

"Sorry isn't going to work this time, Matt. Sorry doesn't cover it!"

The two sat across from each other with out speaking. Matt waited for his father's next out burst. He waited for anything, yet not sure what to expect. His father had his head in his hands and his jaw muscles clenched tight.

"Dad?" Matt said softly.

"Go into the living room."

"I…"

"GO!" His father shouted.

"I need you."

"And I need to think!" His father said more harshly then he wanted.

Matt slowly picked himself up from the table and walked through the door that leads to the living room. He sat in the middle of the sofa fighting the tears he refuse to shed, surrounded in darkness, alone.


	7. Chapter 7

BladeMasterAd: In this chapter you'll get more of Matt's father's reaction. I hope you like it.

FallenArchangelDD: I'm glad you find it interesting. Thank you for your review.

Digi-Girl101: Well... Matt doesn't. He lies and cuts a few years off.

Broken Angel01: I do love your story. I love that you update it often. Thank you for reading mine.

gizmo-396: Sorry I didn't update as promise. Storms and other problems, but I made sure I updated today for you. I'm not going to have a twist at the ending with Matt and this girl. They do not get together, however I am working on a short story on how they meant and their brief affair which I might post at the end of this story or another story all together. I think it might be nice to have it attached to the ending of this story.

Calico Neko: Boy or girl that is the question! I am actually working on tossing that around. I do have an idea which way I want to go. But of course I'm not saying.

JyouraKoumi: Yeah Tai and Mimi...I'm going to add a scence from another story I wrote into this story. I like Mimi and Tai together. Such a happy couple!

Miss Anonymous hp: Thank you for the reveiw. You make my story sound amazing! I think you are giving me too much credit. But nevertheless, thank you much! Tk will confront his brother in the next chapter I believe.

Nikki1: I think as the story goes, everyone will have enough information on this lady Matt was with to form their own opinion. If not, the story of them will at least allow readers to hate her or love her. Thank you for enjoying this story. The problem with my mistakes...I do get my letters switch around and at the moment, I have a new computer desk and I can't find the right keys. That is the reason for tonight, not the rest. I'm not a good speller so I do go back and back and back again. By that time, I'm seeing the words but I'm not actually taking them apart from the sentance. I know I could read everything backwards but my time is always rushed in everything I try to fit in one day. I'm sorry for the stupid mistakes. Please just bare with me.

And Lastly

Stained In Negativity: I think you have received too many negativity in from your reviews to think I thought you were bitchy. As I said before, critism is like medicine. It can make you better but it is bitter the whole way down. I don't care if you sugar coat it or not. Yes I do make mistakes and I will think that some of your comments arepetty BUT not all. I do realise that you are trying to help me and I really appreciate that you and Nikki are taking your time to help me. I don't take writing sersiouly, its a way to release stress and I do enjoy it. I have learned things fromyour last review and I want to try and correct the mistakes I keep making over. So here is a question on the punication marks. How do I know when to use a "," or when to use a "." after or before the character speaks?

* * *

Hiroaki sat at the dinner table with his head in his large hands. He shut his eyes, lost in the darkness of thoughts. His head pounded with the promise of a coming headache that he would surely experience after tonight. 

He was livid with his son and he knew Matt must have expected that to be so, yet there was guilt that lay between the lines. Matt never asked for help; determine to be even more independent with each year. Now, he practically pleaded for his father to reach out and take his hand, to help him through this unfamiliar territory. And what did Hiroaki do but push him away. Now his eldest son sat in the darken living room, alone and most likely feeling abandon.

Hiroaki blamed no one but himself. After the divorce with Nancy, he threw himself into his work. Work became the only world he knew, going early and staying later each night. Matt had no choice but to teach himself about survival. To teach himself to be a man. Hiroaki had to hand it to the young man, Matt did well and there was no doubt that Matt will become a better father then he could ever be for Matt.

Yes, anger was there but the guilt was greater for Hiroaki. With a deep sigh, Hiroaki pushed himself away from the table and walked towards the door. He entered the living room, his son looked up with moist eyes but no tears would fall, no not from those azure eyes. Matt stopped shedding tears when they spilt Tk and him up.

Hiroaki sat down in the over stuff, brown chair across from Matt and stared at the pale face with golden locks slipping over his forehead. In his mind he wanted to turn back time, to trap his son in this protected shield, out of harms way. That wasn't reality, it wasn't life.

"I am ready to listen." His father whispered, his voice sounded steady and solid.

Matt eyed his father carefully, trying to read his facial expressions to see if he truly was ready to listen.

His father nodded his dark head, telling Matt that he was indeed ready in his own unspoken way.

"She's given me the choice to keep the child or she will give it up for adoption. She doesn't want anything to do with the baby," Matt whispered.

"Who is she?" Hiroaki asked, watching Matt's gaze slipped down to the brown boots he wore.

"Do you know who she is?" Hiroaki raised his eyebrows.

"Yes but I don't want to talk about her right now." Matt noticed his father had started drumming his fingers on the armrest of the chair, a sign that he was already losing patience with Matt.

"Then let us speak about her parents."

"She's not telling them," Matt rubbed his arm nervously, "She doesn't want their influence in her choices, she doesn't want them to hold her accountable."

"Really? And how is she going to hide this from them?" Hiroaki looked surprised.

"She doesn't live with them. She graduated from school and came here for a year study program for college. When the year is completed she is moving back home, back to Europe." Matt explained.

Hiroaki groaned, "Out of sight out of mind. You do know that taking on this responsibility means you giving up some major things in your life."

"I know."

"Band practice won't be every other night nor will dating."

"I know." Matt nodded.

"You'll have to find a nanny."

"A Nanny?" A frown formed on Matt's face as he thought of another person in their life.

"How else am I going to keep the job I have and you continuing with school. You are not dropping this idea about college, Matt. I want you to go through college." Hiroaki pointed his finger at his son.

"How do I find a nanny?" Matt asked.

"I have an idea about a nannywhich we can talk about more later." Hiroaki leaned forward, closer to his son, "I think your grandmother still has Tk's crib and play pen. I'll have to give her a call and check on those items. You do know we'll have to go shopping, maybe tomorrow."

"Shopping?" Matt looked up, "For what?"

"Matt we don't have anything for a baby. We don't have cloths, diapers, car seats, strollers, bottles…"

"I get it." Matt's eyes darken and he pouted, "I hate shopping."

"So do I." Hiroaki smiled, "I know how you and I can get out of it."

"How?" Matt had to smile at his father's smirk.

"Tell your mother."

"No way," Matt's smile quickly slipped away, "Why should I."

"For starters she loved going baby shopping for you boys, another reason which I find to be more important is because she is your mother." Hiroaki glared at his son.

"What mother leaves her kid?"

"We were divorced and that isn't fair towards Nancy. But if you really want an answer, then ask the mother to your child!"

"She left us!"

"That is what happens when people can no longer live together." His father sighed, "We are both at fault."

"She's the one who filed for the divorce, not you!"

"Matt," Hiroaki warned his son. "What happen between me and Nancy stays between us. I was much at fault as she was and I am just as guilty even though I did not get to those papers first. Understand?" Hiroaki waited but Matt said nothing. The divorce always played a part of Matt's life, one that Hiroaki could not take away. Gone were the simple days when a hug and a pat on the shoulder was all the comfort Matt needed to ease his hurt. Gone were the days when his son's biggest worry was a crayon that Tk accidentally broken.

"You can tell her if you want her to know." Matt hissed, "I'm not."

"Okay," Hiroaki nodded calmly, "But you tell your grandparents."

Hiroaki watched as Matt even the odds in his head and then nodded with acceptance.

"And not next month or after this child is born, you will do it tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Matt frowned. "But they are coming to visit in two weeks! Why can't it wait until they go back home?"

"Tell your mother or tell your grandparents tomorrow." Hiroaki repeated his son's option.

* * *

Hiroaki paced in front of the telephone while he practiced what he was going to say to Nancy. Of course, she was going to say what a terrible father he was to let this happen to their son. He could see the disapproval in her eyes already. Maybe he was taking it all wrong, maybe she would be considerate in all this, a little understanding. There was a time when they were in love that they faced the same situation. An early pregnancy that neither of them had expected. Hiroaki remembered the nights where she cried on his shoulder, sobbing and stricken with embarrassment with the fact of telling her family. Luck was on their side by giving them a false pregnancy. Two weeks later Nancy jumped in his arms with a smile that light up her eyes, practically shouting that it was a false alarm. They did not have to tell their parents, life would assume as it once had. Hiroaki rubbed his head and hope Nancy remembered when they were young. 

With shaky fingers, he pressed his ex-wife's phone number and listen to the dial tone. Like always, he smiled when he heard his son's voice.

"Hello you reached the Takaishi residence," Tk's voice echoed in Hiroaki's ear.

"Hello tiger," Hiroaki picked up a pen from the telephone stand and started to make small circles on a tablet.

"Dad!" Tk's voice rose.

"How have you been?"

"Good. I cannot wait until grandpa and grandma come to visit. They are going to take me and Matt out to dinner then to the ice ring."

"I thought Matt hated the ice ring," Hiroaki frowned.

"He does but my grandparents couldn't resist my charms!"

Hiroaki laughed aloud.

"And you know what?"

"No, what?"

"They are going to take me shopping for that laptop I wanted. I have almost enough money and they promised to pay the difference." Tk said joyfully.

"You shouldn't take advantage of your grandparents, Tk."

"But I'm not. I didn't ask them to do it, I just agreed when they offer."

"That charm again."

"You bet!" Tk laughed.

"I'm glad you are looking forward to their visit." Hiroaki said softly, "You sound really happy."

"No ups and downs at the moment, my life have become this steady road. Of course I do predict a mountain on the horizon." Tk looked back and forth his apartment, once satisfied that his mother was out of hearing distance, he spoke softly in the receive, "I kinda want to ask Kari out."

"You should then. How could she resist your charms?"

"I think she may like Davis." Tk replied.

"Oh. I see," Hiroaki looked up at his ceiling; he was not ready for another boy-girl problem. "Well I don't suppose you will ever find out if you don't ask."

"Well, how do I ask if she is interested with out leading on that I am interested?"

"What?"

"I mean if she does like Davis, I don't want to look like an idiot." Tk whispered.

"Maybe Matt could help you out," Hiroaki thought, "He seems pretty close to Tai, maybe he can speak to Kari's brother."

"He can't do that!" Tk sounded shocked.

"Why not?"

"Then Tai would know that I like Kari! Have you ever dealt with an overprotective brother before? Its like being put in a pit with a wolf that hasn't eaten in four months." Tk went on.

"The wolf would be dead."

"Which makes this whole ordeal even more freighting!" Tk practically shouted.

"How about if I think on it then?" Hiroaki asked his son.

"Okay," Tk sounded disappointed that his father did not have an answer for him.

"I was wondering if your mum was available."

"Um…yeah. Hold on a minute." Hiroaki pushed the phone away from his ear as TK shouted for his mother. "She's coming." Tk informed his father.

* * *

"Who is it?" Hiroaki would hear his ex-wife's voice on the other end of the telephone. 

"Dad." Tk shrugged as his mother gave him a puzzlement look.

"This is Nancy," Tk's mother cradled the telephone with her neck as she took a load of cleaned laundry to the table to fold.

"How are you doing Nancy?" Hiroaki asked.

Nancy frowned, her ex-husband's voice sounded a little shaky, "I'm fine. How are you?"

"Good."

"And Matt?" She asked quickly. She always asked about Matt. It broke her heart to leave him with his father but Matt flatly refused to go with her. He blamed her for breaking up his family, she knew but she had hoped that as he aged, he would forgive and understand with time.

"That's the reason why I called." Hiroaki started too explained.

"Is he alright? What happen?" Nancy set the basket of cloths down quickly and headed for the door with her keys in one hand and pulling Tk's arm in the other.

Having no choice, Tk followed his mother, fear etching his young face.

"Matt is fine." Hiroaki sat on the sofa that Matt had occupied moments ago.

"Oh," Nancy stopped dead in her tracks. She gave Tk an apologise smile and rumbled his blonde locks. Tk rolled his eyes, shaking his head he was able to escape his mother. She always jumped to conclusions.

"I don't know how else to tell you this Nancy," Hiroaki started.

"Just say it bluntly as you always have done," Nacy spoke before she thought and now she bit her lip and stomped her foot, she did not mean to say that aloud.

Tk glanced over at her with a disapproving look.

"Okay," Hiroaki said coldly, "Matt is going to be a father."

"What?"

"A father, Nancy. Your eldest son is going to be a father." Hiroaki repeated.

"Oh no," Nancy sat down on the nearest chair. "How could this happen?"

Tk glance over at his mother, now in tune more then ever with her conversation with his father.

"How could you not have seen this coming?" Nancy asked.

"I knew you were going to say that!" Hiroaki hissed, "I can't be with him every single minute!"

"Of course you can't, if it isn't your job it isn't worth your time!" Nancy shot back.

"You damn well know that isn't true! I'd do anything for my boys!" Hiroaki shouted.

"But you couldn't help keep a marriage together!" Nancy started to pace the floor.

"Why keep it together when you couldn't wait to tear it apart!" Hiroaki argued back.

Matt, who stood in the shadows of the hall unknown to his father, shook his head and walked into his room shutting the door. It never changed. Nancy always blames his father for everything that uncoiled her neat little world where answers were supposed to remain clear and simply black or white.

"Mum." Tk watched as his mother glanced over at him before he shook his head slowly. "You promised that you wouldn't fight with him anymore."

Nancy closed her eyes to clear her mind, "I'm sorry Hiroaki. I had no right to blame you. It is just… Well I was not expecting that. I was expecting that he broke an arm or something but never that."

"I know." Hiroaki leaned his head back on the sofa, already forgiven her. He could never stay mad at her long. "Remember when we were young and you thought you were…."

"Pregnant?" Nancy smiled, "How could I forget? I was so scared to tell my mother. I couldn't even eat with out getting sick! I thought for sure it was morning sickness and here it was just nerves."

"I was scared too. Of becoming a father before we had planned. I wasn't ready, I had things I wanted to do before a baby came into our lives. I wanted us to be married, to have a home to have stable ground before a child. I was so relieved when you told me the news about it being false."

"I remember how we celebrated," Nancy's face flushed.

"So do I," Hiroaki whispered, "So do I."

Tk, who remain near his mother, rolled his blue eyes and shook his head. He could never figure his parents out. One moment they talked to each other like strangers, then they were at each other throats, next thing he knows they are flirting with each other.

"So…" Hiroaki cleared his throat, bring them both out of the past, "Imagine how Matt feels right now. Knowing that he is going to be a dad."

"I guess there isn't anything to do, is there?" Nancy asked.

"No. It seems that this girl does not want anything to do with the child. Matt is going to take it on, with or without our help."

"Oh." Nancy frowned, "He doesn't want my help. Not really, does he."

"Now, no. His feelings haven't changed, I'm sorry." Hiroaki told her.

"Why does he hate me so much?" Nancy sobbed.

"Parenthood changes a person, Nancy. Maybe this will bring you two closer." Hiroaki said hopefully.

"I hope so."

The former husband and wife said their good-byes, Nancy still cradling the telephone. Tk walked to her, taking the phone from her hand and placing it back on its cradle.

"So, what's up?" Tk asked.

"I'm going to be a grandmother," Nancy sobbed.

Tk froze, "Seriously?"

Nancy nodded her head with tears running down her eyes.

"Who's the mother?" Tk mind raced as he tried to figure out which girl Matt was with the most.

"I don't know."

"But…it would be all over school." Tk told her.

"I really don't think your father would lie to me about this," Nancy told her son.

"Matt a father…?" Tk's eyes grew large with sudden thought, "I can't believe this!"

"What is it?" Nancy asked her son.

"Last month, he asked if I thought he would make a good father." Tk shook his head, "How could I miss that clue!"

"It doesn't matter now," Nancy gave Tk a hung, "What does matter is that we are there for him when he needs us. It isn't going to be easy for him."

"But he has everyone to help him," Tk looked at his mother with huge blue eyes.

"You know how your brother is. He slams doors close all around him and will not let anyone in to help him. Nevertheless, this time, we cannot let him do that. We'll have to force our way through and help even when he doesn't ask."

"Sounds pushy," Tk frowned.

"Well it's not. I am not saying that we do not let him things by himself, but when you see things are getting too much for him and you think that maybe he needs to escape, give him that chance to clear his head. Can you do that?"

"You mean babysitting?" Tk wrinkled his nose.

"Yes I mean babysitting and maybe…" Nancy's eyes filled with tears, "Maybe sometime you can bring the baby over here and I'll watch the child."

Tk looked over at his mother with sad eyes, "Sure. I can do that."


	8. Chapter 8

Broken Angel01: Aw, thanks for reading. I am having a horrible time loading chapters up! I'm glad you enjoy this chapter, I had wanted Tk to confront Matt not only for not telling him but for the behavior he has been having with their mother. I see Tk as being the protective type when it came to his mother. Not a mommy's boy but very concereted of his mother's feelings and they way Matt continues to hurt her. So I think in the next chapter you can expect that.

JyouraKoumi: I'm not sure if Izzy will have a girlfriend in this story or not. Thanks for the review.

BladeMasterAd: Thank you Blade! On the side note: You can simple say, "I'm still reading." and I'll be happy with that. I understand when you become lost with words. How many times can you review a story saying the same thing? There are some amazing stories out there wonderful chapters updated, how do you say so and not repeat?

Digi-Girl101: Thank you for contining to read my story and reviewing.

Stained In Negativity: Thank you for helping me. I'm sure in this chapter you will find a ton of problems. I didn't have time to review and make corrections. I tried to keep some things in mind as I typed. I wasn't planning on updated this story today but it looks like this is the only time I have until next wednesday. So I wanted to do something. Sorry if it isn't the best everyone!

Cheers!

* * *

Matt slipped his hands in the pockets of his jeans and made a small circle to view the items of the small department store. "Where do we start?" Matt glanced over at his father with some relief. His father looked less out of place then Matt felt.

"Well." Hiroaki thought for a moment before answering his son. "I believe that we should stick with the safe stuff. Like car seats, blankets, strollers, baby towels and of course diapers and a diaper bag."

"Um…I've been thinking about that and do I really need a diaper bag?" Matt made a face, "I mean…well look at them!" Matt looked at the many bags displayed before him arranging from pink to baby blue colours, all looking very famine to Matt.

"Yes you need one. You'll be lost with out it but we don't have to buy 'a diaper bag', any bag will do."

"Could I just stuff everything in a guitar case?" Matt asked, "You know, just have it stored in there."

"No. You might find that more difficult to mange. Don't worry I'm sure we can find one that you can carry around with out feeling embarrassed."

Matt groaned and walked over to some baby bottles.

"Did you call your grandmother to see if she still had T.K's crib?" Hiroaki asked.

"No." Matt mumbled, "I guess I forgot."

"I doubt that." Hiroaki glanced over at his son. "Call them tonight. You will be glade to get it over. Maybe their anger will dismiss once they arrive for their visit."

"I hope." Matt sighed.

"And be prepared for your grandmother to take you shopping. I remember Nancy went almost every weekend for two months when her mother visited."

"Shopping? Again!" Matt's mouth dropped open.

"It really isn't that bad. The secret to baby shopping with her mother is that you linger behind and agree at everything she says." Hiroaki strolled over to look at the car seats. "When we get home I'll show you how to hook this up and how to fasten the baby in safely."

"It isn't going to be born for a few months, why do we have to do it when we get home? I have practice with the guys."

"For one, learn now and you won't worry about later. Two, this is far more important then band practice and would you please stop referring the child as 'it'?"

"What else am I going to call it? I mean the baby. It's…well I don't know what it is yet!" Matt stumbled with his sentence.

"Well you can start saying, 'The baby, the child' or you can just pick a he or a she and we'll find out later if you are right or wrong." Hiroaki placed a car seat in the cart. "Come on."

"I think you like this more then you are letting on."

"The idea of a baby or shopping?" Hiroaki asked.

"Shopping, maybe both." Matt stated.

"I like shopping as much as you do but I'm not going to let you just pick out anything when you don't know what to look at. As for the idea of a baby," Hiroaki smirked, "I'm upset as hell with you Matt but I can't blame the child for your mistakes nor can you. I knew I would be a grandfather, maybe not this early but yeah I thought about taking him or her fishing as I did with you. I like the idea of teaching them how to ride a bike, telling them stories about you when you were a child. I want to be a grandfather, Matt so yes I am getting excited about the idea." Hiroaki moved on to the next item on his list, "I just hope that you won't make the same mistakes that I did."

"You didn't do so badly," Matt told him.

"I didn't do so well either. I am not the best father, Matt. You don't have to pretend with me, just learn from me."

"Well…don't let me make those mistakes then."

"I'll do everything I can for you not to do the things I did but I can't hold your hand any longer. You are a remarkable brother towards Tk, I know you will make a better father then I have been. I just hope that I can be a better grandfather. I'm thinking it as a second chance."

"You put yourself down way too much." Matt sighed. "I've told you that you didn't screw up."

"Yeah, well." Hiroaki shrugged to end the conversation that felt uncomfortable to him.

* * *

Matt stood behind the door, chewing on his bottom lip. After the demonstration of the car seat, Matt strolled over to Tai's house and now waited for someone to answer his knock. Finally, the doorknob turned slowly and Tai's sister poked her head out the door. For sometime now, Kari had been acting a little abnormal and Matt found himself uncertain of how he should act around her new personality. He wondered if he was the only one who noticed.

"Hi Kari." Matt gave her a smile.

"Hi Matt." Kari opened the door wider but only enough for her to lean on. "I didn't expect to see you here today."

"I know, I wasn't planning on showing up but band practice was cancelled."

"Oh. What happen?" Kari asked smiling sweetly up at Matt.

"Someone fell ill." Matt shrugged, "Is your brother home?"

"Tai?"

"Yeah, Tai." Matt hid his smirk. "Only one brother right?"

"Oh." Kari blinked, a blush coming to her cheeks. She opens the door wider to let him pass. "Tai's in his bedroom."

"Is your mum home?" Matt asked.

"Yeah." Kari glanced over at the blonde with curiosity. "Why?"

"Just wondering. I kinda need to ask her something." Matt headed for Tai's room.

"Well she's in the kitchen." Kari pointed over the kitchen door. "Who knows what she's making behind those doors."

"I'll talk to her later." Matt winked at her before sliding into Tai's room.

Tai looked up from his bed when his friend walked through the door.

"A beautiful day and your indoors. Not only are you indoors but you are still in bed!" Matt shook his head.

"I'm cleaning my room up." Tai shrugged and went back to reading a sports illustrated magazine.

"And a fine job!" Matt flopped down beside him and peered at the cover of the magazine. "Tai this is dated last year."

"I know, but I lost it last year." Tai brushed Matt's hand away from pulling a corner of the magazine down. After a moment of silence, Tai pulled the magazine away from his face, "What are you doing here. I thought you had practice."

"I did but someone caught sick." Matt shrugged.

"Oh." Tai flipped the magazine back up. "Well if you stay here you'll have to help me clean my room."

"Hmm…" Matt picked up another magazine. "I told dad."

Tai peered over the top of his magazine. "And?"

"And now he knows."

"Duh! What did he say?"

"Not much at first. He mostly yelled but today he took me shopping."

"He must really hate you."

"For the baby." Matt rolled his eyes. "I have to tell my grandparents tonight."

"How long are you grounded?" Tai asked.

"I'm not. He didn't even bring it up."

"Scary." Tai shook his head, "Wanna stay for dinner?"

"Now that's scary!" Matt barked. "Dad called off work today and he wanted me to make it home for dinner."

"So when are you going to tell the others?" Tai asked.

"I don't know. Soon. I mean would rather that they heard from me then from the vine." Matt frowned. "I need to tell Tk yet."

"Hey Matt, let me tell Sora." Tai edge forward.

"Sora?"

"Don't ask but let me tell her, okay?"

Matt studied his friend's face for a moment before slowly nodding his head. "Sure."

"Thanks. So…boy or is it a girl?"

"I don't know." Matt fell back against Tai's bed, "You know this doesn't even feel real. Do you remember the time when you and I had to have our wisdom teeth pulled? We joked around with each other but it didn't phase us until we were actually sitting in the dentist chair."

"That hurt like hell." Tai rubbed his jaw.

"How do you think the others will take it?" Matt asked.

"Don't know. Who all knows?"

"You, Joe, Dad and me."

"I guess we'll find out."

"Tai?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think your mum could help me?" Matt asked.

"With what?"

"Watching the baby while I'm at school. Do you think she would be interested in a job like that?"

"Seriously?" Tai glanced over at his friend.

"Yeah. Dad said we need a nanny and thought she would be good for the job. If she was looking for some extra money."

"I don't know. You'd have to ask her but you know that would mean telling her."

"I know."

"It would be saving me and Kari." Tai smiled, "She'd be so busy with your kid she would forget about her quest to kill us with experimental foods."

"Come with me." Matt stood up.

"What now?"

"Yeah now." Matt looked down at his friend, "I'm the one who got the girl pregnant not you."

"Well….I'm supposed to be cleaning my room."

"Come on Tai."

"Fine but if I get into trouble for not cleaning my room you will so owe me one!" Tai climbed off his bed.

"How long have you been cleaning?" Matt asked, following his friend out the door.

"An hour and fifteen minutes." Tai looked over at the hall clock.

"How much have you done?"

"I started out with good intention but after sweeping under the bed I found the magazine and I've been reading it for an hour and five minutes now."

"Whatcha doing?" Kari asked Tai and Matt as they walked pass.

"I'll tell you later." Tai barely acknowledged her as he pushed through the kitchen door. "Hey mum."

"Did you clean your room?" She turned from the counter spotting Matt as he took a seat at the table. "Hello Matt, I didn't hear you come in. Would you like to stay for dinner? We are having tarter tots made out of imitation yams."

"No thank you." Matt shook his head

"You sure? I can send some home with you."

"No thank you ma'am." Matt shook his head again.

"Well I have cookies." She started for the cabinet.

"Mum, we're not hungry." Tai stopped her by grasping her thin arm with his large hand. "We need to talk to you."

"Oh." She looked over at Matt and then at Tai who now held out a chair for her to seat on. "Oh this is serious isn't it?"

"Yeah it is." Tai sat down beside her. "How would you like another child in your home?"

"Oh no." Susumu covered her mouth, "Your father kicked you out of your own home!" She placed a hand over Matt's, "You poor dear! Of course you can stay here!"

"No, no." Tai shook his head.

"I was wondering if you may be interested in being a nanny," Matt said softly, "You see I'm going to be a father."

"A father." Susumu frowned glancing at both boys. Tai nodded his head.

"Dad said that I need to find a nanny but I'm not comfortable with a stranger being alone with the baby." Matt went on. "I don't know who else to trust and you being a housemother I thought that maybe if it wasn't too much trouble you might be interested in this job opportunity. It would only be while I'm at school."

"Think about it, you always said you wanted another baby but this time you get to give it back at the end of the day." Tai beamed.

"I can't believe you are going to be a father." Susumu brushed some hair behind her ear. "Oh my I remember when you two were ten. You hated girls then."

"Yeah well we sorta moved out of that phase since." Tai glanced over at his friend.

"Well I'll have to speak to my husband about this first but I'm honoured that you would think of me, Matt."

"I really could use the help. I do not know whom else to ask. My grandmother is getting a little too old to be running after a baby and with my other grandparents living in France…."

"Have you spoken to your mother about this?" Susumu studied Matt' face.

"No and really she wouldn't be able to help me. She works the same time I'm in school." Matt shrugged.

"Oh Matt you have to tell her!"

"Dad said he was going to."

"Mum," Tai shook his head, silently pleading her not to push the subject any further.


	9. Chapter 9

gizmo-396: Don't you hate it when computers let you down? I know yesterday I was having some time with my own computer. I was just at end of my nerves and the smallest things were irrating to me and wouldn't you know it my computer decided to give me a hard time too!

FallenArchangelDD: Thank you! I appreciate you reading and reviewing on this story.

JyouraKoumi: Thank you again for you reviews. What does "Bizzy-bone is sicc" mean? Is that good or should I be worried?

cutie sora: You'll have to wait a little bit to find out why Tai wanted to tell Sora. I wanted to get TK into this chapter, maybe Sora will be next. I love Matt and Sora also but I have read a few stories with Matt/Mimi that are just as good. I guess it depends on what the author is comfortable with.

Digi-Girl101: LOL, simple and to the point! Thank you.

Nikki1: Welcome back from your vacation! I hope you had fun and glad to know you made it back in one peice. Where did you go? I do believe I have set my mind on what sex the child will be. Only one other person knows because I had to ask permission. I was reading this story, still am and Matt has a child in that story. I love the name, I love the description of the child so I asked permission to use the name. It was agree and when the time comes I will plug in a beifing on the story that the character came from. Now the other story is completely differnt then this, in different worlds all together. It just happens to be when everyone are adults with children of their own. It is really good. **"are all of your stories like in the same universe or whatever?"** I am not sure if I understand the question but I will attempt to answer it. I don't like to set a place or time wth my story. I leave it up to the readers. Sometimes they bring the characters into their own world, soemtimes its better to invision them somewhere else. I do like to intwine my stories together. Sometimes it's an object from one story and I'll bring it into another story. Sometimes the characters will even refer to another moment from a story like: "remember that time when you" after that sentence I might still something from another one of my stories, linking them all together. I am going to do it to this story, with Kari. Matt always drives the same car. Tai always beboops someone on the nose. Somehow I try to have all my stories connecting.

Stained In Negativity: Hphm, you wouldn't believe it but I acutually did one potatoe, two potatoe with those names! I thought that Susumu might be Sue in english. I am not very good with these names! I am trying and thank you for clearing it up for me! I really do appreciate it.

Okay now everyone, including those who are just reading. I am a little indifferent with this chapter. I'm not sure if I overboared it with emmotions, if I put too much into it or if I just ended up making Matt a basket case and Tk molding hiim into this trouble person. Maybe I should have held of posting it...I'm not sure if I reuined the story with this chapter or strengthen the characters. I do know that you should understand problem Matt has when it comes to forgiving his mother. If anything, I was able to clarify that much. In a nutshell, this isn't my favorite chapter but maybe you will like it or maybe not. Just keep in mind it is a story and I'm only a person.

onward...

* * *

After his little conversation with his mother, Tk left her alone for most of the day. Not for her to deal with her own emotions but so he could practice what he wanted to say to his brother. He went over and over his conversation in his head, what he should say if Matt would respond one way or another way.

He wanted to be prepared, to have all the questions and expect the answers. After all, his brother owed him that. He was tired of Matt treating him like a child. It was time that Matt realise that he was not the same little boy that would cry over the smallest things. By the time he did leave his house, he left in a furious rage.

Once again, Matt chose not to confine in him. His only brother and Matt still turned his back on him. They had made a promise to help each other out when the need arise. It seems it only worked one sided. Once again, Tk felt like he was outside Matt's door, rapping his knuckles against the barer that separated them. Not this time, this time Tk was going through that door, one way or another.

He took a deep breathe and walked through is father's apartment and put on a false smile. "Hey dad."

"Tk!" Hiroaki smiled brightly, "I wasn't expecting to see you today. What's up?"

"Not much. I thought you were working." Tk shut the door behind him.

"I'm taking a personal day off." His father gave him a weak smile, "I guess I should have taken one a long time ago."

"Maybe." Tk shrugged. "Is Matt home?"

"Yes he is actually. He is in his room strumming his guitar." Hiroaki eyed his younger son. "Can't you hear it?"

"Oh." Tk's cheeks flushed, he felt stupid. Of course Matt was home, who else besides Matt knew how to play any musical instrument between the three of them. "I um need to talk to him."

"He's all yours." Hiroaki watched his younger son carefully, "You okay Tk?"

"Yeah, why?" Tk paused with his hand on his brother's door.

"You look a little flushed. I hope you're not coming down with anything."

"I'm fine." Tk smiled at his father.

Tk walked into his brother's room, stepping over some clothes that found what seems to be a permanent place on the floor. His brother sat on a bed that sat low to the floor. Dark blue coverlets that their grandmother had made for Matt on his last birthday draped loosely over the bed. Matt looked up from his guitar, giving Tk an acknowledging smile before he turned back to his guitar, strumming the strings lovingly.

"When were you going to tell me, Matt?" Tk asked with anger dwelling in his voice. His brother looked up sharply, unexpected by the anger Tk had in his voice. Matt's hand stilled the strings on the guitar. "How were you going to let me find out? By the kids at school? Maybe from Tai. He knows, doesn't he?"

"I'm not sure if I know what you're talking about." Matt said slowly, placing his guitar protectively behind him.

"You bloody well do know!" Tk folded his arms in front of him.

"How do you know?" Matt asked softly.

"Not by you that's for sure." Tk shook his head, "Mum told me. Of course Dad told her because you can't do it yourself."

Matt stood up, running a hand through his blond hair, "Do what myself?"

"Tell our mother."

"She's your mother, not mine." Matt mumbled. "Look, what's the big deal. Dad said he was going to tell Nancy so of course you would find out from her."

"I should have found out from you!" Tk argued. "You told Tai, didn't you?"

"Yes I did because he knew something was bugging me and…I don't know. You know how he is," Matt smirked.

"I knew something was wrong but you kept blowing me off."

"You're jealous, aren't you?" Matt laughed. "Don't you think you're a little too big to be jealous of my friends?"

"Get over yourself." Tk hissed. "This has nothing to do with your friends. It is about us. We're brothers, Matt."

"Brother's don't share everything." Matt told him softly.

"Especially if you're the brother. You don't share anything do you?"

"I'm not sure where you are going or what you want me to say, Teek." Matt walked over to his brother. "Do you want me apologise for not telling you? I would have told you before people at school found out. I had to tell dad before I told you. I mean, you can't keep secrets well." Matt shrugged and walked over to a window in his room. He peered out, watching the street below him yet not seeing them at all. In his thoughts, Matt was trying to straighten things out between him and his brother but every word came out wrong. .

"I keep secrets Matt." Tk frowned.

"Of course you do and no one will ever find out about them unless they read your damn book." Matt sighed.

"My book?"

"You write everything down in that bloody book, Tk." Matt turned slowly. "We've all read it. If I read it, I know Nancy has. I wanted Dad to know before she found out. Nancy would had just stormed up to him and throw everything in his face as it being his fault."

"No she wouldn't." Tk shook his head.

"Yes she would. She has done it before. She blames him for the marriage falling apart, said he was not there for her. For her Tk. Not for us. She wanted a chance to be happy she told him. Said that she deserves to start thinking about herself and making herself happy.

It was all about her!" Matt's eyes blazed with anger. "I couldn't tell you because you can't keep anything from her!"

"And you can." Tk gave a bitter smile, "Even her own grandchild. You are even willing to keep that from her too!"

"You would have told her and she would have known. I didn't have to keep anything from her." Matt shrugged.

"I can hardly remember them being together, Matt. I cannot remember their fights but I remember there were a lot of them. Did you actually want to grow up with them fighting all the time? They would have eventually hated each other. I wouldn't want to grow up in a house like that." Tk walked closer to his brother. "They both settled on the divorce, not just Mum."

"You just don't get it." Matt shook his head.

"I don't get it because you won't tell." Tk threw up his hands. "Damn it Matt. I am not a child anymore! I can actually help if you just let me!"

"Help with what?" Matt asked, "Why does everyone think that I need help?"

"Hello, where have you been?" Tk laughed. "You have all this stuff bottled up inside of you and you won't release it."

"You are delusional." Matt shook his head.

"I know what I see."

"Then you are seeing things in the dark, Teek. I'm fine."

"Damn it Matt you irritate me to know ends!" Tk shouted.

"Yeah you grew up, didn't you Teek. You can say few swear words and you know everything, don't you?" Matt kept his voice low. "I have no idea what you thought you could accomplished coming here and acting the way you are. I did not know when you walk through that door and I am still lost here, Tk. What do you want from me?"

"I want you to lean on me and I want you to forgive mum. Don't keep the baby from her." Tk said slowly. "You didn't think about her did you? I know you would never take the baby over to her, you wouldn't even call when it is born, will you? Do you know how much you hurt her? You are so cold towards her. She never wanted to hurt us; she only wanted to be happy."

"She could have been happy if she wasn't so selfish Tk." Matt sat down on his bed, leaning over with his elbow on his knees. "You know I remember this one telephone she made to one of her friends. I think it was Angie."

"Aunt Angie?" Tk nodded, his mother's best friend has always been close to Tk.

"Call her what you want." Matt muttered, "She told Angie that she was going through with it. Said she was going to tell dad tonight when he got off his shift. She rehearsed what she was going to say to Angie. It sounded cold." Matt trailed off, his thought reeling back in time when he was younger.

"Nancy always seems to forget that Dad worked late to give us stuff he never had. He wanted the best for her. He always kept us in mind while he was at work. Always. There was this time he took me to work and I caught him calling home and hanging up. I asked him about it and do you know what he told me?" Matt glanced over at his brother who shook his head, "He told me that he just wanted to hear her voice on the answering machine, even though she never picked up."

"I didn't know that." Tk sat slowly down next to his brother. Matt never looked at him.

"Dad loved her sometimes I think he still does." Matt went on. "When I heard Nancy talking to Angie I thought I could save everything. I waited for her to hang up and I asked her one question. I asked if she would ever leave me."

Tk felt himself getting sick. This was a part of Matt he never known, maybe no one ever did. It was a secret from a child in hope to keep their family together.

"She told me no, that she would never leave me. That she loved me and couldn't understand why I would say something like that." Matt turned halfway around, reaching for his guitar. "So when the judge asked who I would want to stay with, I said Dad. It made sense in my head. If I refuse to leave Dad then Nancy would keep her promise stay with me, we would all be together. Well that is what I thought. "

"So when she left dad…"

"She broke her promise to me. She left me too." Matt strummed his guitar slowly.

Tk watched his brother's fingers as they moved over the strings realising that maybe music was Matt's security blanket, soothing his mind from the pain he kept from the world.

"She never wanted to hurt you."

"But she did, didn't she?" Matt said in a soft tone barely heard from the melody of the guitar.

"Can't you forgive her?" Tk asked.

"I don't think I can."

"But what about this lady you got pregnant?" Tk asked, "She's leaving the baby behind and if you ask me, it's a lot harsher then what mum did."

"But it's not." Matt shook his head, "Nancy made a promise to dad when they were married, and she made a promise to me. The girl I know made no promises to anyone."

"She's still turning her back."

"On someone who will never remember her. On someone who will not remember what she smelled like when she held them or recall what her voice sounded when she sung a lullaby. I think that makes a big difference."

"I think it makes you a hypocrite." Tk set his jaw.

"Well you know being a hypocrite is like being greedy, its human nature." Matt sighed. "But you should be please, I told you something that no one, not even dad knows. Now you have to prove that you are indeed that 'grown-up' you were boasting about and keep it to yourself."


	10. Chapter 10

**BladeMasterAd:** I don't think anyone won't understand him once he tells them. Or as you will read, tells mimi in hopes she tells everyone for him. I always receive the impression that matt hated confrontment. You know how there are people who find it easier to tell you face to face while other's do better by writing a letter. I'm that way. I prefer to be away from someone when I pour my feelings out. I think Matt's the same why while Tai needs to be there. To explain just in case you don't get it. So I think it will be easier if Matt took the cowardly way out in this one. I will tell you that Mimi will be thrilled. Thank you for the review, I did need it after that chapter. I honestly didn't think it went well. I think this chapter did much better. Tai will meet the red haired lady!

**Stained In Negativity**: I read this review over and over again and for the longest time couldn't understand what you meant about your story. I read your story "Don't" over and then it dawned on me yesterday. Tk confronted Matt in his room, on the bed while he played the guitar as their mother done so in your story. Matt's father was in the next room and Matt did stop playing, unlike your story but he picked up again later. So your right and I wrote this after I read your story. I hope you didn't think I took some of it, I think more that you inspired it. I love that story. You did a wonderful job on it.

**Curtis Zidane Ziraa:** I'm glad you believe it's realistic. I guess it is in a way. I wanted the mother to leave. So many times you see mothers raising their children alone. Once in awhile, there are dad's doing it too. I guess I wanted to point out that it doesn't matter who is raising the child it changes their lives. Thank you for your review.

**FallenArchangelDD**: Brothers and sisters fight all the time. I do wish other people would put siblings bickering in their stories. It happens but when they are close, they forgive each other a lot faster. I've noticed that only children in the household tends to take little arguments more personal then children with siblings. Have you notice that? Maybe it's just me. Thank you for your review. I do appreciate everyone taking the time to give me that pat on the back. And for corrections.

**Nikki1**: I love Matt and Sora as a couple and it wasn't an accident that I made the mother of Matt's child a red head…I wanted a little of Sora in this lady. I wanted a reason for his attraction. Sora will find out in this chapter about Matt. Izzy also and Tai will actually meet her. I don't think Tai thinks highly of her. Matt and his mother will be slow. Matt won't be pouring out his feelings to her anytime soon if at all in this story but he will cross the line he made many years ago. He will take the first step and she will accept what he is willing to give her with a lot of patience.

**gizmo-396**: Thank you. I don't think the show ever really went into dealing with that, of course it wasn't a show about Matt and Tk so that may be the reason why they didn't. But I often thought why matt was so bitter and held so much anger against her. When you're a child, promises mean so much and hurt just as much when they are broken.

**JyouraKoumi**: Aw well that explains it. I don't speak getto.lol, you'll have to help me with your phases from time to time, okay?

**Digi-Girl101**: Thank you for reading and reviewing. I'm glad you are still enjoying the story.

**wolf's lament:** Wow thanks. That chapter was very difficult for me to right and I really wanted to just delet the whole chapter and start over but I didn't know where to start! I'm glad you thought it was better then I did.

Sorry everyone the reviews are long. I tend to ramble at times. In this chapter I wanted to write more with Matt and his lady friend but I don't want to offend anyone so Tai helped me. Bless him for being reliable to appear anywhere. I don't know what I'd do if Tai wasn't in my stories. It is long, sorry but I do hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Tai watched his best friend swing her racket; a huge twang sound sent the tennis ball over the net into the opponent side. The ball was sent back over the net and then again. Tai rubbed the back of his neck, tired from watching the ball hit the marked pavement. Tennis practice, Tai found out that it was not very bad to watch. He preferred soccer but that was his sport, no longer Sora's. He had to hand it to the game, running back and forth like that did look exhausting. 

Sora bounced up to him with her famous smile and her rusty eyes shining brilliantly. "Tai! I thought you would be on your way home."

Tai shook his head and leaned forward on the bench. "We need to talk."

"We do?" Sora glanced over at her tennis mates, "About what?"

Tai looked away from her for a moment, his attention focus on some of Sora's friends.

"Hey Sora are you coming?" One blonde called out.

"In a second!" Sora waved.

"Sora, we really need to talk." Tai locked eyes with her. "Seriously."

"What's wrong Tai? You're scaring me." Sora smiled nervously.

"Please? I will wait after you shower. I don't intend to be callous but you kind of reek."

"No worse then you after practice!" Sora lightly bounced the netted racket off his head.

Tai grabbed her racket from her hand and chased her towards the girls changing area, Sora laugh the whole way, slamming the girls' locker room door in his face. Tai walked across the hall and sank down onto the cold floor while he waited for Sora. He received some smirks from girls he knew from his classes and a few giggles that girls did sometimes behind whispering hands.

* * *

"You brake that you'll have to get me another one." Tai was bouncing the side of the racket on the floor when Sora emerged. Sora stood before him in a pair of worn looking jeans and a small pink top. 

Tai smiled up at her as he held out his hand that she grasped with out hesitation and helped him horst himself up to his feet. They walked side by side, towards Sora's apartment.

Sora kept glancing at Tai as she tried to make some small talk yet he kept his hands stuffed in his pockets and his head towards the ground.

"Tai, obviously there is something wrong." Sora sighed finally. "You hadn't said one word since we left the tennis court. I can't keep talking to myself, people will start thinking of me in strange ways!"

"I know." Tai stopped walking and scanned his area, finally realizing where they were. "Let's take it to the park." Tai grasped her hand and escorted her across the street and through a side alley to the entrance of the park. He kept pulling her along and with his strides longer then her own, she found herself jogging to keep from falling on her face. Finally, he found a concealed picnic area behind some trees. He sat down at one of the weather tattered tables and Sora sat across from him. She placed her tennis bag on the table, folded her hands together and place them in front of her.

"So, Tai." Sora grin. "What's going on?"

"Okay this isn't easy for me to tell you this." Tai took her hand in his own. "I um…well I've been talking to Matt and he told me something that might be a surprise to you."

"Oh?" Sora frowned. "What is it?"

"Remember when you asked me if he was seeing anyone?"

"Yeah."

"I said no." Tai looked at her for a moment.

"Right. You said no." Sora smiled again but with uncertainly.

"Well I was wrong. He was."

"Was?"

"Yeah. Was. He isn't now but he was at the time."

"So he is still not seeing anyone." Sora shrugged her shoulders. "Was it serious? Is that what you mean? That they broke up and he's taking it hard or something?"

"No. He said that he never loved her or anything like that. He just…made love to her." Tai felt a blush rising on his cheeks.

"Oh." Sora unfolded her hands. "Well I never expected him to be a virgin, Tai. And if it is over then maybe I can still tell him how I feel."

"It's over but things are a little more complicated." Tai rubbed his forehead. "You see, this girl he was seeing is pregnant and he is the father."

"Pregnant?" Sora echoed her friend. "Is he sure?"

"Convinced enough to make me feel certain." Tai nodded his head. "There's more."

"How could there be more?" Sora looked up at the sky, blinking back the tears she didn't want to shed.

"She doesn't want the kid but he does. He's going to be a single father, Sor." Tai watched her for a moment. "The chance is there if you still want it but now it's a little more complicated. You have to ask yourself if you want to be with him and a baby, someone else's baby. I know how you feel about Matt but do you want involved in that kind of relationship? He might not even be ready for someone, not with a baby one the way."

Sora nodded her head; tears still threaten to escape from her eyes. "How is he doing with all of this?"

"He's scared. I would be too but his father is talking to him. He even asked my Mum to be a nanny! Can you believe it, my mother?"

"She would be good at it. She did a good job with you." Sora gave him a shaky smile, wiping tears away from her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sor." Tai climb over the table to sit next to her and positioned her into his arms while she wrestled with her tears. "I know how much you care for him and I know you were just waiting for him to come about. I told you the damn boy is blind!" Tai made small circles on her back as she leaned against his shoulder.

"Gwad, I don't even know why I'm crying. We're not even dating and I'm acting as though he cheated on me.'' Sora's voice was muffled against Tai's shoulder. "I feel so stupid." Sora gave a small hic-up when she pushed Tai away. "I shouldn't have waited. Maybe I should have been more aggressive and just went after him like the other girls."

"You're not stupid Sora. It's too late to worry on what might have been." Tai wiped her tears away with his thumb. "Just think of what you want to do. Maybe wait until this kid is born and see if you want that kind of romance or even if Matt is ready to be in one. Who knows, maybe you might think that Matt isn't really what you are after. I'm sure this new ordeal will change the guy. I know it would me."

Sora nodded against his hand. She sniffled a little. "You know, maybe this is a lesson to you."

"To me?" His chocolate eyes filled with confusion.

"Maybe this will make you do something now before it's too late for you and Mimi." Sora stood up, her legs felt like Jell-O. "Maybe you should tell her how you feel before it's too late and something comes between you and what you want." She bent down and gave Tai a kiss on the cheeks. "I need to go home and think. Thank you for telling me, Tai."

Tai watched her walk away and after a moment called out, "I love you!"

Sora turned around to walk backwards. She blew him a kiss, "Love you too!"

* * *

Matt ranged the small white button beside Izzy's door and turned as an old man walked out of the elevator to shuffle down the hall before he turned his head towards the door as it opened. 

"Matt." Izzy looked surpised. "Just you?" He asked as he tried to peek over Matt's shoulder.

"Just me." Matt smirked, clearly amused by Izzy's behaviour.

"Oh. Well it's just that you never come over by yourself." Izzy opened the door wider for Matt to walk through.

"Don't I?" Matt frowned as he thought back to all his visits with Izzy.

"No. Have a seat." Izzy pointed to the sofa.

"You're right. I never do come over alone." Matt sat on the sofa cushion. "Sorry. I guess I should work on that."

"It really isn't a big deal. I know we don't have much in common. Do you need a drink or something to eat?" Izzy asked and Matt shook his head. Izzy sat down across from him, uncertain what to do. Matt was not exactly the easiest person to entertain. "I made a new computer game!"

"Did you? What is it about?" Matt asked.

"Well it wouldn't be something you would be interested in I guess. I enter this contest to design an educational computer game for grade school level."

"What is the subject you focused on?"

"Fractions, history, science and language. I threw a little of everything in there." Izzy shrugged, as it was not a big deal.

"That's great Izzy. I didn't even realize you were working on something like that. I know Tai loves the games you make for him and I enjoyed mine greatly. I'm sure you will be recognized for your efforts. Computer games seemed to make learning fun in my opinion. Better then a teacher droning on."

"I've been working on it for a few months now. Davis has been coming over to check it out. Unfortunately for me, he is a lot brighter then he looks or acts. He clicks the right answers with out hesitation" Izzy sighed, "I might have to actually borrow someone's kid from down the hall to try it out. Anything new with you?"

"I received my acceptance from the college I wanted to attend." Matt told him.

"You did? That's great Matt!" Izzy beamed. "Did you tell your dad yet?"

"No." Matt shook his head, "I um…had other news to tell him. I'm not sure if I can attend this school now."

"Why not? Your dad will be thrilled. He knows how much this means to you. Besides, he has even told you that you should not rely on just your band. Musicians have fall outs all the time."

"I know and your right. I thought about what I would want to do if the band ever split or something along those lines." Matt nodded his head. "Hey Iz, the real reason that I came over is to apologies to you about our little row last month."

"Oh. Honestly I nearly forgotten about that." Izzy frowned. Even though Matt would never admit it, Izzy had observed a long time ago that Matt tends to dwell on the past to often. The past always seemed to be Matt's shadow, following him as it was apart of him, almost haunting the boy. "But your apology is accepted if it makes you feel better."

Matt smiled and nodded. "You see I should have just asked your opinion about being adopted. I thought since you were adopted, you would be the best candid and I just turned it into an argument."

"Well you are an argumentum person." Izzy teased and waited for Matt to say more. "But I don't understand. What does being adopted have to do with anything?"

"Iz I'm going to be a father in about four-five months." Matt played with the end of the sofa armrest.

"A father?" Izzy whistled. "Wow. Is this good?"

"I'm not sure." Matt laughed about his own uncertainty.

"Do you love her?" Izzy asked and Matt shook his head no. "So what are you going to do?"

"Keep the child. The mother does not want it. She was going to give it up for adoption which was why I quizzed you so badly about your thoughts on adoption. Adoption was an option for me. It isn't any longer." Matt sighed. "Joe knows and Tai. Of course Tk and my father know of the baby also."

"How about your mother?"

"Dad told her and I have to tell my grandparents. I keep putting it off."

"When are you going to tell the others?"

"I was going to do it during one of our get together but I thought of another way." Matt licked his lip, "It's a cowardly way but it's an easier way. I am going to tell Mimi. Mimi will tell everyone and plus!"

"Has the mother told anyone?" Izzy watched his friend shake his head.

"Really there isn't that many more people that need to know. Tons that will want to know. I have to tell my band mates yet. I've told you and Tai wanted to tell Sora…"

"Oh Sora." Izzy groaned.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"No, it's something. What?"

"You can be so blind sometimes." Izzy looked over at Matt. "Sora is in love with you. She's been in love with you a long time."

Matt shook his head, "No her and Tai…"

"Are just friends." Izzy interrupted. "She's always gone out of her way on your birthdays or any big event that showed up in your life. She has always made it a point to be there for you."

"Friends do that for friends."

"She had never made me anything for Valentines Day and Christmas or arranged a whole party just because she thought I was feeling a little down."

"Tai has done that, doesn't mean he's in love with me."

"Tai is strange to begin with and he knows Sora is in love with you. He knows and that is the reason he is telling her and not you. Think about it Matt. Look back at all the signs, there are all there." Izzy sighed.

"Great, now I feel a thousand times worse." Matt mumbled.

"Don't. It's not your fault. No one ever claim that you are a good representative against blondes being airheads." Izzy smirked as Matt glared at him.

* * *

Matt slid his key slowly into the key hole and heard the lock click open. The day was not even over and it felt as if it was never going to end. He felt drained of energy and yet, he felt lighter as if he an overloaded backpack that he had been carrying was tossed along the path. He started to push the door open when he felt slender, warm arms slip around his waist, small hands slid up and down his stomach. 

"I've missed you." A voice purred from behind him. He felt the warmth of another body push against his back. With a smile, Matt turned around, his back now at the door to face the intruder.

"Did you?"

"Oh very much." The red hair woman slid her hand up his chest to rest behind his neck. She pushed his mouth against her own, sliding her tongue over his lips before slipping pass to caress his tongue. Matt felt her painted lips curl as he moaned into her mouth. She slid her other hand down below his waist. "I see that you've missed me too."

Matt placed a hand behind his back to turn the doorknob. The apartment's door swung open and Matt pulled the young woman into the room with him. "Are you staying or just dropping by?" Matt asked between her kisses. He shut the door while he backed her up towards the sofa.

"Just dropping by," She moaned as she dropped his pocket book near the door.

"Hmmm." Matt kissed the base of her neck as he pulled his blouse loose from her skirt.

"Is your father home?" She asked as she worked the zipper of his jeans.

"What do you think?" Matt smiled as he slid her blouse down her shoulders and planted a kiss between her breast.

"I think you should read the note on your refrigerator." A voice came from the doorway of the kitchen.

"Tai!" Matt spun around. The girl that was in his arms swiftly bent down to retrieve her blouse from the floor.

"If you did take time to read the note, then you would know that your father only went to pick up a few groceries. But the way you two are going at it, I bet it's over before he comes home."

Matt turned around to assist the red head as she fumbled at the buttons on her blouse.

"Now tell me if I'm wrong." Tai pushed himself away from the door that he was leaning on. "But isn't this how the two of you got into this mess in the first place?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Matt asked with out looking at his friend.

"Looks like I'm saving your ass from embracement once your father enters through the door with a bag of food in his arms. Lets not forget that, though don't hold me to this but I'm pretty sure he can get his beautiful young lady here arrested for chid molesting or whatever law is that they will incline she has broken to have her way with you. Now," Tai held up his hands, "I'm on your side. We are old enough to make that decision ourselves but you know how parents can be…as matter of fact you'll be one." Tai looked over at girl beside Matt who now stood fully clothed in front of him. He extended his hand out towards her, "Nice to meet you. I'm Tai, the godfather."

"The what?" The girl looked up at Matt and back at Tai.

"The child you are clearly caring is my godchild." Tai smiled and patted her stomach. "Hard to believe that you'll be delivering in a few months."

"I um…I need to go." The girl took Tai's hand away from her slightly swollen belly and looked over at Matt. "I just dropped by to give you this." She walked over to her purse and held up an envelope that she placed against Matt's chest.

Matt placed his hand over the envelope with out looking at it. "I'm sorry. He doesn't knock he just….walks out from behind closed doors." Matt apologized to her while he sent daggers at Tai's directions. Tai gave him his best smile and a slight shrug as asking what did he expect.

"I have to get going anyways." The girl gave Matt a quick kiss on the cheek before slamming the door behind her.

"Well that went nicely, don't you think? I can certainly see how you became attracted to her. Legs like that and her breast!" Tai made a gesture with his hands in front of him.

"What do you want?" Matt hissed.

"Do I detect a note of hostility?" Tai's brown eyes grew huge. "After I just saved your ass from getting booted by your father's shoe?"

"Tai." Matt warned.

"You know what I don't get?" Tai went on, as he did not hear a word Matt said. "She seems to have time to screw you but what happens when the child is born? Is she just going to come by to fuck you and not see her kid?"

"She's moving back home once the child is born." Matt moved passed him, placing the envelope on the coffee table.

"Ah, well that clears that up." Tai rolled his brown eyes and threw his hands up in the air. "I can't believe you're okay with her just leaving. To continue on her life as though nothing changed. Am I wrong to believe that having a kid is suppose to be a big deal."

"Everything is a big deal with you." Matt took a seat on the sofa. "In reality, it doesn't matter what I think, Tai. We are not married nor do we want to be, not to each other. She could have just left me out of the loop altogether. I might not have even known I was going to be a father. She could have told me and then left, dropping the kid off on her way back home. I can't change her mind."

Tai sat down beside him and leaned back into the sofa. He levered his head up with the palm of his hand. "You might want to zipper up before your father comes home."

"You forgot to tell me what you are doing here." Matt stood up to zipper his pants.

"You're dad left me in by the way. I didn't just barge in as you seem to think." Tai stated.

"Still what are you doing here?" Matt asked as he opened the envelope that the girl gave him.

"I forgot a book the other day." Tai shrugged. "What did she give you?"

"I have no idea." Matt frowned.

Tai leaned over "It looks like one of those ink blob pictures. If you squint at it, you can see an elephant riding a bicycle. A broken bicycle but nevertheless, a bicycle."

"What the hell?" Matt flipped the small picture around. "Which way does it go?"

"This way." Tai flipped it around, "Or you can put it this way." He then flipped it once more. "But I like it this way…"

"Tai." Matt put the picture back into the envelope.

"What? I was trying to help."

"Well your not." Matt bit the bottom of his lip. "What do you suppose these series of numbers mean down below?"

"Ah well we over looked those didn't we? Well it's clear to me that those numbers are suppose to help you in figuring out which way the photo goes. See, if the numbers are upside down, then the picture is as well. Very cleaver, these picture making people are."

Matt turned and stared at Tai for a long time.

"What?" Tai asked.

Matt only shook his head.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry the replies of past reviews are hurried. I lost track of time and wanted to post this tonight.

BladeMasterAd: She came up from behind Matt in the apartment hallway. Matt let her in when he walked in through the door. There will be more of Matt and this girl but don't expect her to stick around. She isn't. She's the main problem of the story but she isn't a main character nor will she ever be. Tai might have a confront her, it is something I can think about, it's a good idea. Thank you.

Stained In Negativity: I had fun in writing dance in the rain but it's not my favorite story. I like the shoots and ladder chapter and the fact that I was able to put Tai into the story. . Thank you for the review here and there.

JyouraKoumi: Thanks for your review Jyoura. Yes you will have to help me with your getto. I don't understand any of it specially the colours.

Digi-Girl101: No but Joe will help them clear it up.

manga girl 08: Wow, all ten in one night. I find myself doing that to some of the stories. Thank you for doing so. That defeat is a great complement!

Nikki1: I have a friend with Tai's personality. I adore the fact that he can be there to cheer you up while making a joke of the world but at the same time, when you need him he's right there beside you with the most serious face. Its hard to find someone with those characterises. I'm not sure if she is far enough along to tell the sex but we are moving up a few weeks so we can find out if it's a boy or a girl in this chapter. I think in two more chapters, Matt and Sora will have a talk.

FallenArchangelDD: Thanks for your review and your right it could have been better. I could have gone into more detail or carried Matt and his lady friend further but I don't want to step on toes either. Do you think Tk and Matt should have shown more emotion? What area should I have improved?

cutie sora: There will be more of Matt and Sora in future chapters I can promise you that. I think more after the baby is born, close to the ending of the story but we're not there yet. This story is turning out longer then I thought it would be.

* * *

Matt braced his left arm against the side of the window as the jeep skidded into a left turn. He planted his feet into the floor as the jeep came to a sudden stop at a traffic light. 

"You okay Matt?" Tai glanced over at his friend.

"Fine." Matt croaked out. He cleared his throat again and more clearly repeated his words. "Fine."

"You sure?" Matt could see concern in his friend's brown eyes.

"Perfectly fine." Matt took a deep breath, realizing he that he was not breathing.

"Good." Tai smiled warmly before slamming his foot on the gas and speeding under the green light. Matt sank down in his seat as the jeep raced up and over a hill, shortly airborne before it crashed back down on the road. Matt's head snapped forward as they abruptly stopped in front of Joe's home.

Matt closed his eyes, thankful to be alive before he opened the door to escape the driver he calls friend. "Tai."

Tai, who also jumped out of his seat, glanced over the hood to meet his friend's eyes. "Yeah?"

"Are you sure you passed your driver's test?" Matt leaned over the hood of his friend's vehicle.

"Sure I'm sure. Why?" Tai asked, bracing his arm on the side of the jeep.

"Forget it."

"Wait. Hold on." Tai held up a hand. "Forget what?."

"Nothing, lets go."

"Matt do you honestly believe that I drive like that all the time?" Tai asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah. When haven't you?"

"I drive perfectly sane when you're not my passenger. I just like to see you lose your cool."

"You were driving like that on purpose?" Matt asked.

"Hell yeah. Now come on."

"I think I hate you."

"Nah, it's too early for you to hate me." Tai climbed the stairs of the apartment.

Matt followed Tai in the lobby and through the elevator doors. Tai pressed the fifth floor to Joe's room and looked over at Matt.

Matt shook his head and crossed his arms.

"You know…."

"Just don't."

"You didn't even wait for me to finish what I was going to say."

"You don't have to finish, I know what you are going to ask."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes and I said no."

"Haven't we been through this before?" Tai asked.

"Yeah we have and I told you not to then and I'm telling you not to do it now."

"Did I listen to you then?"

"No."

"What would make you think that I would listen to you now?" Tai reached up to the elevator buttons and Matt quickly smack his hand away from the panel.

"If you do Tai." Matt glared at his friend. "The first time that elevator opens I'm out and taking the stairs."

"It's fun."

"Have you ever seen me laughing?"

"You're too uptight." Tai started to push all the buttons.

"Damn you Tai." Matt smacked the back of his friend's head. "Are you purposely trying to irritate me today?"

"Duh…" Tai rolled his eyes.

The elevator open to the first floor and Matt stepped out.

"You'll get all sweaty, I know how much you hate being sweaty!" Tai called after him.

"Only four floors to go, Tai." Matt headed towards the doors to the stairs.

Tai smiled as a woman walked in with her child. She was about to press her floor and on seeing all the buttons lit up, she turned to look at Tai.

"Can you believe some kid was in here and did that? Just popped in, pressed the buttons and darted out again." Tai shook his head in disgust. "I bet you would never let your child do that kind of stuff, would you?" Tai winked at the little girl who held her mother's hand tightly.

* * *

"It's a sonogram." Joe only glanced at the picture Matt handed him. 

"I told you it looked like an x-ray!" Tai poked a finger in Matt's shoulder.

"You said it was an elephant riding a broken bike!" Matt pushed his hand away.

"A what?" Joe looked over at Tai who just shrugged.

"Well he told me that he thought it looked like someone blowing bubble gum." Tai nodded in Matt's direction.

"Tai said it was one of those ink blobs!" Matt pointed to his best friend.

"You didn't have to listen to me." Tai replied.

"I didn't! That's why we are here."

"Come here." Joe took the picture of to the window for better light and Matt walked over to stand beside him. "You too Tai. I don't want you going around saying Matt's baby is riding a bicycle or looks like one."

"The poor child. His father said that it resembles a wad of used bubble gum?" Tai walked over to stand beside Joe.

"See here is the head of the child." Joe took a pen cap and traced the outline of the child's head.

"Definitely Matt's kid." Tai whistled, "Look at the size of his head."

Matt leaned pass Joe and swatted Tai on the back of the head, "I'm going to revoke your guardianship!"

"You can't do that!" Tai looked over at Matt. "It's already been decided so stop threatening me!"

"Fine, I'll just kill you before I die and Tk can be its godfather."

"You're just upset because I pressed the elevator's buttons."

"I told you not too."

"And I told you that I never listen to you."

"Knock. It. Off." Joe warned them while he stared straight ahead. They both glared at each other but waited for Joe to speak up. "I can tell you if it is a boy or a girl, if you would like to know."

"Yeah, we want to know." Tai crossed his arms and nodded his head.

Joe glanced over at Tai and back at Matt who nodded his head.

"Yeah, that would be cool."

Joe pointed a spot on the photo, "Boy."

"A boy!" Tai smiled widely. "Did you hear that Matt? It's a boy!"

"I'm standing right here." Matt took the picture from Joe with a smile on his face as he studied the photo.

Joe clapped Matt on the back, "Congratulations."

"I can't believe we're having a boy!" Tai took out his cell phone. "Hey Mum, it's me Tai. Matt is having a boy! Yeah." Tai continued to bounce his head before hanging the telephone up. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told her. She's going to dig through my old baby stuff to see if there is anything for you to use." Tai frowned. "I know she's going to give you my stuff soccer ball, I just know it."

Matt and Joe exchanged glances. "I can give it back to you."

"No…It's fine. My godchild deserves the best and that ball took me through many restless nights." Tai sighed heavily.

* * *

When arriving back at his apartment, Matt sought out his father. Matt found his father in his bedroom, relaxing while reading the newspaper. Most likely, a column his ex-wife wrote, Matt thought sadly. If Tk could see how much their father still cared for Nancy, he would understand why Matt had trouble forgiving her. 

"Hey, dad." Matt smiled at his father warmly as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Hmmm?" His father folded the paper and sat it aside to give his son his attention.

"I went by Joe's today." Matt handed his father the envelope he just receive that day.

"A sonogram." His father looked at the picture.

"Joe says it's a boy."

Hiroaki nodded his head a small smile spreading on his face. "Well now you can start thinking of a name."

Matt shrugged, he had not really thought about it.

"Did you call your grandparents?"

"Uh. No." Matt shook his head.

"Why not?"

"I don't know." Matt shrugged.

"What are you doing now?"

"Nothing. Later I'm going to check out Sora's tennis practice with Tai."

"But right now, you don't have plans?"

"No."

"Why don't you use that time to call your grandparents?" Hiroaki gave Matt a nod towards the hallway that would lead to the telephone. Matt rolled his eyes and headed for the door.

He picked the telephone up and dialled his grandparent's number.

"Bon jour!" Matt smiled as he heard his grandfather's deep voice through the telephone.

"Bon jour grand-père." Matt smiled as his grandfather laughed at hearing his voice.

"Matt! Good to hear from you! How have you been?" Matt held the telephone as his father yelled to his wife, "Honey its Matt! No no, on the phone he hasn't run away to us yet."

"I'm not going to run away," Matt rolled his eyes. His grandparents, his mother's parents, always assume that Matt would venture out into the world and end up at their doorstep.

"Not yet but one day, we shall see." His grandfather chuckled. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well." Matt replied.

"And Tk? You are treating your little brother well?"

"He's hardly little any more, Grand-père. Between you and me, Tk could probably win some of our fights now."

"Ah! Is that so?"

"Tall and lanky."

"And how is my daughter?" His grandfather asked and in his voice, Matt knew he was trying to sound casually but Matt knew his grandfather.

"Tk is really excited about that laptop you are helping him purchase." Matt went on.

"Is he." His grandfather sounded sad and Matt closed his eyes. He hated disappointing him but he does not have a good relationship with Nancy. Why even ask when they knew what the answer would be?

"Oh sure. That way he can keep it where ever he goes." Matt twisted the phone cord around in his finger.

"Your grandmother has already packed my belongings. We will only be visiting a week but she's packing for a month stay!" His grandfather chuckled.

"I wish you could stay that long." Matt leaned against the wall of the apartment.

"Why don't you stay here for a spell, Matt?" His grandfather asked. "After graduation, you could spend the summer up here with us. Your grandmother would enjoy that tremendously and so would I."

"I can't."

"Can't you? I don't see why you would need Hiroaki's permission."

"Grand-père," Matt warned him. "Dad has never stopped me from seeing you."

"I know."

"The reason I called is because Dad told me to do so."

"Making you? You don't wish to speak to me?"

"Always but there is a reason for this telephone call." Matt slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

"Oh?"

"I'm going to be a father in a few months."

"A father?" He heard his grandfather's voice echo in the house, telling his grandmother.

"Matt, honey is that you?" He heard his grandmother on the phone.

"Bonjour Grand-mère," Matt said softly.

"Your grandfather just told me…."

"He's telling you the truth." Matt cut her off.

"But, honey you're not old enough."

"I'll be eighteen soon."

"That isn't old enough. You have your whole life before you."

"I can't change it. I can't make this go away."

"What does your father say about this?" She asked him and he pictured her with her fist on his hips.

"He was total pissed but now…"

"Don't you dare speak that foul language to me young man."

"Matt what did you say to your grandmother?" His grandfather took the telephone from his wife.

"It slip. I swear I didn't mean to say it!" Matt rubbed his forehead. He was only making the situation worse.

"He didn't mean it," His grandfather was soothing his grandmother's anger.

"Don't let it happen again." His grandmother warned him when she came back on line.

"I won't." Matt assured her. "And dad is being very supporting and he's helping me a lot."

"Will we meet this girl you fancied enough to…I can't even say it." His grandmother grew flustered.

"No. You won't meet her, you will never meet her. She's not sticking around once the child is born."

"What?" His grandparents asked in union.

"She doesn't want to be a mother."

"She should have thought of that before the fact!" His grandmother yelled.

"Shhh, honey. It's not the boy's fault." His grandfather voice over came his grandmothers.

"Well what does your mother think of all this?"

Matt rolled his eyes. "I don't know. You can ask her when you get here."

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry." Matt mumbled. "I have to go now and um…feed the fish."

"I thought your fish died." He heard his grandfather ask.

"Yeah but the snail is still alive." Matt peered at the fish tank with a huge greyish blob sucking the side of the tank. "Later!" He hung up the telephoen ruptly.

"I really hate this!" He yelled at his father.

"You should have thought about that before you got yourself into this mess." He heard his father yell back.

Matt sighed and dialled the number to his father's mother. He heard it ring a few times before his grandmother finally picked up.

"Hello?" A shaky voice came through the telephone line.

"Good afternoon Grandma." Matt spoke loudly.

"Hello. Who is this?"

"It's Matt, Grandma."

"Aw, Matt." She grew silent.

"Um…how are you?"

"What?"

"How are you?" Matt yelled.

"Good and yourself?"

"Can't complain."

"Complain about what? What did your father do to you now?"

"No. I cannot complain. Everything is good." Matt sighed. It was much easier speaking to her in person. He pulled away as her hearing aid buzzed through the line. "Grandma, your hearing aid."

"Yes."

"Dad, do I have to talk to her!" Matt yelled.

"Yamato!" His father yelled back.

"Grandma," Matt said loudly and slowly. "Your. Hearing. Aid. Is. Buzzing."

"Oh sorry sweetie."

"Great, make me feel guilty." Matt mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. I just called to say that Ilove you."

"Aw, I love you too."

"I'm going to be a father, Grandma." Matt decided to get this over with.

"A what?"

"I love you." Matt quickly repeated his words earlier with a smile.

"Aw, I love you too."

"Bye."

"Bye. Come visit me soon."

"I will." Matt hung up the phone.

"How did it go?" His father stood beside him.

"You'll have to talk to your mother." Matt glared. "She didn't hear anything I said to her."


	12. Chapter 12

Nikki1: Good question about the lanuage. I don't know any Japanese so I made Matt speak a few words to suggest that they are speaking French. I didn't want the whole conversation in French because not everyone that is reading this story can read that language. My personal opion would be that the boys speak fluent French because of their mother must be French and it is easier for children to start speaking a different lanuage then an adult. However, I wouldn't put it past their grandparent to try and learn a little of their grandchildren native lanuage.

BabyDark: Glad you like it. I don't know how much together Sora and Matt will be in the end but they will be moving in that direction.

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Thank you for your review. I am glad you are enjoying this story.

Stained In Negativity: I was going to seek you out. I have a touch of writers block and was unsure if I should even post this chapter, I was going to seek out your advice. This chapter is to only to keep the story going but you know how sometimes you write the first thing that comes to you and end up damaging the story? That was about to happen. I deleted my work so many times but I think I am safe with this chapter. Just slow in coming.

FallenArchangelDD: Sure I guess Tai could be a pain in the ass once in awhile, other times others can be. It is a part of our world we can contribute to the stories we write. Thank you for your review and continuing to read my story.

JyouraKoumi:I am trying but I don't understand the colour scheming of the stories. How can you label one story blue and another a different colour?

Digi-Girl101: Writer's block is to blame for the delay!

gizmo-396: HAPPY BE-LATED BIRTHDAY! I hope all of your wishes come true.

BladeMasterAd: You'll be just as disappointed I'm afraid. I had no idea how to go on from the last chapter. So this next one is to only keep the story going until I find the path I was on when I started this story. Give me a few chapters and the drama will be back.

* * *

Matt leaned back, feeling the bleacher behind him prod into his back as he fixed his eyes at the tennis court before him. Closing his eyes against the sun's rays, he let the feeling the warmth of the sun heat his face. Tai was sitting beside him, watching the practice below. Matt opened one eyes as Tai yelled something down to the red head, which merely waved at them in return.

"She's good." Tai squinted against the sun's glare. He waited for his friend's reply but after hearing none, he glanced over.

"She's good." Tai repeated himself.

"How can you even tell?" Matt asked; bring his hand up to shade his eyes from the sun.

"Haven't you been watching her?"

"Yeah but the sun." Matt pointed up to the circular blaze above them. "Why couldn't we seat over there?" Matt nodded to the belchers stands across from them.

"Because I always sit here, besides the sun would be in her eyes and she wouldn't be able to see us."

"But we can't see her."

"Still she can see that we are here, that's all the matters." Tai shrugged. The two boys grew silent while they continue to watch Sora practice with her tennis mates. Tai took a deep breath and glanced over at Matt.

"What?" Matt asked.

"Mimi." Tai nodded to a girl climbing the bleachers towards them.

"Oh. Did you ever tell her about your date?" Matt asked.

"Yeah but I made it as I did it on purpose. Told her the date went bad, that I didn't enjoy myself and by making my date pissed, I wouldn't be under any obligations for a second date."

"Did she fall for it?"

"I think." Tai scratched his head. "Hey Mims!" He yelled as she drew closer to them.

"Hi Tai, Matt!" She settled herself between the two boys. "Poo. This is an awful view."

"That's what I told him." Matt mumbled.

"I always sit here." Tai growled.

"Do you two want to share my snack?" She offered them an apple wedge and a peanut butter cookie. "I made the cookies in Home Ec. today."

Matt and Tai exchanged worried looks. They never sampled any of Mimi's cooking and she never offered until today.

"Guys." She titled her head slightly looking over at Matt who was studying the cookie with a frown. She then turned to Tai who just smiled stupidly at her. "They're good. Izzy ate some!"

"Izzy would eat anything." Matt sniffed the cookie, which caused Mimi to punch him lightly on the arm.

"Don't be a jerk." Mimi scolded him. "Tai you will try it, won't you?" Mimi blinked sadly, her brown eyes shining hopefully at his direction. He lost all train of thought and simple nodded and took a bite of the cookie.

"Good." He kept nodding his head.

Mimi smiled brightly at him and looked over at Matt who took a nimble of the rim of the cookie. "Honestly Matt, it won't kill you!"

"Caution never should be over looked." Matt told her.

"Now you think of caution?" Tai cracked a smile.

"Shut up." Matt glared over at him.

"Look," Mimi grabbed Tai's half-eaten cookie and took a large bite from it. "See. Nothing is wrong with the cookies." She handed Tai's snack back to him.

"Nothing is wrong with THAT cookie but who is to say there isn't something wrong with this cookie?" Matt quirked up an eyebrow.

Tai looked down at his cookie; pink lipstick marked where Mimi took a bite.

"Fine." Mimi swiped the cookie from Matt's hand. "Here Tai can eat it."

Tai took the cookie Mimi shoved in his direction and now stared at both cookies, unsure if he should continue eating and if so, which one.

"Hey I didn't say I wouldn't try." Matt reached in front of Mimi to grab the cookie from Tai. "Just said that I should use caution."

"Well anyways." Mimi watched the boys nimble on her cookies with pride. "I actually came up to talk to you, Matt."

"To Matt?" Tai frowned.

"Oh, well I have a question for him." Mimi smiled, placing a hand on Tai's bare arm.

Tai felt his cheeks flush as he looked down at Mimi's manicure fingertips.

"There is a rumour going around school. Of course you know how people always come my way to tell me what they heard or saw…"

"Yeah." Matt smirked. Mimi was the most admired girl at school. She was a stunning girl and girls wanted to be close to her, hoping some of her style would rub off her onto them. Having a story to tell provided them a few small moments with Mimi as they clued her in.

"Well a few girls saw your father buying a baby seat. So of course everyone knows what that means." Mimi blinked at him.

"What does everyone know?" Matt asked, exchanging a glance with Tai.

"Duh." Mimi rolled her eyes. "You honestly don't have to keep secrets from me, Matt. I think it's great that your father has finally moved on and having a brother or sister this late in your youth isn't a big deal…."

"Huh?" Matt and Tai looked over at Mimi.

"What?" Mimi looked back at them, her eyebrows knitting in a frown fully aware they were exchanging secrets by glancing at each other.

"My dad isn't having a kid." Matt shook his head with a smirk. "Is that what everyone is saying?"

"Well…yea," Mimi pouted, "He's not? Then what's with the car seat?"

"Nope. I think his old man is done, Meems." Tai smiled.

"Then…" Mimi looked at the two boys again. "You two are hiding something from me!"

"Not really." Matt looked down at the tennis court as the tennis players gathered in a circle to hear the coaches remarks.

"Just tell her." Tai sighed, leaning back on the bleachers.

"Tell me what?" Mimi looked over at Matt.

Matt took a bite out of the apple wedge she had given him and glanced over at Tai.

"Just tell her." Tai told him again. "She's going to find out."

"What am I going to find out?" Mimi looked over at Tai now.

"I'm not telling, Matt is." Tai nodded in his friend's directions.

"What's going on Matt?" Mimi whipped her head around to face Matt. Strains of hair slapped Tai in the face.

"I got this girl pregnant, Mims." Matt looked over her.

"You're going to be a father?" Mimi's brown eyes grew large. "Who is she?"

"You don't know her." Matt stared as his red head friend came out of the dressing area.

"How do you know? I might know of her! Or I might know of her."

"You don't."

"But I might."

"But you don't."

"I won't know if you don't tell."

"I won't tell because you don't know her."

"You are being bull-headed. Of course you don't know if I know because you don't know everyone that I might know."

"And let us leave it at that, shall we?" Matt lifted an eyebrow.

"Don't give me that look." Mimi pointed her long slender finger at Matt. "Well at least tell me when she's due."

"I don't know. About three months."

"Three months!" Mimi's brown eyes grew large, "I don't know if I can get a baby shower organized in three months!"

"A what?" Matt glanced over at her.

"You need a baby shower." Mimi rolled her eyes, "Honestly sometimes you can be so clueless."

"I am not having a baby shower." Matt warned her.

"Of course you are! I would throw the mother-to-be one but you will not tell me who she is! Besides you owe me and you owe me a baby shower!" Mimi scolded the older boy. "Oh, we have to go baby shopping too!"

"How the hell do I owe you one?" Matt shook his head.

"You kept making wise cracks about my cookies!" Mimi hissed at him.

"How does that link to a baby shower?" Matt asked.

"Honestly Matt." Mimi shook her head. "You are getting a baby shower whether you like it or not."

"What exactly happens at a baby shower?" Tai asked.

"You'll see."

"I will?"

"Matt's your friend, Tai." Mimi battered her long lashes and Tai nodded his head. "So of course you will be there, right." She smiled as Tai kept nodding his head. "Great. Oh…"

"What?" Tai frowned as he watched her pout.

"I um…" Mimi glanced down the belchers as Sora bounced towards them.

Tai took Mimi's hand, leaning close to her, he whispered, "I told her." Tai gave Mimi's hand a quick squeeze before releasing it.

"Hi." Sora smiled brightly at them.

"Good practice!" Tai jumped up giving her a brief hug.

"Thanks." Sora put her hands through her wet hair and looked over at Matt. "Hey."

"Hi." Matt stood up but looked away.

"How awkward." Mimi sighed. She placed her arm through Matt's and Tai is leading them down the steps.

"Keep up Sora." Mimi yelled, tossing her hair once more. "I was thinking that you two boys take me out to dinner."

Sora frowned as she watched her friend slink her arms through Matt and Tai. Once again, Mimi was guaranteeing herself centre of attention. Sora rolled her eyes and followed more slowly behind the trio.

"I've got an idea, why don't you buy us dinner?" Tai looked down at the girl in his arms. He loved the way her little hands wrapped tightly around his arm, how a flowery smell seems to float around her. Mimi was every guys dream. She had a soft innocent look but Tai knew better, he knew her better then most. Mimi was a manipulator. She would lower her eyelashes, blink up at a person and give them a small shy smile and poof, putty in her hands.

"Me? I don't think so. You boys eat like pigs!" Mimi smiled sweetly at Tai. She gave Matt a side-glance but never played her games with him. Matt never fell for Mimi's antics. While Tai found it to be amusing, Matt found it to be annoying.

"Tell you what," Mimi slowed down, leaning her shapely body into Tai, "I'll drive you two to dinner."

"Hell if she drives, I'll pay." Matt volunteered.

"Seriously?" Mimi looked up at him with wide eyes.

"As long as I don't have to get in the car with him." Matt nodded in Tai's direction.

"It's a deal!" Mimi squealed and turns around to find her red hair friend tagging long. "Matt's buying us dinner, Sor!"

"Wonderful." Sora grumbled still walking behind her friends.

The boys slowed down as they reached the parking lot. Mimi's little car stuck out from all the other cars there were parked.

Tai looked down at Mimi's little BMW and started to scratch his head. "How do you get in?"

Matt stood beside him, biting his bottom lip. "It's pink." He finally said.

"Very good!" Tai patted Matt's shoulder. "Now again, what colour is the sky?"

"I didn't know it was pink." Matt looked over at Tai, ignoring his last question. "I thought it was yellow."

"Does it look yellow?" Tai pointed to the little car.

Matt followed Tai's hand, his eyes looking over the mini car again. He slowly shook his head. "It's pink."

"It was yellow, last week!" Mimi gave them a brilliant smile, "But Daddy paid for it to be repainted pink."

"Why would he do that?" Matt wrinkled up his nose.

"You still want to ride in this?" Tai asked.

"Hey!" Mimi pouted.

"Barbie car or the manly jeep?" Tai asked Matt, nodding to his mud splattered jeep parked a few cars down from Mimi's.

"Can we walk?" Matt asked.

"Excuse me, but I just had practice and I'm starving. I'm not walking anywhere." Sora pushed the two boys towards the car. "Get into the little pink buggy so we can eat!"

Matt pulled the seat up and slide in the back. Tai waited until Matt arranged his long legs before he pushed the seat back into position.

"The seats are pink!" Tai's mouth open.

"Yep!" Mimi giggled, shutting the door once Sora settled in the back seat.

"Why would you even think of doing this to a car?" Tai shook his head.

"What's wrong with it?" Mimi asked, "It's my car."

Mimi backed out of the parking lot, beeping her horn at a few friends she knew before heading out of the parking lot. Tai found a paper lunch bag and placed it over his head.

"Is there any more?" Matt smiled as Tai waved out the window.

"Nope. Anyone staring?" Tai asked hopefully.

"The whole world." Matt winked over at Sora.

"Tai you look ridiculous!" Mimi shouted, slapping Tai's arm.

"I feel ridiculous in this car!" Tai playfully slapped her back.

"Ouch! I'm going to bruise now!" Mimi rubbed her arm.

"No you're not. I didn't hit you that hard." Tai pulled the paper bag slight off his face to look at her arm.

"Look!" Mimi poked her arm. "There is already a red mark!"

"Well stop poking yourself!" Tai touched her arm.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Mimi pulled away.

"Eyes on the road!" Matt told her.

"Your friend is abusing me!" Mimi shouted back to Matt, looking at him through the review mirror.

"I barely touched you!"

"Red mark!" Mimi pointed to her arm again.

"Such drama." Sora rolled her eyes, giving Matt a small smile.

"Day and life of Mimi and Tai." Matt replied.

"Yeah, I guess." She glanced out the window. She always ran out of things to say to Matt. Tai took control of all of their conversations but Matt, well he was different. He never offered more then you asked. When a question was asked, Matt would try, and most of the time succeeds in answering the question with a yes or a no.

Matt was seated at an angle so he could stretch out his legs towards the middle of the BMW. Tai, who is almost the same height, had to push his seat back as far as he could to keep his feet on the floor and his knees from hitting the dashboard.

The position Matt sat gave him the opportunity to observe Sora. Maybe it was the talk he had with Izzy or the fact he was actually absorbing her appearance or maybe it was just the light, whatever the cause was, Matt realized how very pretty Sora had become since their childhood.

He liked women with sophistication, the stylish type. He was attracted to the kind of girl who seems to float in front of you, the type who seems to glow with seduction. The kind of women who did not over dress or barely wore anything at all; he enjoyed the type that wore enough clothing to give them that alluring presentation. He never thought Sora was that type. She played rough with the boys at school, with Tai. She never wore make-up, she had a habit of biting her nails and the paint, if she wore any, was always chipped. The sexiest thing in her closet, and Tai and Matt both looked, were a pair of jeans that had a slash just a little below the back of her thigh.

Today however, Matt was able to picture her as the person she was becoming, far from the soccer playing tough girl. She was breathtaking. The air from the BMW's air vent hit her hair slightly, the soft red strains bounced around her face slightly. Light reflected against her eyes, causing her to blink her long lashes rapidly. Her skin was fair, a slight row of light freckles scattered around her nose giving her an innocent look.

"So, I heard about your news." Sora turned quickly to look at Matt.

Her ruby lips open slightly, waiting for him to speak. He said not a word but continue to stare at her in silence.

She took it wrong and gave a deep sigh after a moment of silence. That was Matt for you. She blew her bangs out of her eyes. "I um..been thinking and I believe you are doing a admirable thing. I mean most people would love the alternative to turn the other cheek. You always hear how one of the girls at school is now single mothers, the fathers never sticking around to find out the kids name. I'm glad you're not like that, Matt."


	13. Chapter 13

tutti-frutti456: Thank you for you message, however I couldn't reply.

Digi-Girl101: Here is an update, I think you will like it.

gizmo-396 : Thank you for your reply and I always appreciate you continuing to read this story.

cutie sora: I think this chapter will answer some of your questions.

Stained In Negativity: I'm glad the chapter was at least useful. I didn't think highly on it. It is now very early morning and for some reason, I couldn't put this chapter away. I had to finish it once I started. I'm pleased with it but maybe it is because of being so late.

FallenArchangelDD: For now, she seems to be but give me a moment. In this story, her clueless is just a front.

JyouraKoumi: I would have never guess that the colours meant that.

Broken Angel01: I think baby names will be in the next chapter. We'll see what name Matt gives his child but…you already know. That was to tease everyone else. I think we are both in agreement that it depends on the story which couples fit together. I'm very much caught up in your story and to be honest, I don't see Matt and Sora would fit in the Footsteps story. I am also reading another story with Matt and Kari. That was hard to over come but once again, it suit's the story and the writer is doing a remarkable job of it.

* * *

Matt was impressed with Mimi's choice of restaurant. To his astonishment, she had selected a subdued place to dine. The retreat was in an area less traffic, pushed far into the trees to give it a cabin hideaway look. Tables were set up inside the building as well as outdoors with a landscaping of an enormous lake surrounded by a sandy beach. The night sky gave an illusion to a soft velvet blanket with a pale glow from the distant moon in a half crest.

After a superb meal, the small party took a stroll along the beach shore. The girls were walking a head of the boys, shoes in hands. Matt kept his hands in his pocket, breathing the woodsy aroma of water and earth. He glanced over at his friend and smiled. Tai had a large grin on his face, his eyes captivated by Mimi. The blonde looked away from his friend's face when he heard Sora's laughter interrupting the peaceful setting. The girls were running the length of the shoreline, their bare feet slapping against the chilly water.

"I don't want tonight to end." Tai confided in his friend. "I feel so…right. Like this is where I'm supposed to be."

"Where else would you be?" Matt looked over at him.

"Not a location but a place in time. I mean with her…" He pointed over to Mimi who had hooked her arm through Sora's and now ran with her friend deeper in the lake. The water swirled around their bare legs and Sora squealed with the shock of the cold. "I can see us doing this again. Me with Mimi, you know, coming here and just relaxing. Look at her," Tai's mouth grew with a smile. "Have you seen a more beautiful person? Don't get me wrong, I know looks shouldn't be everything but in the end, we are only fooling ourselves. It is the first thing we notice. Yet, Mimi offers much more then the pretty package she bares so..."

"Mimi is a flirt, Tai." Matt warned him. "And she is turning you into a panting dog that is willing to lap at her heels."

"Oh I'm aware of her flirting with me and ever guy that grins at her." Tai sighed. "The thing with her is she loves so easily and she loves with everything she has to offer. I want that. I want everything she offers and I want to be the only one for her."

"It ain't going to happen, Tai." Matt looked over at the water, watching the small wavelets sparkle under the light. Winking almost.

"Why not?" Tai looked questionly at his friend, anger quickly building within. "I have as much of a chance as everyone else." He declared.

"Maybe more since you know her. The people that look at her the way you do have to introduce themselves, but not you. You two go way back." Matt glanced over at Tai. "The problem is, you keep telling me what you are going to do, what you want but you never push it. That is the problem with you. You talk too much."

Tai froze, watching Matt's back as his friend kept walking. "If that didn't make sense, I'd be really pissed at you right now."

Matt spun around and continued to walk backwards so he could observe his friend, "Yeah. But you know my problem is completely opposite of your own. I don't talk enough."

"So what are we going to do about it?" Tai caught up with Matt.

"I don't know. I don't even know if I have a chance any more."

"I heard what she said to you in the Pink Barbie contraption." Tai shrugged, "And…well we talked. Sora and I talk a lot."

"And?" Matt studied his friend's features. Normally, Tai was easily read, he was an open book and he did not seem to mind. With the darkness engulfing their surroundings, Matt found this normal simple task to be difficult.

"And…" Tai shrugged. "There is a spark there. At one time, there was a wild blaze but you were too blind to feel the heat. Now, it shimmered down to a spark. If you know how to rub it right, that spark could turn into the flame it once was."

Silence hung in the air between the two friends, drawing Tai's eyes to his friend. Matt had a far away look in his eyes, his head towards the lake once again. Tai knew it meant that he was done. The conversation was over and now the blonde worked his mind to try to fix his predicament.

"Come on," Tai grabbed Matt's sleeve, "Let's chase the girls. I will never understand why girls get turned on when we chase them."

Matt shrugged but took off with Tai beside him. Sora and Mimi screamed with delight when catching the a glimpse at the boys sprinting towards them and took off into their own run, running forward but laughing with pleasure when the boys scooped them in their arms.

"No!" Mimi screamed as Tai cradled her in his arms and headed for the deeper section of the lake. "Sora!"

"Mimi!" Sora giggled as Matt flipped her over his shoulder. "Don't you dare! Matt! You better put me down!"

Matt and Tai exchanged glances, both boys grinning ear to ear.

Mimi shrank closer to Tai's chest, trying to keep her body away from the water, her arms circling his neck, her legs drawling up, and her toes curling as she clung to him.

Tai loved the way she felt in his arms, he loved the way her hair brushed his cheek, the way she smelled, even the little pout expression that favourite her face from time to time. Tai grinned as Matt's arm slipped away from Sora's bare legs; his redheaded friend slid down the length of Matt's arm and disappeared through the glassy surface of the lake.

"Tai, don't you dare!" Mimi warned him after seeing Sora suffer from Matt's prank.

"Don't what?" Tai asked innocently.

"Don't drop me." She lifted her face towards his, her eyes searching his own, "Don't let me go." She said softly.

Tai stared intensely into her eyes, his own eyes melted with what he saw.

"I won't." Tai gave her a soft smile and bent his head down. Her felt the softness of her lips as his own brushed against her. He closed his eyes when she parted her glossy lips, giving him the permission he was silently asking for. His tongue slid pass her parted lips to taste her peppermint mouth. Tai's legs felt weak when a soft moan slipped from Mimi's mouth into his own.

"I hate you!" Sora yelled, breaking through the surface of the water. She placed both hands on Matt's shoulder and pushed him as hard as she could. He stood as a rock imbedded in a river. "Stop laughing!" Sora pushed him repeatedly but he kept standing before her, laughing at her pitiable attempts. "Aggh!" She slapped her hands on the lake's surface only to cause a rush of water to collide against her face. The blonde boy facing her went into another series of laughing fits. Sora smiled, nodding her head and slowly sank down into the water.

"Sora?" Matt stopped laughing. "Sora what are you…." He watched as her head disappeared under the water's crest. He made a small circle, his eyes focused on the surface of the lake, trying to find where his prey went. Then he felt her, she swam hard against the back of his knee causing him to buckle under the pressure. He felt the cold wetness of the lake as it covered his face, his shoulder and the rest of him. When he broke through the surface, he came face to face with a grinning redhead. He did not have time to say a word, the girl before him placed both of her hands on top of his head and once more, he found himself under water. He reached out and grabbed her by the waist pulling her under with him.

Tai carried Mimi in the shallow part of the lake, the water circling around her knees. He cupped his hands to cradle her face and bent down for another taste of her mouth. Mimi closed her eyes and reached up to wrap her arms around Tai's neck, her fingers tangling in his unruly hair. Matt and Sora's laughter was an echo in their minds; the whole world disappeared as their bodies pressed close to each other. The rotation of the earth froze for them. There was no past or future, it was now and they savoured it, wrapped in each other's arms.

Sora coughed up a mouthful of water and stared at her blue-eyed friend and his devilish smile. They both had pushed further in the lake and Sora now found herself brushing her arms over the water and kicking her feet to keep her head above water

Matt's eyes held a fixed stare on her ruby lips as she trembled from the cold of the water. He inched closer to her, not finding the same problem as she had; his own feet were still able to find footing on the bottom of the lake. "Do you want a piggy back ride back to the shore?" Matt whispered to her, he reached out and slipped a chunk of her hair behind her ear.

Sora nodded her head, slipped her hands around his neck, and pressed her body against his back. When they broke out of the lake; Matt still carried her but his hands now locked under both of her knees. Sora tighten her legs tightly against him and he fought off a groan that threatens to escape from his mouth. He could feel her whole body tremble from the cold, yet at the same time, he could feel the heat of her body against his own.

Matt walked right up to his two friends who were still in a lip lock, unaware that he stood right beside them, inches from them. Matt turned his head slightly to look at Sora, who wore a wide smile. He felt the red head shrug against him before he turned back to Mimi and Tai.

Matt bent closer to his friends, "We are a little wet and cold, and so when ever you two are ready, we would like to leave."

Mimi and Tai jumped apart, both astonished to see their friends directly beside them.

"Not that we want to interrupt you two or anything but," Matt glanced at Sora.

"Hell I'm freezing my ass off." Sora grumbled.

"And there isn't much of that left." Matt replied, only to receive a slap over the head from the girl on his back.


	14. Chapter 14

Karush: Nope, cannot happen. This story is based on Matt becoming a father. You can hate the mother but we cannot change the plot. Besides, Sora might like Matt as a father. (hint).

Broken Angel01: This next one is a slow chapter, sorry.

Stained In Negativity: I still expected an update from your story. I see that you did, which is good, I need to something to read tomorrow and Broken Angel updated her own story so I now have two I must read!

FallenArchangelDD: Thank you for your reply. It is one of my favourite chapters in this story also. I was up very late writing that up. Now I find I am up late again.

JyouraKoumi: As always, thank you very much for your replies. Any story I write, even if I get one review, I know you are reading them.

Digi-Girl101: Still reading then. I have not bored you so far. Good.

wolf's lament: I hope I put a few humorous parts into the next chapter. However, it is only a chapter to bring on the next stage for the story.

* * *

"You can't leave us here!" Matt glared at the pretty brunette that stood boldly between Matt and the pink, whined up, Barbie looking vehicle.

The small group stood in front of the dimmed out diner trying to make sense out of Mimi, who proved to be more maddening then they had first expected. The sky was dark; the air was light and would have been enjoyable with dry clothes. Mimi refused to let Sora, Tai and Matt into her car, so they stood in the parking lot, shivering, teeth chattering, cheeks flushed with cold, begging to be warm.

Mimi just stood before them with her arms crossed, her head moving back and forth and her legs apart in a stance.

Tai thought she looked beautiful with her hair bouncing around her shoulders, the crest of the moon at her back casting a pale spot light into the darkness. She was an angel of the night, shining before him.

Sora thought she was being ridicules about the whole situation. It wasn't practically for them to be standing in a disserted parking miles from the nearest authorities. The diner could be picked for a robbery and there they were four teenagers. Good look ones at that! No telling what the perverts might be thinking! Sora swallowed and looked around, trying to glimpse what was behind the darken trees.

Matt felt that the lake was a prefect place to drop off her body after he killed her. There were plenty of rocks to weigh down her body. Of course he might get jail time but was he really going to miss thirty years? Hell, he could always put in a plea of insanity. Tonight was not the night for her to pull off one of her spoiled tantrums. He was freezing! The insects were using his blood as a Popsicle treat! He glared over at Tai, who for some odd reason held the most ridicule grin that Matt had ever seen the boy make, and Tai had made several disturbing faces since Matt had known him.

"Don't be silly, Matt." Mimi rolled her eyes. "I would never do that to you friends!"

"Glad to hear that but…" Matt looked helpless.

"You just told us we couldn't get in!" Sora cut her blonde friend off looking distraught.

"Well, yes. Not as if you cannot get in but not like you are now. I mean, look at yourselves! You people are all wet! My seats will absorb your um…"

"Wetness?" Tai asked.

"Yes, your wetness. Thank you."

"No problem." Tai beamed.

"Whose side are you on?" Matt shot Tai a death glare.

"Err…yours." Tai slipped his hands in his jean pockets.

"Want to act like it then?" Matt hissed.

"Excuse me." Mimi snapped her fingers in front of Matt to get his attention back to her. "We are talking about my car and how my car will have a repulsive stench to it. I cannot have that. I can't be remembered as the girl with the stinkest car seats."

"I don't think stinkest is a word." Matt told her.

"The point is!" Mimi glared at Matt. "You simple cannot ride in my car like that." She pulled Sora's tennis bag out of her trunk. "Sora you can put your practice cloths on. I know you were all sweaty in them but at least we can keep the windows down if need be to let the fowl aroma circulate out of the car."

Sora glared at her friend, snatching the bag out of her hands. "And where am I supposed to change? If you hadn't notice, the diner is closed!" Sora threw her hands in the direction of the diner.

"Change on the other side of the car." Mimi blinked at Sora, not understanding what the big deal was; after all, they are in a deserted parking lot. "I won't let the boys look."

"That's fine for her but what about us?" Matt asked.

"Oh don't be silly Matt. You can't fit into anything she wears and you would simple look ridiculous!" Mimi giggled.

Matt started to walk towards her with outstretched arms but Tai stuck his hand out, hitting Matt in the chest.

"Careful." Tai warned his friend. "She is the only one with the car keys."

"I have a blanket and a towel in the car. You two can stripe down to your boxers or…" Mimi blushed, "Whatever it is you wear under jeans."

"What?" Matt asked.

"Don't be modest, Matt." Mimi smiled, "I understand that you don't mind taking your pants off…"

"Okay." Tai stepped between the two. "Enough. Mimi you cannot expect us to take our clothes off. Not with out you offering to slip out of your own clothes."

"Okay, now you are walking." Mimi spun on her heels.

"Thanks a lot!" Matt hissed at Tai.

"Can't blame me for trying!" Tai kept on smiling. "Fine, for you Meems We'll shed our cloths."

Sora came around the other side to see Matt shivering in a cover and a towel draped around Tai's waist.

"Wow Mimi. Two boys in fifteen minutes? Not bad." Sora winked.

"Let's go." Mimi smiled and bounced to her car, unlocking all the doors. Matt and Tai carried their clothes and shoes, wincing over the loose stones, before they reached their side of the car; both boys were cursing Mimi under their breaths.

"Hang your pants out the window," Matt advised his friend.

"I am not going down an interstate with your pants draping out my windows!" Mimi shouted.

"Please," Matt rolled his eyes. "I'm not walking into my apartment while trying to jump into a wet pair of jeans!"

"I've done it before," Tai shook his head. "You can evacuate an elevator door real fast trying to do that stunt.''

"Fine! But if we get pulled over…."

"You can explain to the officer why you have two naked boys in your car." Tai smiled over at his friend.

"Whatever…" Mimi put the car into gear and spun out of the diner.

The way home was long, with an assortment of twist and turns on a rural road. Matt loved it. He put his head back to view out of Mimi's sunroof. With half closed eyes, he listen to the hum of the car as it glided down the road easily. He loved the night with the stars above, the shadows no longer lurking behind corners but covering the land, the clear crisp air, and the gentle clean breeze. It felt, as the road was only theirs to travel. No one existed but them and the world was theirs for the taking. He loved the darken hours were time seem to slow to a stand still. Life seems more real and not played out for a show as people seem to do during the day.

Sora glanced over at the blonde hair boy beside her as she felt his head fall against her shoulder. The boy's eyes closed lightly, his eyelashes thick and blonde against his cheek. A tender brush of his hair, soft and pale against the light of the night, caressed against Sora's cheek. She watched his chest move, slow and even as he slumbered. Darkness, she did not mind it as much as some did. She preferred the dawn over it all. A twilight between day and night where shadows were long and people seemed happier and more relaxed and the sun shone in a reddish hue. The night was a trap, seducing the romantic souls and feeding the hungry souls with the same passion. Night was exotic, a thing that Sora knew nothing about. She took in a deep breath of the night airs before snuggling down the seat, her head pressed against the top of her friend's. She let her eyes close, only to rest them against the heavy feeling, she thought to herself.

Tai glanced back at the seat, a slow smile tugging at the corner of his lips. His two best friends were leaning against each other; sleep had caught up with both of them in the car. In the back seat, the windows rolled up against a pair of jeans that flapped in the air to dry as they drove. Tai turned his eyes to the girl at the wheel. The windows down on both sides in the front seats caused a slight chaos of swirls of wind which made Mimi's hair dance before Tai's eyes. Her soft brown strains rose off her shoulders, circle before falling back against her shoulders, only to repeat. Mimi tried to calm her long main, tucking her hair behind her ear or brushing it aside. He vision her during the mornings, just waking up and not yet perfect but magnificent in his eyes. With her hair arranged against the pillow, her skin flushed, her eyes holding fresh memories of her night dreams…..he turned quickly to the window and stuck his head out to allow the cool breeze to slide over his face.

"What are you doing?" Mimi laughed, trying to pull Tai back inside the car.

"Just enjoying the night." Tai answered, closing his eyes as he did so. The wind blowing hard in his face and through his hair made him forgets of his daydream. Almost.

Mimi giggled, turning her eyes back on the road. Soon they would come into the city. Mimi wrinkled her nose. She hated the city at night. Things lurked and waited behind ever corner. The roads were vacant, the streets empty of pedestrians. The night covered things that you would normally see like a thick blanket, slowly smothering you. She never understood the people that came out of their dwellings during the time of the day when light was scarce. She bit the bottom of her lip before reaching over and pulling Tai back in.

Once pulling into the school's parking lot, where Matt and Tai abandon their own vehicles, the girls slipped out of the car as the boys slipped their clothes back on, with some difficulties. Tai came out of the car with his shirt and pants inside out. Matt still was having trouble, as he exist, trying to find which way his shirt was suppose to go.

"Here," Sora took control of Matt's shirt and rearranged the material to fit over him correctly. "We don't want your father thinking you were doing something that you weren't."

"Well, this is good-bye then." Mimi smiled. "See you boys in a few hours!"

"Huh?" Tai looked over at Matt.

"She means tomorrow." Matt mumbled.

"Sleep!" Tai smiled, "I love sleeping."

"I know you do." Matt watched as Sora climbed into Mimi's contraption.

"Almost as much as food. I think I like sleeping more." Tai bit the inside of his cheek. "Right now I defiantly would pick sleep over food."

"I fine that hard to believe." Matt laughed.

"Hey, Matt." Tai stopped in his tracks. "She didn't give me a good-night kiss."

"I'm not either!"

* * *

He couldn't see his victim but he knew he was there under the shield of invisibility. Slowly, the lonely boy crept out from his hiding place, rolling on the ground to dart behind another object. Still, his victim did not move. The boy started to have doubt; perhaps his victim moved and now was vacating another area. The blonde hair boys slid close to the ground, pulling himself along the ground with his elbows. He slowly reached a hand up and grabs his victim's invisible cloak, pulling off and jumping on top of his victim. He pinned the other's arms down above the victims head and leaned his face close enough to feel him breath.

"What the hell are you doing?" Matt looked directly into the blue eyes of his brother.

"Just waking you up." Tk leaned back to give his brother space.

"You are a scary individual." Matt bucked his brother off, turned on his side and pulled the covers back over his head.

"Hey Matt?"

"What?" Matt growled.

"You're not going back to sleep are you?" Tk poked his back.

"Yes, now go away."

"You can't go back to sleep."

"Watch be, but watch from a corner in the room. You're bugging me."

"But Grand-père and Grand-mère are going to take us out for breakfeast."

"What?" Matt pulled the covers from his head.

"Grand-père and Grand-mère are taking us out for breakfast or petit déjeuner!" Tk smiled down at his brother.

Matt glared at his brother for a moment. "Could have warned me."

"You were sleeping." Tk shrugged.

"Whatever." Matt sat up on his bed, placed both feet on the carpet. "What do you think of the name **_Ryoko_**?"

****

Ryoko is a character from Broken-Angel's story called "Following the Footsteps of Destiny". This is one of the stories that I have been reading. Broken Angel 01 gave me permission to use this character as Matt's child. In her story, also this character is Matt and Mimi's child whois now involved in an adventure in the digi-world with other friends. In my opinion, this story is very close to season one (my favourite season). Thank you again, Broken Angel!


	15. Chapter 15

I wanted to take to thank everyone who reviewed and to the silent readers out there. It is later then I thought so I am not going to take time to thank everyone idivially as I have been with this story. Not that I don't appreciate it, only because it is late and the kitten I am fostering keeps jumping on buttons.

A qoute from Broken Angel who gave a life to the name Ryoko: "The name Ryoko can actually be a girl's name or a boy's name in Japan. And also as far as I can gather, it actually means 'child of Ryo' or I've seen 'dragon' listed as well."

This next chapter is blah but a must. For just future tease: Ryoko will soon make an appearance.

* * *

"Ryoko Ishida?" Tk said the name aloud and nodded his head. "I like it."

"Do you?" Matt stood up and ran his hands through his hair. "I've been trying to come up with a name for a while, well ever since dad gave me hell for calling the kid an It." He headed towards the bathroom.

Tk paused not sure, if he wanted to go out into the living room where his grandparents sat uncomfortable with their ex-son-in-law or follow Matt into the bathroom. He chose the later, walking through the door as Matt just jumped in the shower.

"So how did you come up with Ryoko?" Tk dropped the toilet seat down before sitting upon it while he waited for his brother.

"I was actually reading this amazing story…" Matt spoke up from behind the shower curtain.

"Honestly? Wow," Tk whistled, "Dad must be proud. He has waited a long time for this moment."

Matt threw a wet washcloth at his brother. "Smart ass."

Tk smiled wickedly and pulled the lever for the toilet to flush.

"You stupid jerk!" Matt spat.

"Hey," Hiroaki poked his head through the door, "You two want to stop playing around and hurry up? Your grandparents are waiting."

"Yes, Sir." Both boys said in union before their father closed the door.

"Why don't you go out there and wait?" Matt asked.

"Hello." Tk

"Seriously, leave Tk. Dad shouldn't have to face his ex-in-laws alone."

"What am I going to say?"

"You don't have to say anything at all. You being there will prevent anything being said." Matt watched as his brother walked out of the bathroom.

Tk dragged his feet down the hall to where his father and grandparents sat. The room was full of uncertain tension that was ready to become a battle with the sound of a pin dropping. He hated this, he never understood why they could not just be decent for his sake, at the very lest!

"What's wrong sweet-hear?" His grandmother asked him in her thick French accent as she reached out an arm to him.

He flopped down between her and his grandfather giving his father a sympathised smile. "Nothing."

"Doesn't look as nothing is wrong to me." His grandmother went on.

"Guess I am just hungry." Tk shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry I held you up." Matt bolted out of the bathroom, his hair still damp from the shower. "Grand-père. Grand-mère" He leaned down to give each grandparent a huge. His grandmother lingered, hugging him closely.

"Ah, look at you!" She pulled him away to admire his frame. "How tall you have grown!"

"Glad to see you kept your French heritage!" His grandfather beamed, "No offence Hiroaki. Just amazing to see the spitting image of me within your children's look."

"Don't mind him Hiroaki, he's has always been full of himself." The boys' grandmother chuckled.

"Aw, well that's another trait Matt picked up from you then!" Tk grinned until he felt his brother's elbow in his ribs.

"Well come, let us be off. There is much to see!" Their grandmother hooked her arms through her grandsons' arm and marched them out the door. Matt gave a quick wave of good-bye to his father.

Matt was exhausted as his grandparents dragged him all over town. Site seeing, amusement parks, breakfast, lunch, tea, dinner; it all gave him a headache. Of course, it did not help that his grandparents kept trying to bring up Nancy, trying to talk reason in him. It was not that he wanted to despise her his whole life, he wanted closure to move on but he could not let go of the pass. She was his mother and he did love her but he did not trust her enough to open his heart to her. She destroyed it once already and time has mended the pain but not healed it.

"Your mother is excited about the baby." His grandfather slipped his large hand lightly behind Matt's neck to keep the younger boy from escaping. "She went shopping for the child, did you know that?"

Matt took a drink from his water bottle, letting the cool drink slip slowly down his throat.

"She even purchased photo alum, a place to keep pictures of her grandchild." Matt could see from the corner of his eyes the hopefulness that filled his grandfather's eyes. Eyes that were so much like his own.

"Are you excited about being a great-grandfather?" Matt whispered.

"Of course! Everyone is bragging about their great-grand children but none look as good as I do."

"Is that so?" Matt laughed.

"Your grandmother keeps me fit." His grandfather smiled warmly at his wife.

"I hope I find someone like her," Matt looked over at the older man. "You're a lucky man, Grand-père!"

"I know it. I never let a day go by with out telling myself that. I meant her during the war, did I tell you that?"

"Aye, you have. More then once I might add." Matt grinned.

"She is a lucky woman also, don't forget that."

"Never!" Matt gave his grandfather a wide-eyed look.

His grandfather laughed and patted Matt on the back. "What do you say, one more time on the old roller coaster?"

"I don't know…'' Matt looked at his watch.

"Come on Matt!" Tk looked back.

"What do you think Grand-mère?" Matt asked the elderly woman at Tk's side.

"I think I would like to sit this ride out," His grandmother said wearily. "Darling, why don't you take Tk and Matt can keep me company?" She headed for a bench under a lamp.

"Oh, I fell into that one." Matt gave a quick glare at his grandfather who only shrugged.

Matt sat beside his grandmother in silence as they watch the roller coaster line vanish their two love ones. He felt his grandmother's eyes on him and he slowly turn to give her his attention.

"You know we have been easy with you. Your grandfather decided that your father has lectured you enough and now you need support not only from him but from us also."

"Grand-père is a wise man." Matt sighed and leaned his back against the bench. He glanced up at the stars that teased the earth with a wink.

"I really wish…"

"I would give Nancy a break." Matt finished.

"It is just because…"

"She's been hurting from my coldness for so long." Matt sighed. "I've heard this story before."

"It isn't a story Matt." His grandmother's eyes flashed with anger. "You are turning more and more like the men in your life."

"Dad…"

"I don't mean just your father either!" This time his grandmother interrupted him. "You are just like your grandfather also. So unbelievable thick headed you don't even know what is for your own good!"

"How can you even say that, Grand-mère!" Matt looked over at the older woman. Her face held more wrinkles then he could remember, her body look frail and her hair was whiter then he last remembered but her eyes were stronger.

"Look how this whole relationship you have with your mother is affecting you!"

"It isn't affecting me. It's the constant nagging from everyone else that I find annoying!"

"I know you, Matt. I know you blame your mother for your parents break up but that was years ago. Isn't it time to forgive her?"

"I know you mean well, Grand-mère but it is my forgiveness that she is seeking and I will do on my time, not everyone else's!"

"You do enjoy torturing her so, don't you? It still hurts you so you need her to hurt with you."

"I don't want to talk about Nancy."

"She is your mother; do not be disrespectful of my daughter in my presents!"

"She gave birth to me, she stop being my mother once she left me!" Matt stood up and stormed off.

"Matt, you come back here!" His grandmother called from behind but he ignored her. "Look at yourself! You are also walking away!"

He walked through the jungle of people that were enjoying themselves, he walked passed the crowded sidewalks, pass the sound of laughter, pass the lights of the park, he walked into the night leaving his grandmother to worry.

He found solitude at an end of an empty pier. He took a seat on the wooden structure, his feet dangling over the edge. The moon was at it is fullest as it looked down at the boy that looked into its face, searching for answers he could not find. He did not know why he could not just forgive Nancy, it would give everyone reason to get off his back. Instead, he dug his heels in and refused to budge. He felt guilty leaving his grandmother like that but he was so tired of hearing the same story of how sad Nancy was with out him. It always came back around to how she feels.

He was so involved in his own thoughts; he did not even hear the footsteps echo off the wooden structure until a hand lay heavily on his shoulder. Matt looked up to dark eyes of his father, he blinked before turning back to the restless ocean.

"Your brother called," Hiroaki sat down beside his son. He rubbed tried to rub the sleep out from his eyes but it lingered. "You shouldn't have left your grandparents like that. You upset your grandmother, she was nearly crying. Worrying what happen to you, what could happen to you?"

"I know." Matt whispered.

"Aren't you tired of running yet, Matt?" His father looked over the sea.

"I'm not running." Matt whispered back.

They sat side by side for a half an hour before Hiroaki spoke again.

"When your mother left, I thought my world would crumple. I did not know how I could go on with out her. I love her, Matt. Even to this day, I love her. I regret not being the man she wanted me to be and I think she also now regrets not giving us the chance. We could never go back and Tk wanted that so much, to be a family he remembered. It would never have worked out. I love her and I let her free. I thought it was the hardest thing that I would ever do until I came home to only one son. Yes, your mother wanted the divorcé, it was her idea and she had a list of reasons why she would be happier living with out me. She did not count on losing you. I see Tk almost everyday and if I do not see him, he calls me up. Your mother does not have that. You have made her feel as though she lost a child in a death. If I ever lost you, I would die. You and your brother mean far too much to me and I cannot go on living with out you. However, I understand that this is your problem to sort out and you will forgive when you are ready. Promise me though; promise me it won't be too late for either of you. Don't misunderstand me, Matt. I am not seeking out her side, I am only walking in her shoes." Hiroaki stood up and held out his hand. Matt looked up at his father, feeling like the little boy that just finished crying over a bruised injury. He sighed and reached out for his father's hand.

Hiroaki pulled Matt to his feet and together they walked home, in silence but the father and son bond continue to grow.


	16. Chapter 16

_wolf's lament: Thank you. Nancy's and Matt's relationship always seemed stressed and more difficult in the show, if I remember correctly. I am pleased that everyone is following and understand their relationship I am trying to reveal. I asked Broken Angel if I could borrow the name because I like the character the name became. Thank you._

_miss.Understood wench I am trying my best to continue all of my stories. This one is still fresh and fun so there will be more chapters coming up. Beside, as long as I keep this up, Piper is going to keep up the story I am interested in._

_Curtis Zidane Ziraa LOL. Thank you so much for your review. It means a lot to me._

_Inner Beauty: Thank you for your encouraging review! Matt always seem to try and fight with his own emotions. I am trying to slowly make him break away from being completely with drawn from his family and friends. Baby steps for him._

_Broken Angel01: I have read so many stories where Hiroaki seemed uncaring and a workaholic. I always believe that Hiroaki cared deeply for his sons and that he may have been burnt more by Nancy then the boys. I know I am making Nancy seem like a bitch sometimes but I am hoping that I will make her out to be a caring mother, just one that made a mistake that she couldn't heal with a motherly kiss. His French grandparents seemed amusing! Well their grandfather but if I recall correctly, their grandmother was fixing a roof top, no? His father's mother seemed very amusing but either because she heard what she wanted to or her hearing was off. I made her hearing off, I will put more of her in later chapters._

_manga girl 08: Aw, such a sweet review! Thank you so much. I believe you will all find the more sentive side of matt that he hides so well.  
2006-08-10  
FallenArchangelDD: Thank you. I always admire my brother and father's bond they hold. I tend to add that in with Matt and his father. You take what you know sometimes and put it in your stories. You will find that most stories have a part of the author's soul bared for all to read within their stories._

_JyouraKoumi My personal fan! Glad you took time to read this chapter too, JyouraKoumi!_

_Digi-Girl101: I hope this wasn't too long of a period of updating. I am trying to keep up with my other stories. I so want to finish the one._

_onlyaname: Good point! How will it effect them? I'm not telling, you'll just have to keep reading! They will get together. I'm not sure how much of "together" they'll get but they will be moving towards it, I can promise you that._

_Stained In Negativity: Aw thank you. You must have a very lively grandparents! I hope you will be updating soon in one of your own stories and I am very curious about the one in the making!_

After yet another day with his grandparents, Matt collapsed on the bed in a state of exhaustion. Retirement did his grandparents wonder, they had energy to do everything they could think of doing. Matt talked his grandmother out of parachuting and into something safer, like a hot air balloon. He enjoyed the ride tremendously, the feeling of being up so high, alone in the sky. Tk however hurled several times on the ride. After the balloon ride, the boys joked about where his vomit had landed and if there was a poor bystander that may have dealt with the effects of Tk's airsickness.

His grandfather did not hesitate to pull him aside and lecture him about his rude behaviour the several nights ago when he walked away from his grandmother. Matt knew he would have simple broken free from his grandfather's grasp and walk away but he respected them and he amused them as they spoke to him.

Tonight, all Matt wanted was to seek his bed and never wake up. He laid sprawled face down on his bed, listening to the clock beside his bed tick softly, a heartbeat of time. His eyes grew heavy as sleep over took him. He wasn't sure how long he was sleeping when he heard the sound of glass breaking. In his sleeping mind, the noise sounded far off. He moaned and turned onto his back, keeping his eyes close.

"Dad?" Matt called out. He waited, trying to ward off sleep.

"Dad?" He called out again, still in between sleep and waking up. "Do you need help cleaning that up?"

Once again, Matt started to drift off to sleep and he had to jerk himself to a sitting position. He swung his legs over the side and waited until his eyes focused. The clock still confirmed that he should still be sleeping soundly in his bed. Matt yawned and pushed himself off the bed. He slowly walked into their living space, softly touching the light switch and blinking back the sudden brightness.

"Dad?" He frowned as he stared at the empty apartment. Slowly Matt walked around the sofa to have a look in the kitchen. His eyes grew large, sleep fleeing his mind as he saw his father face down on the floor.

"Dad!" Matt ran over to him, turning him on his back. "Dad?" Matt pleaded with his father, trying to shake him awake. When he realise he was not doing anything to help his father, he let him go and fought the need to cover his face in his hands. Instead, he reached for his father's cell phone to call for emergency help.

Matt glanced around the emergency room as more people poured in. Everyone waited for news, lost in their own sorrow as they worried about their loved ones. Women and men faces were tearstain but they no longer care to try to hide the salty drops. Their pain was too great to worry about others. Matt felt the same. He was in a crowed room but he felt alone.

He wanted to call someone to wait with him, someone to share his pain but he did not know whom to call. He did not want to worry Tk or his grandmother until he knew what was going on. His mother's parents were in bed and he felt this was not their place. Hiroaki was not their son. He even attempted to call his mother but quickly changed his mind. Matt tried his friends but it was too early for anyone to be up, so either they ignored the ring or simple kept their cell phones off hook. He didn't want to call their home telephone because he didn't want to wake up their parents. So instead, he waited alone.

Matt looked up as a doctor approached him. He found his strength to rise in the presence of the doctor that now stood before him.

"Are you here alone?" The doctor asked and waited for Matt's reply. Matt nodded his head, feeling childish in the older man's presence.

"Is he okay?" Matt asked hoarsely.

"Yes. Why don't you walk with me?" The doctor put his arm around Matt's shoulder and led him out of the waiting room. They walked a moment in silence towards the room that now held his father.

"We are running a few tests to rule out some of alternatives. I do believe we won't find the problem in those test."

"What's wrong with him?" Matt felt his eyes burning as he fought back more tears.

"Your father is overworked. I warned him about this before but he is a stubborn man."

"Before?" Matt stopped in the hallway, his father's bed in sight.

"His annually check ups. His body just could not keep up with him any longer and in a matter of speaking, shut down to recuperate. This time it wasn't anything serious but next time and could be what you and I both feared when the paramedics wheeled him in here tonight."

"What do we do?" Matt asked.

"He needs time off from work. I'll give his work a call and let them know that I will not give him permission to return to work for at least three weeks."

"Three weeks?" Matt turned towards the doctor.

"I would make it shorter but I don't see any reason to do so. You have income that you can loan your father during this time. You two aren't hurting for money, so I see no reason to rush him back to work."

"It isn't the money but he won't stand for it. How can I keep him home that long?"

"It won't be just you. His office cannot allow him back with out my permission. Their insurance holds them accountable if they do and they won't want to chance that."

"Three weeks then." Matt nodded his head as he looked in at his father.

"It wouldn't hurt for him to quite smoking either."

"I've tried before to get him to stop." Matt shook his head.

"Don't give up on that. For now, he needs rest. A lot of rest and good food. No more of that ordering out." The doctor scribbled on his clipboard. "We'll keep him here for a day or two. I want to make sure the entire test come back negative. When he does go home, I will send some medication to help him sleep. It won't be strong but in his condition it will be enough."

Matt nodded his head again.

The doctor studied the boy beside him for a moment before sighing, "Matt is there anyone I can call for you?"

"No. I'm fine." Matt gave the doctor a weak smile and walked into the room. As quietly as he could, Matt pulled a chair up to his father's bed.

Joe walked quietly in the room, finding Matt asleep in an uncomfortable position on a hospital chair. The older boy glanced at Hiroaki sleeping form as he moved towards Matt. He gave Matt a slight tap on the shoulder, pulling the younger boy out of sleep. Matt touched his father's chest lightly to feel the soft raise of his chest to ease his mind that everything went well while he slept.

Joe nodded towards the door for Matt to follow him. Matt took a double look at his father before he rose from the chair and walked out into the hospital's hallway.

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked.

"Why didn't you call, Matt?" Joe asked.

"It was late and I didn't want to bother anyone."

"To bother us? Hell, if it were any of us you would be in here in a split second. We will do the same!"

"I know and it was late so…"

"Damn it Matt." Joe wanted to shake some sense into him. "You don't have to go through this kind of thing by yourself. No one should!"

"How did you even know?"

"Someone saw you and knew that my father had a son who knew the famous Ishida." Joe smiled briefly. "Dad told me that you were here with your father. Geez, Matt."

"The doctor doesn't think it is anything serous, just Dad over did it."

"But you didn't know that when you were sitting in the waiting room, did you?" Joe hissed. "And what about your brother? Don't you think he's going to freak out once he finds out about this?"

"But it isn't anything. The doctor said once Dad gets some bed rest…"

"Matt. Think about it." Joe cut him off. "Did you know what was wrong with him when you sat in the waiting room?"

"No. but…"

"No. That's right you didn't. What did you think was wrong with him?"

"I don't know. I guess a heart attack." Matt said so softly Joe had to focus on his voice.

"What if that was the case. What if tonight was all your bother had to be with him? Would you rob him of that?"

"No. It wasn't like that. I mean," Matt leaned against the wall and sunk down to the floor. "I wasn't sure of anything except that I might lose him, Joe."

"I know, Matt." He knelt down beside Matt.

Matt crossed his arms over his knees, tears finally falling down his face.

"Hey I'm sorry. You had a rough night and here I am lecturing you." Joe spoke softly. "The worse is over now. Your dad is doing great and probably be waking up in a few hours."

Matt wiped the tears from his face, only offering Joe a nod of his head.

"Hey, I'll go down stairs and get you something to drink."

"Would you call Tk for me?" Matt looked up at him hopefully. "I um.."

"Sure. I'll explain everything to him." Joe gave him a reassuring smile. "I'll call Tai up so he can get you home for some rest after you spent some time with your father."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me, Matt. You keep forgetting that I am only doing what any friend would do."

Ishida 


	17. Chapter 17

miss.Understood wench: Thanks for the review. I will have to check out your story and I'll help what I can but to be honest, I have help with what I do and another person that offered to help me again!

onlyaname: I hope you do continue. Thank you for the review.

Nikki1: I had wanted to write something about Hiroaki ending up in the hospital, which is why I always hinted but then chickened out. After this, I doubt you will see Hiroaki as sickly and perhaps less of a workaholic. You will start to see a difference in Matt's feelings towards his mother after this chapter also.

wolf's lament: Thank you for the review. I am glad you feel as though they are in character; sadly, there are many that may disagree with you. Whatever makes the story though. Thank you again!

Digi-Girl101: I try to update, I really do. Most of my stories are completed. Thank you for the review.

JyouraKoumi: I don't see Izzy having a major part in this story. I'm trying to find a way to work him in but I am coming up blank.

FallenArchangelDD: He does and I hope I can make him grow on you. He is a good person and cares about his boys and I think it shows in them as well.

Stained In Negativity: It was supposed to be there but not to stay there...one of those things. You are the first person I have come across who like Hiroaki.

Inner Beauty: me give up on Matt and Sora? Ha, dont' think so. I am comfortable in writing them as a couple. Most of my stories consist of them playing a major part because I can relate with their personalities more then the others. You will see a little more of Sora and Matt after this chapter.

Curtis Zidane Ziraa" Thanks for the review. I didn't think this story would be this long.

Broken Angel01: This chapter will introduce Ryoko

XXXXX

The window Matt sat beside held the sun's glare, making Matt squint in order to see through the bright light. The street below the hospital walls were ordinary, an everyday schedule of people making their way to their destination. Matt let his eyes close a moment, resting them from the brilliant rays.

"Matt?" The boy at the window turned his head quickly the man who called out his name.

Hiroaki's face held a mask of confusion as he looked around the unfamiliar room.

"Hey." Matt pulled himself out of the chair that he occupied by the window and slid down to sit on his father's bed. "How are you feeling?" Matt spoke softly, a soothing voice as if though he was talking to a child.

"What…"

"You exhausted yourself out." Matt interrupted. "I woke up to a glass braking and found you out cold on the floor. I didn't know what else to do."

His father stared at his son, trying to make sense of his son's words.

"I thought you had a heart attack or something." Matt went on, now trying to avoid his father's eyes. "So now you are here. They are um, running some test but don't think everything will serious will be made of the test results."

"Matt." His father touched the boy's arm. "I'm sorry. I never thought that this would happen."

"It's nothing." Matt cleared his throat. "You just need rest and keep better care of yourself. You had been working to hard for too long. All those double shifts and long hours finally caught up with you."

"Dad!" Tk came running into the room and threw his arms around his father. "Dad. I was so scared when I heard." Tk sobbed into his father's shoulder. Hiroaki placed his arms around his youngest son, holding him close.

"Hey everything is okay." His father hushed him, "Everything is fine now."

Joe waited outside the room, giving his friends private time with their father. He was pacing the quiet hallway when the elevator's doors dinged open to reveal Tai and Sora.

"Joe!" Tai called out and Sora shot her elbow in his rib while covering her slim finger over his mouth. "Joe." Tai said in a much softer voice, shooting a glare over at Sora.

"Bout time." Joe walked over to them.

"It was my fault." Sora apologized, "I called Mimi up and couldn't get her off the phone. She wanted to know everything, I didn't even know the answers to some of her questions."

"How is everyone?" Tai searched his friend's eyes for some kind of clue.

"Fine." Joe sighed, "It isn't as bad as it could be, just enough to shake the family up."

"I ran into Tk's mum in the hallway." Sora folded her arms, "Who told her the news?"

"I did." Joe nodded his head. "She brought Tk up but thought it was better to wait it out for Matt's sake."

Sora and Tai both nodded.

"How is Matt holding up?" Tai asked as he started for the room to peer in at the small family.

"You know Matt." Joe shrugged. "He is actually doing better now that the worst came to pass. He was so caught up on what might have happen."

Joe stopped his discussion while a nurse walked pass the group, slipping inside Hiroaki's room.

"It's time for him to rest," Joe explained to Sora and Tai. "They'll have to say their good-byes."

"We'll keep care of him, Joe." Tai slapped his friend on the back. "Davis is going to hang around Tk's apartment this afternoon to try to keep his mind occupied."

"We'll stay with Matt and make sure he gets something to eat and some rest." Sora smiled softly.

"My parents didn't even think twice when I asked them about staying at his apartment." Tai shrugged. "I guess I more told them that I was then actually asking."

Joe nodded his head with approval. "Just call if something comes up or if I'm needed."

They watched as the two brothers moved out into the hallway.

"Hey, you okay?" Tai asked as Matt moved to his side.

Matt nodded his head and rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand.

"You look like hell." Tai sighed. Matt's normal clear eyes were now puffy and red rimmed. Traces of how tired Matt felt showed below his eyes and his complexion appeared paler then normal. "Come on let's get you home. You okay Teeks?"

Tk nodded his head, wiping away salty tears before giving Sora a small smile as she placed an arm around him to lead him towards the elevator's door.

Matt took a glance back at Joe, who stood in the hallway, his hands in his pockets as he watched his friends leave.

"I'll let you know if anything happens." Joe gave Matt a small wave.

"Thanks." Matt sighed.

Joe smiled back, understanding that the thank you was for much more.

The group headed out of the elevator doors and towards the hospital's wide glass doors. Nancy approached the boys and Tk immediately embraced his mother. She hung on to him tightly, whispering in his ear that everything was okay.

Matt reached out and slid his hand down his brother's back.

"I'm okay Matt." Tk grabbed his brother's hand for a moment. "Call me if you hear anything else."

"I will."

"Promise?"

"Promise." Matt gave Tk a reassuring smile and started for the doors.

"Matt." His mother called out. "Do you need…."

"No." Matt cut her off and shook his head slowly. "I'm okay." He turned back towards the door and follow Tai and Sora out the door.

XXXXX

Matt let the door push open slowly. "I didn't lock it." He explained to his two friends in a whisper. He felt strange as though he was walking in someone else shoes, in someone's dream.

"It's alright," Tai place a hand Matt's back and guided him into the apartment. "Anyone who walks into your apartment would already think it had been burglarized."

"Tai." Sora shook her head.

"Do you two want anything to drink?" Matt asked, heading for the kitchen.

"No." Tai grabbed his friend's arm. "Come on Matt. You won't do Tk any good if you don't rest up."

"Joe talked to him. He didn't seem mad." Matt rubbed his eyes. His head felt heavy and it pounded from the tension.

"He isn't mad at you, Matt." Sora exchanged looks with Tai.

"Matt, why don't you take a shower?" Tai pulled Matt towards the bathroom. "We'll try and find something for you to eat. Something light, okay?"

XXXXX

Sora watched the two boys disappear behind the closed door. She glanced around the apartment unsure what to do until she saw the broken glass on the floor.

"He's like a zombie." Tai came out of the bathroom.

Sora picked the remains of the broken glass from the floor and glanced over at Tai. "Do you think he will even eat anything?"

"No. I wouldn't if I found myself walking in his shoes. I couldn't." Tai sighed, "He needs sleep more then something to eat."

"Good, because there isn't anything here to eat." She opened the bare refrigerator.

"Well that won't do. I'll have to eat something if I remain here!"

"Tai!" Sora tried to keep a straight face but in the end, Tai won and a smile broke out on her face.

"I'll go and pick up some stuff to eat. One less thing on Matt's mind."

"I don't think he is worried about food right now, Tai."

"Not now but he will when it is time for his father to come home." Tai picked up his car keys and gave her a slight wave. "My cell will be on, call if you need anything."

"Be careful." Sora called before the door shut.

Sora turned around in the apartment once more. The running of the shower from the bathroom was the only sound she could pick up.

She quickly walked down the hall towards Matt's room. She stripped his bed and remade it with clean sheets.

XXXXX

"Tai? Sora?" Matt called out and Sora straightened her posture and headed towards the voice.

Sora came out of his room and headed down towards the living only to stop within the hallway walls as she approached Hiroaki's room. Matt leaned against the open door of his father's bedroom.

"Matt." Sora reached out to him, only wanting to touch his arm. He turned towards her and she looked into his eyes, wishing she could take his hurt away, to wash away tears that threaten his eyes. She instead took him in her arm and held him. His body was rigid at first but she whispered his name softly in his ear and he seemed to melt against her.

"I could have lost him tonight, Sor." Matt's voice was low and she had to strain to hear him at all.

"But you didn't, Matt. You didn't." She whispered back, pulling away and breaking their embrace. She took his hand, her tiny fingers wrapping tightly around his own. "You are exhausted, come and try to get some rest." She pulled him towards his room.

"I don't know if I can." Matt followed her as she led. His headache was not as bad; the shower seemed to wash some of the pain away.

Sora didn't say anything as they walked into the darken room. She had lowered the blinds in his room trying to block out the afternoon's light. "Tai went grocery shopping."

"I thought you both had left." Matt sat down on his bed and he titled his head to look at up the red head.

"Of course we didn't." Sora pushed Matt back against his pillows. "Try to get some rest. I will be here for a long time yet and Tai is spending the night and he is in his over-protective moods!" She placed a light, soft cover over Matt and turned towards the door. "I'll leave it open a little just in case you need me."

She started out towards the leaving room once again when he called out to her. Poking her head through the door, she looked in the room. Shadows played across Matt's face as he looked up at her.

"I need you." Matt croaked out.

Sora went to his bedside and sat down on the edge so she could look down at his face.

"Stay with me." Matt reached his hand out to touch her check. She closed her eyes and placed a hand on his outstretched arm.

"I'll stay."

XXXXX

"Honey I'm home!" Tai called out as he entered the apartment. "And I brought food!" He hummed a toneless melody as he walked into the kitchen to set his burden of food down on the countertops.

"Sora!" Tai started to reach in the brown bag and placing his purchases on the counter.

"Sor!" He called out again, pulsing from his task when he still had not heard her soft voice. His handsome features took on a worried looked and he dropped a can of mixed fruit down on the counter and headed towards the other rooms of the apartment. Tai glanced into rooms as he hurriedly walked to the back bedroom, once he entered the room he stopped.

Sora had slipped into Matt's bed, her arms still held him as they both slept. The corner of Tai's face hinted a smile as he pulled the door shut. He retraced his steps to make that sandwich he had thought about all through the grocery store's aisle.

XXXXX

Hiroaki let the last small puff of smoke roll out of his mouth before he flicked the end of the cigarette into an empty can of soda that one of Matt's friends had left out on the balcony. Most likely, it had belonged to Tai. Somehow, Tai had wiggled his way into the Isidia's family and now rooted himself deeply in their life. Hiroaki smiled as he pictured Tai's face and his untidy hair. Tai was a remarkable boy, Hiroaki had to smile just thinking of the boy's persona.

It had been several weeks since he had been out of the hospital and with no connects from his work, other then concern calls from his fellow employees, Hiroaki grew restless. The first week passed rather quickly with Matt and Tk playing nursemaids to him and of course, the medication the doctor had given him had helped with the need to sleep. Now, he grew restless, he was bored. The news station was always in an up roar with some new event to chase after which Hiroaki often complained about once before but now found he missed it.

The morning still held dampness in the air from the late night rainstorm the city had received. The rusty smell of rain engulfed him at first when he walked out to the balcony but now he had grew a custom to it. He picked up the empty soda can and his morning cup of coffee and walked back into the apartment.

"I thought you were going to quit." He heard his son's voice before he seen his son.

Matt stood up from the sofa he had been kneeling at, his face lost while he searched for his cell phone.

"Quit what?" Hiroaki asked, fully aware of the topic of his son's conversations was about, his smoking habit.

"I can't find my cell phone." Matt glared at the pack of cigarettes in his father's hand but ignore his father's question. It was a question that he did not have to answer. He was not a custom to telling his father what to do, so he instead he threw his father's empty promise in the air.

"You left it in the bathroom." Hiroaki walked towards the kitchen to get a fresh cup of coffee. "Do you want a cup?" He yelled out to his son.

"I just brushed my teeth." Matt came up from behind him. "Coffee breath sucks. Did I tell you that Tk was meeting me here?"

"No." Hiroaki watched as Matt gathered up his homework from the table that he had abandon last night.

"Well Tk's coming over." Matt smiled. "Do you want something besides a cup of coffee?"

"No, I don't want you to be late."

"I'm not." Matt walked out with his school items and placing them near the small black table at the door. He came back empty handed and his school jacket tossed over an empty chair. "I'll make you some eggs."

"You are wearing your school uniform." Hiroaki took the frying pan from his son. "Matt, didn't I teach you how to cook."

"You taught me how not to cook." Matt corrected him and took the pan back from his father. In a few minutes, Matt placed a hot plate of eggs and toast in front of his father. "What are you doing to do today?"

"Nothing. What can I do?" Hiroaki spoke flatly.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Did you watch any of those movies we picked up yesterday?"

"No."

"Did you read that book Tk gave to you?"

"No."

"How about that computer game Izzy made for you? Did you even put that in the computer?" Matt asked.

"No." Hiroaki shook his head.

"Did you play any of my play station games yet? I have a few in racing modes."

"No." Hiroaki sighed.

"Then I guess you have a lot to do today." Matt winked at his father. "How about we go out after dinner? Maybe that would cheer you up."

"I'll be fine, Matt. I will be even better once my life gets back to normal."

Matt glared at his father and leaned against the counter.

"I didn't mean that, Matt." Hiroaki sighed deeply. "It will be a long time before I pull any double shifts."

Matt continued to glare.

"And long hours." Hiroaki placed his plate at the sink his son stood near, "We'll be fine." He reached up to ruffle the blonde's hair but Matt pulled back quickly so his hair could not be messed up.

Hiroaki smiled playfully at his son. "Sounds like your brother's at the door."

Matt pushed away from the counter and walked towards the door. "You know he is going to ask me if you smoked this morning."

"I know." Hiroaki called from the kitchen.

"I'm not going to lie to him!"

"I know."

"He's going to lecture you again!" Matt called out again.

"The door Matt."

Matt pulled open the door and smiled, "Tk you're la…"

Matt's smile slipped from his face as he stared into a set of emerald eyes.

"Matt." The woman with red hair gave Matt an uncertain smile. She held a small bundle tight against her and a large bag dangled at her side. "I have a flight I have to catch."

Matt looked down at the child in her arms.

"I um…" She gave the baby in her arms a soft kiss on top of its head before pushing the child against Matt's chest.

Matt's arms atomically reached up to hold the child.

"Everything is in this bag." The young girl placed the bag she carried inside the door. "His birth certificate and documents. I told the nurses his name is Ryoko, is that the name you liked? Oh, I brought him some things and a letter. When he gets older, maybe he would like to read it. Maybe you would let him."

"He doesn't have to read a letter you could still…"

"No. No I can't." She shook her head. "This is hard for me, please believe me but this is the best. This is the best for him and you." She leaned forward and kissed the baby one more time on the cheek. Her slim finger traced the bridge of the baby's nose. "At first I thought this was a mistake, having a child at all but after seeing him," She slowly shook her head, "how could he ever be a mistake? He is a beautiful child."

She placed both hands on the side of Matt's face and pulled him in a deep kiss. "I'll miss you, Matt. Take care." She turned and quickly left Matt standing alone at the door with the baby in his arms.

"Tk did you eat?" Matt turned at hearing his father call out his brother's name.

Hiroaki came out of the kitchen expecting to see both of his sons but instead only saw shocked expression on Matt's face as he held a child in his arms.


	18. Chapter 18

onlyaname : Thank you for that review. As I post this chapter, I am actually working on the next. I was going to just post it the same time but sometimes if a chapter is too long, people won't read it. So I would expect the following chapter to be up shortly I'm almost done with it. 

wolf's lament: LOL, you know I had plan Tai's reaction to be similar to your own. 

Digi-Girl101 : Thank you! 

JyouraKoumi: I know you do. I really appreaticate you reading my story. 

Stained In Negativity: You know I didn't even think of it that way, but you are right. I got rid of one and added one. I saw you have a new story. I'll be reading that today! 

Inner Beauty: Sorry, I guess it didn't work out that way. This chapter won't have Sora in it, the chapter after this one won't have her either. But the group will meet the baby and as Sora holds the child, Matt will be watching. 

FallenArchangelDD: Thank you for your reviews and continueing to read my story! 

Broken Angel01: Matt and Hiroaki, I've always pictured them, to be more alike. Father and son. Of course they don't see eye to eye all the time but...well you'll read it. 

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Hiroaki will play more then a babysitter but yes, Matt will remain at home. Thank you for your information, I believe I will take your advice in another story, however the name Ryoko needs to remain in this story. I don't know why Broken Angel had choosen Ryoko but I choose the name in honour of her story, which I love greatly. I love the character in which she created in her story and I wanted that chacter (even though he isn't really going to do anything) in my story. You did a lot of research and you have all the facts backing you up and I greatly appreciated it for it will help me in future stories and it may help others who read the reviews. 

gizmo-396: As always, thank you. 

Hala: No! Never apologize for random reviews. I always enjoy a laugh.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tk hated the mornings. He hated morning rushes even more. He more so hated the fact that today, he was part of the morning rush. As long as he could remember, both of his parents were ruled the ticking of a clock. Every minute planned; every hour of the day was schedule weeks in advance. If an obstacle landed in their path, hindering them from their schedule, they became irate.

Today here he was, bearing down the sidewalk, jumping over kneeling citizens, pushing through private conversations, causing vehicles to blare the horns and motorist to shout and shake their fists in a short temper of rage.

Yet, what could he do? He was running late, dreadfully late. Matt should have departed from the apartment by now, headed for school while worrying about what happen to his dear, wonderful, good looking, brother.

Realistic, Matt probably wasn't thinking clearly and instead, Tk was sure he was cursing right about now.

Tk's blue eyes grew as a Chihuahua shot out from someone's doorway with a leash dangling behind it. The leashed slithered around Tk's leg and the boy felt the rope taunt and the earth's soil suddenly became eye level.

The Chihuahua suddenly bounced on the blonde, who quickly remembered a drill of curling up in a ball during a disaster. Of course tackled by a little brown dog with a darting tongue may not have exactly named a crisis but the ball form worked wonderfully. The owner of the dog, an elderly woman grabbed her pooch up in her arms, cooing to it. Of course, she took time to thank Tk for catching the mouthy little dog.

Tk blinked uncertainly at the elder woman, not sure, if she understood that it was her dog that captured him. Being a civilized person that he was, Tk nodded his head, accepting her thanks before he once again took off down the street.

He took a few deep breaths as he entered the elevator and closed his eyes to let go of the tension he was starting to feel. He never thought getting up two hours early would be so difficult.

He brief relapsed into his memory of a conversation he had with his brother leading up to the current event.

XXXXXXXXXX

_"You know I was thinking." The conversation took place the first week after their father had been release from the hospital and finding a small amount of time that he had been able to spend with Matt as they both worried about their father._

_"Ah, so there are miracles!" Matt teased his younger sibling._

_"Yeah, real funny!" Tk remembered giving Matt a cold glare. "But seriously, what happen with dad made me realize something."_

_"What's that?" Matt asked._

_"How easy it is to lose someone. Okay that came out corny and all but what I mean to say is that it only takes one day for our lives to change. One thing could interrupt how we normally live." Tk cleared his throat, "So I've been thinking that maybe we should do something together every week."_

_"Why? It was dad who…"_

_"Yeah I know but I do stuff with dad every week. He always makes some kind of arrangement where we do something, just the two of us. You and I, what do we do?"_

_"We have Friday nights."_

_"Yeah with twenty other people!"_

_"It's not twenty, Teeks." Matt rolled his eyes._

_"No maybe not. The fact remains that we still do something with our friends but not something with just us."_

_Matt studied his brother for a moment, just long enough to make Tk squirm. "What do you suggest that we do?"_

_"I don't know something."_

_"Something is good, but what?"_

_"I don't know! What do you want to do?"_

_"This is your bloody idea!"_

_"Yeah but I was just throwing it in the air. I hoped you would take it seriously but I didn't expect you too do so!"_

_"You are a very annoying little brother." Matt bit the corner of his lip before speaking. "Why don't we start out with something easy?"_

_"Like what?" Tk asked._

_"How about once a week we meet for breakfast? We both can get up early or something like that."_

_"I already get up early!"_

_"Hey this is your idea!"_

_"But I didn't think it involved getting up early! Maybe we can do something later in the day?"_

_"Doesn't work for me. You have a curfew and I am always doing something else."_

_"Stop doing something else then."_

_"That's not far, Tk. All you have to do is get up earlier. If I can do it, you can do it."_

_"I know I can do it, I just don't know if I want to do it!"_

_"What do you want then? Either we do this idea of yours or we don't."_

XXXXXXXXXX

So now, once a week, Tk found himself doing exactly what he hated the most, living by time.

The elevator buzzed open and he when he headed out, he collided with a woman that looked to be in much the same rush as Tk.

"Sorry." Tk apologized.

The woman's emerald eyes meet his blue eyes and for a moment, she held a slight confused look in her eyes. Tk usually was not so bold but it was early, he wasn't thinking, manners at this moment did not register in his groggy state of mind, a woman that looked like that didn't pass Tk too often so, unconscious he took advantage of her delay to reach the elevator's doors. His eyes took in her emerald eyes surrounded by thick lashes. He was aware that her eyes held a tint of red from pass tears. Her lips were seem to have a fully pout look and her lush red hair flickered with tiny shimmers of copper and flaxen strains that bounced around her shoulder.

A few buttons were undone on her beige silk shirt showing an eyeful of her cleavage. Tk's eye roamed down to her waist that surprising was not as thin as the rest of her appeared. Yet, his eyes kept roaming down the length of her short skirt pass her knees, down to black heeled shoes.

"Excuse me." The voice she used was cold causing Tk's eyes to retrace his path more quickly to meet her glare.

"I..um." Tk felt his cheeks growing red. Never before had he so openly checked out someone else, specially someone that was clearly older then him.

She just shook her head and passed roughly by him.

Tk blinked a few times before slapping his forehead. "Ugh. I cannot believe I just did that! Gawd, I'm turning into a pervert or something!"

Tk rushed towards his father's apartment and turned the door. He closed his eyes, the door was unlock and being this early in the morning must mean Matt went on with out him.

Tk opened the door but no longer had the need to rush through the wooden archway. "Dad?" He called out, dropping his own school supplies beside the door, taking noticed to Matt's schoolwork lying near the door and to his brother's jacket draping over a straight back chair.

"Matt?" Tk smiled, his moods lighten in relief that his brother did not leave with out him after all.

"Tk." Matt called out softly as he came out from the hallway. His tie was loose around his collar and his clean white shirt hung untucked around his waist.

"Hey you ready?" Tk's smile quickly disappeared as his brother stood before him with a very confused look on his face. "Breakfast. Damn it, you forgot didn't you!"

"No no." Matt looked behind his shoulder quickly and walked closer to Tk. "I didn't forget."

"Then you're ready, right?" Tk asked.

"Actually, no." Matt's left hand combed through his hair, a sign that he wasn't sure what to say.

"What? Is it dad?" Tk headed towards his father's room. "You promised you would call if something happen to him again! You promised!"

"Nothing happened, TK." Matt followed his brother into his father's room.

"Dad?" Tk stopped as he found his father sitting on the bed, a baby laid on the soft covers beside him.

"Hey, Teeks." Hiroaki spoke softly, a smile breaking through as he watched his youngest son's face. "Come here and meet your nephew."

"My nephew?" Tk glanced over at Matt before slowly moving towards his father and kneeling down on the floor.

"Yeah, your nephew." Hiroaki touched Tk's head.

Tk stared at the small infant before reaching out to touch the soft fuzz of blonde hair adoring the infant's head. "Matt didn't tell me."

"Matt didn't know until a few minutes ago." Hiroaki kept his eyes on his youngest son's face. "We just found out this morning also Tk. He didn't have time to tell you."

Tk's eyebrows moved as he tried to reason everything in his mind but quickly gave up and smiled as the baby gave a small yawn. "He's small and crinkly."

"He was born a few days early then the due date but he's healthy." Hiroaki explained. "He's actually the size you were when I brought you home."

"He is?" Tk looked up at his father.

"He is." Hiroaki reassured him.

"Ryoko." Tk cooed and quickly turned his head to his brother. "That still is his name, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Matt walked over to his brother and father's side.

"You're going to tell mum, right?" Tk glanced back down at the baby and waited for an answer.

"Matt, right?" He asked again, when his brother said nothing.

Matt exchanged a glanced with his father.

"He will tell Nancy." Hiroaki gave Matt a stern glare.

Matt opened his mouth to protests but Hiroaki held up his hand to silence him.

"Because he would like me to quit smoking and he understands how hard it will be for me. He also knows that I want him to reconcile his relationship with his mother and I know how hard it will be for him."

Tk smiled, "I think that's a fair exchange."

"Of course you do." Matt hissed, "What are you giving up?"

"Breakfast with you. Well this week anyway." Tk's smile suddenly disappeared, "Mimi! She is going to have a fit! Your baby shower was supposed to be this weekend, before the baby was born!"

"She gave up on that."

"No she didn't, she wanted to surprise you!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Tk rushed his way to school knowing that he would barely make it before the last bell rang but it was worth it. He felt like his world lifted after the ordeal with his father. While Matt stayed at home, Tk went on to school with permission to give out the news to their friends. Of course, that was Matt. He hated to be the barer of any news whether it was good or bad.

"Hey, JT!" Davis yelled from the porch of the school entrance. "Hurry up!"

Davis took his place beside Kari as they started to walk into the building. Tk could hear the drilling sound of the bell and pushed his legs forwards.

He slipped into his homeroom chair with out too much attention from the other students. Fortunately, he had a great homeroom teacher who allowed them a few minutes of chattering before beckoning them to quiet down so he could do role call.

"I thought you were going to get up early." Davis leaned over his seat to whisper to Tk.

"I did."

"Maybe you should get up even earlier the next time." Davis looked at his friend closely, "Did you run all the way here from your apartment?"

"Nah, Matt's."

"Why…"

"Matt's baby was born. I just found out…well everyone just found out." Tk whispered and while he looked around the classroom. He scooted on his knees beside Davis' and Kari's chair so the girl that sat in front of him couldn't ease drop more then she had.

"What I got out from Matt was that he opened the door and next thing he knows he was holding is son."

"Maybe it isn't his!" Davis shook his head. "Maybe it belongs to someone else and your brother will get framed for kidnapping."

"Shut up Davis." Kari slapped her friend's shoulder.

"Dad took out some baby pictures of me and Matt and compared the pictures. Defiantly Matt's kid."

"That's all the world needs." Kari winked at Tk. "SO, what does Matt think of all this?"

"I don't know. I think he is still shocked. While dad went through the pictures, he just sat at the corner of the room."

"Where was the baby?"

"On the bed, sleeping."

"Not a morning person, either."

"Um…I don't know. Don't they always sleep?" Tk asked.

"I don't know, I'm the youngest in my family." Davis shrugged.

"So am I."

"Hey, me too." Kari smiled.

"Wow, more things in common!" Davis put his hand over Kari's small hand. "We were meant to be together."

"Or you and Tk were meant to be together!" Kari giggled and turned back into her seat.


	19. Chapter 19

Matt picked up the telephone the third time that morning before placing it back in its cradle. Biting down his bottom lip, he glanced over his shoulder at the man on the sofa reading the morning paper. He took a deep breath, slid his fingers through his silky hair and turned his icy glare back at the current rival, the telephone. Finally, on the forth try he was able to dial his mother's work number.

"Um..hi I was wondering if Nancy was available?" Matt rushed out.

Hiroaki peered over the paper at his son before checking his watch. He was impressed; it only took Matt twenty minutes to call Nancy's office.

"Oh. No no, thank you I will just try back another time.'' Matt placed the receiver down. "She's not working today. I spent all that time trying to get up enough guts to do that and she isn't even working!"

"I'm sure if she knew you were going to pick today to call her, she would have been happy enough to work. Try her at home."

Matt rolled his eyes as his fingers pressed over the numbers quickly. He waited until he heard a voice on the end. "Grandma. It's me, Matt….No, Matt. Your grandson. No the other one. Yes, Matt."

Hiroaki laughed as Matt glared over at him.

"No, he's fine. He won't quit smoking though." Matt stuck out his tongue as Hiroaki's smile swept away from his face. "No. He smoked three this morning. No three. One, two three. Okay yeah, he smoked about thirteen." Matt shrugged as Hiroaki rose from his place on the sofa.

"Don't lie to your grandmother!" Hiroaki warned him.

"I know." Matt ignored his father, moving away from Hiroaki's outstretched hand. 'Tk's at school. He does not live with me. No. No, he is not here. Not here, Gram!" Matt shouted. "Yes dad is here. No. No. Yes, I think so. Huh. What is that? No, Gram I don't think spiders can live in the washing machines…they drown. Um…" Matt made a face and quickly looked at his father. "All right, if you say so. The reason I was calling was because…yeah that is my favourite season too. I know you know. Anyways, the reason….no reason. Reason, Gram, reason! Yes. Oi…talk to you later. Love you."

Matt hooked the telephone back on line and turned to his father. "You need to get a new hearing aid for her!"

"She won't go to the doctors. I've tried she is just so stubborn."

"I completely understand. You had to collapse before you would go!" Matt growled.

"We'll have to take the baby up to see her." Hiroaki ignored his son's comment. "And when we do you will be more respectful towards her."

"I was trying but she kept going on about potatoes and washing machines!"

"Call Nancy." Hiroaki turned his back on his son and walked over to his grandson who started to stir in the cradle that Hiroaki brought out into the living room earlier. He gently picked up the infant, speaking softly about getting him something to eat. Matt watched as his father walked into the kitchen to get some formula ready.

He took a glance at the telephone then walked over to the sofa where he collapsed on his stomach.

"Do you want to feed him…?" Hiroaki walked back into the living room and looked down at Matt. "Did you call your mother?"

"No."

"Matt."

"Oi!" Matt put a sofa pillow of his head. "You call her!"

"No." Hiroaki pulled the pillow off Matt's head with his free hand "She is your mother."

"She's your ex-wife!"

"Matt." Hiroaki warned his son as he settled down on his chair across from the sofa Matt now laid upon.

"Dad…" Matt whined.

"Stop acting like a child, Matt. Call your mother!" Hiroaki raised his voice.

Matt sat up and looked up at his father. Hiroaki cooed over Ryoko, who seemed to love the attention more then the bottle. Biting the inside of his mouth, Matt gaze went to the pack of cigarettes that were laying on the end table near his father.

"Are you serious about your smoking habit and me trying to…you know? With Nancy?"

Hiroaki smirked. "I'll try to quit Matt if you try to forgive her."

"This isn't just other promise that you won't keep, is it?"

Hiroaki gave his son a hard glare. "What is your problem today, Matt? You seem to be trying to instigate an argument with me this morning."

"Sorry." Matt mumbled.

Matt picked up the remote control and the two men held silence for an hour before Matt broke it.

"I um, was thinking that maybe I should take Ryoko over to Nancy's apartment."


	20. Chapter 20

manga girl 08: If you get a chance maybe you'll read the rest? Nevertheless, thank you for reading and reviewing. It is always a treat to have a new reader.

Inner Beauty: At first it was longer, much too long I thought. I know that there are a few readers who will not read a chapter just because of it's length so I have cut it down to three chapters. The previous, the one you are about to read and the one to follow. I'm glad I did. I reviesed this chapter and I hope everyone likes it because if you don't…you would had dreaded the first draft. So much I believe that I would have turned you away from the story completely! So, timing and patience on my part may be rewarding to everyone. Oh, thank you for keeping me on my toes about my other story. I do want to finish it, the problem is that it became difficult for me but I am not finishi yet, I will compelet it!

wolf's lament: I'm glad I made his discomfort show. I wanted to show him still as a child. Thank you for your review.

FallenArchangelDD & Digi-Girl101 & JyouraKoumi: As always, thank you for sticking this out and continuing to read my story even though it may not be the best chapter(s). You three are the greatest! Cheers!

Broken Angel01: This chapter is the beginning of a new relationship for Matt and his mother. I hope you enjoy it by and by…I am waiting for an update in your story!

Stained In Negativity: I have to thank you. I believe this next chapter will be better then the last because I took your advice as well as another authors. I had this chapter written but I had changed a great deal of it, almost completely deleting and starting from scratch. The problem I am facing is that I'm not a 'baby' person. I have a hard time communicating with infants and I am afraid it is showing up in my work. You may have noticed that Matt has not spent time alone with the child. Lol, together matt and I are trying to get the courage to be alone I suppose. But this chapter I am happy with and I owe it to you. Thank you.

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Yes I will take your information and store it where I can review. Perhaps, the way this story is going, I may need it for other use. Thank you for understanding and being a good sport.

XXXXXXXXXX

With her parents still visiting from France, juggling work between spending time with them as well with her own son, Nancy found herself exhausted and very little time for herself. Even though she had requested last week a holiday week far in advance, as usual, plans changed and her co-worker came down with food poisoning. Much to her disappointment, Nancy was called into work her desired week off..

Her parents were upset as well but as always, they pulled through and decided to stay longer. Now, finally she had time to enjoy herself. She made sure she was up to see Tk off to school. He told her in his groggy morning voice that he was meeting Matt for breakfast before dragging his feet into the bathroom. After brushing his teeth and giving up on his hair staying flat, Tk threw on his hat and gave Nancy a quick kiss on the cheek before rubbing his eyes and leaving the apartment.

Still clad in a red nightdress and robe, Nancy busied herself into making a cup of coffee and some eggs, it had been awhile since she had eaten breakfast at home, or anywhere for that matter and this morning she planed on enjoying a quiet meal by herself. She hummed to herself as she moved her morning feast into the living room and carefully placed her tray on the sofa stand. She took a piece of toast off the tray and picked up a book by the lamp stand before settling down on the sofa. She pulled her legs under her and leaned her back against the sofa allowing the over abundance of pillows to nestle her into a warm, comfortable position.

The book was one that Tk picked out for her to read. He had found it to be interesting and thought she might enjoy it herself. The story took place in the nineteen hundreds and the major characters were an ex-detective and an orphan boy trying to solve mysteries. She rapidly came involved in the story and left the rest of her meal untouched. Even though a few hours had passed, it seemed all too quickly that the doorbell had interrupted her moment of solitude.

Her eyes went to the black vine clock that hung on the wall across from the sofa. It was early yet; Tk should have just arrived at school. Her slender eyebrows knitted together as thoughts ran through her mind.

Could it be the police to report an accident? She wondered. Is Tk all right? Maybe Hiroaki fell ill again. No the boys would had called. Tk would have called.

She threw the book beside her and rushed to the door. Pausing at the door, she took a few deep breathes and finally listen to reasoning. It could be anyone at the door, anyone at all. It could be the postal worker or any one of her neighbours ringing the doorbell. She calmed herself and stood up on the tips of her toes to look through the peek-hole.

Instead of police officers, she saw her husband standing behind the door. No, her ex-husband. He didn't seem nervous or at least his face did not show anything amiss but he always wore a mask when it came to facial expressions.

She placed her right hand flat against the door to balance herself as she secretively gazed at her ex-husband. _Had he always been that tall? His shoulders seem wider then she remembered. He looks paler, of course had had been ill. He looks thinner also, or maybe his jacket made him look thinner_. His eyes were just as dark as she remembered, like looking into a black mirror. Small creases deepen around the corner of his eyes and small hints of grey strains of hair faded with black alongside his temples.

Nancy jumped back as Hiroaki rang the doorbell once again. She looked over her shoulders at the door her parents were currently staying in before quickly turning to the handle of the door.

"Hiroaki!" She soon stood face to face with her ex suddenly. The door held open wide.

"Nancy." He smiled gently at her, looking down at her with roaming eyes.

She grew self-conscious, wrapping her robe closer to her body. Had she known Hiroaki would visit, she would have worn something more…well something prettier then a robe. Even after all these years of separation, she still wanted to look attractive in his eyes.

"Is everything okay?" She searched his eyes for some kind of hint that his face refuse to show, but as always, his eyes held hidden emotions that he could never express to her.

"Everything is fine." Hiroaki glanced at his side. "We thought that an over due visit was in order."

Hiroaki held out his arm and Matt walked closer in order for his mother to see that he too, waited outside her door.

"Matt." Nancy gasped and her right hand went over her chest. She quickly looked over at her ex-husband uncertainty filling her eyes. Could it be true? He had come to see her. She had hope this day would come, she envision this moment in her mind for so long, she had even rehearsed everything she would say when her oldest son would finally come to her, but now it was all lost. She could only stand there and stare in disbelief.

"Can we come in, Nancy?" Hiroaki asked, helping her out of her astonished zone.

"Oh." She stepped aside, feeling a blush rush to her cheeks. She didn't look up at the two men as they passed by her. She instead kept her eyes on the doorknob as she slowly closed the door softly, taking that time to regain her deposer.

Hiroaki stopped only a few feet inside the apartment and turned ready to meet Nancy once she closed the door. He quickly glanced over at Matt, who not only stood by his side but also did so as though he would become nauseous any moment.

Hiroaki quickly turned his attention on his ex-wife's back. She was presently wearing a pink fuzzy robe that came down to her knees but her nightdress peeked through the half-closed robe revealing a red silky dress. Garnishing her feet, she wore slippers to match her rope. No make-up could be seen on her face and the faint blush he had seen only moments ago was natural glow, one that brought back memories of times they had once shared…

Matt felt the tiny human stir in his arms and his eyes drifted down to the infant's blanket. From the soft white folds of material a little fist pulled away and a large yawn warned Matt of the child's awakening. Matt quickly looked at his father, which Hiroaki nodded his head and cleared his throat.

"Matt wanted to introduce you to someone. Someone very special." Hiroaki watched her slowly turn around. She usually wore her golden hair in a bun twisted in the back of her neck but this morning, the golden strains of hair fell loose around her shoulders and swayed softly as she turned her head towards her oldest son.

"Oh." Nancy covered her mouth as noticed an infant blanket in her son's arms.

Slowly, Matt pulled the edge of the blanket slowly from the small infant in his arms.

"This is Ryoko." Hiroaki beamed with pride, "Our grandson."

Matt looked over at his father with the same proud smile on his face. He loved how his father beamed with pride every time he said his grandson's name.

Nancy glanced over at Hiroaki with eyes filling up with tears. She reached out her hand, hesitant afraid that Matt would pull back as he done so often in the pass.

Matt still had not made eye contact with his mother; he would either look at his father or he kept his eyes on his child but as he did so, watched Nancy from the corner of his eyes or through his eyelashes like a nervous animal. Her fingers lightly traced the infant's round face, so lightly that the baby did not even stir from his nap.

"Can I hold him?" Nancy whispered to Matt, looking up at him. He had grown tall, taller then his father, Nancy noticed. Now longer was he a small child she once held in her arms. Sadly, she felt like a stranger under his deep azure eyes. Matt nodded his head, strains of blond hair swept over his eyes as he leaned down and placed the baby gently in her arms.

Tears finally fell from Nancy's blue eyes as she stared down at her grandson. "Ryoko." She whispered the baby's name. "So beautiful." She quickly looked up at Hiroaki. "Do you know who he looks like?"

Hiroaki nodded his head.

"Oh, it was so long ago." Nancy held the baby close to her neck for a brief hug. She took in the fragrance of baby powder, a smell she would never forget and forever love.

Turning towards the sofa and sitting back down, she cradle the child close in her arms. The child's face was pale except for a small healthy pink glow that gently covered his cheeks. Slowly the child opened his eyes to peek at his grandmother for the first time. With a soft touch, she feathered his hair back and smiled as he raised a small fist and wrinkled his face to give cry. However, the cry was silent and promise of a child's tantrum was replaced with a yawn and drifting eyes.

"He takes after his uncle," Matt grinned, "Not a morning person."

Nancy gave a toothy grin at Matt but not for his joke but that he spoke to her. There was hesitation in his deep voice but there was no anger she had often heard.

"Honey…" Matt's grandmother emerged from the visitor's room. "Have you seen your father's socks? The plaid ones that I hate so much? He is having a fit that he cannot find his lucky sock. Lucky socks, he says! Old man does not know what he is talking about. Last week the blue ones were lucky and the week before last, why that week they were brown!" The elderly woman stopped when she saw her daughter's guest. "Matt. Hiroaki." She quickly looked at her daughter.

"Mum, come here!" Nancy giggled and Hiroaki's head titled. He had been over sixteen years since he heard her giggle. "Come and meet Ryoko!"

"Ryoko?" She looked puzzled as she moved closer to the sofa and like her daughter, she quickly covered her mouth. "Is it?" She turned to look at her ex-son-in-law.

"Congratulations. You are now a great-grand mother." Hiroaki gave a small chuckle as he placed a firm grip on Matt's arm as his son looked for an escape route.


	21. Chapter 21

XXXXXXXXXXXX

JyouraKoumi & wolf's lament & Digi-Girl101& FallenArchangelDD : thanks again for your reviews. I'm glad everyone enjoyed that chapter but now I'm worried that I can't match it. I guess we'll see.

Curtis Zidane Ziraa: Your right and I don't mind constructive critism.

Stained In Negativity: Your advice worked, more feeling did help but now I have to make myself slow down and that I find to be difficult.

Broken Angel01 Inner Beauty: I believe there will be more struggles between Matt and his mother but I think Matt would find that sometimes he will have to lean and that will make him visiting her on his own.

I wanted to bring Sora into this a few chapters back but her time hadn't come yet. I don't want to bring her into the story too soon but in this chapter you will see that Tai and Mimi are together (this isn't their story so details aren't really needed) and Sora will start to show feelings about Matt's situation with Ryoko.

XXXXXXXXXXX

All through the school hours, Tk felt this building pressure inside of his stomach. He kept thinking of ways to give his mother the news about the Ryoko.

"Mum, you'll never guess who I meant this morning!" He stood before his mother after running into the apartment and throwing open the door. His grandmother stood in front of his grandfather, his hand rested on her shoulder.

"Who was that honey?" His mother sat on the sofa wearing a large white apron and sharp black eyes glasses and her hair up in curlers with a shower cap placed on top of her head. Some kind of mud substance covered her face and as she smiled, the cake facemask began to crack.

"Err…" Tk shook his head.

All wrong. He closed his eyes tighter. His mother would never look like that, well he hoped not.

"Mother you will never guess who I meant this morning!" Once again, Tk flung open the door to the apartment. His mother sat on the sofa wearing her business suit, her hair in a tight bun. She glanced up at him with a soft smile.

"Ryoko, your grandchild!" Tk beamed proudly.

The smile on his mother's face was quickly swept away. She cradled her head in her hands and tears leaked through her long fingers. Tears of water risen to Tk's ankles as his mother continue to weep a river.

"And I'm never going to see him!" She sobbed.

"Shame on you!" His grandmother came out from the closet. "Now you made your mother cry!"

Tk frowned, still staring at the closet in confusion.

"It was better that she didn't know!" His grandfather came up from behind him.

"Tk?" His science teacher stood at his desk. "Do you wish to stay after school?"

"H-huh? What?"Tk glanced at his classmates, all eyes were on him. He slowly shook his head and sank down low in his seat.

"I would suggest that you pay attention to the subject here and not…" Mrs. Amberson touched the top of Tk's head, "What ever is going on in there."

"Yes Ma'am." Tk mumbled.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You totally spaced out in Mrs. Ambeson's class!" Davis slapped Tk's back.

"I was thinking on how to tell my mother about the baby." Tk bit his lower lip. "Should I tell her?"

"What?" Kari, who walked beside him stopped and turned to face him. "Of course you need to tell her! What kind of question is that?"

"But…"

"But what?" Kari demand.

"It's not that simple. Her and Matt…well it doesn't work. What if he doesn't want her to see Ryoko?" Tk looked at his two friends.

"Then he's a bigger jerk then I thought he was." Davis told him. "But you're not, Tk. So tell your mother. She would want to know."

"I can't believe this but Davis is right. You need to tell her and maybe you are wrong. Maybe Matt will allow her to see little Ryoko. You may have to play the third party but I don't see him hiding Ryoko from her."

"I know and at the same time I don't." Tk started to walk, letting his friends catch up. "When you think you know someone, they do something so out of character that makes you realise that maybe you don't know them as well as you thought. What if Matt is like that. What if he doesn't allow me to take Ryoko for a visit?"

"Then you will do it anyways." Davis shrugged.

XXXXXXXXXX

At first, he didn't realise that he was gripping the arm of the chair he sat on until he felt a small dull ache around his fingers. He relaxed his hold and closed his eyes for a few minutes before opening them once again.

His father sat near him on another chair and looked just as relaxed as Matt felt. His face must be hurting by now, Matt thought. Hiroaki kept a grin, a fake grin, but he kept it planted and nodded several times. Occasionally, a true smile would shine through his harboured mask and it would light up his eyes.

He glanced over at his grandfather, who was in a middle of one many stories and placed a hard slap on Matt's arm. Matt turned to look over at his grandmother as she shouted out few words towards her husband. Matt blinked a few times, trying to gain some kind of span of attention but he all he could focus with the awkwardness he felt being in this apartment while his mother sat a few arm lengths away.

Maybe it would be easier if he were trying to make this progress with his mother for himself and not for others. Maybe then, he could sit there and truly be at ease instead on focusing on not bolting towards the door.

His father was right, he was tired. Carrying this burden of unforgiveness around for so long had tired him. Trying to keep his cool when at the same time punishing Nancy every time he had seen her, had weighted him down. Clearly, from his mother's reaction of surprise when Matt spoke to her this morning, his years of coldness had played a huge part on her as well.

What had hurt him was that he was not sorry. For the years of pain he caused her, he wasn't sorry. She had become an old acquaintance and nothing more, nothing meaningful other then his little brother's other parent. The mother he had known, the mother who had held him during nightmares, the mother who bandaged all his knee and elbow scrapes, the mother who would sing him a lullaby-by, that mother had died many years ago and as always, time had taken away pieces of that memory slowly with each passing year. The person who sat diagonally from him was nothing more then someone he once knew.

The divorcé wrecked his family, it had pulled them apart. The divorcé ripped Tk from him and took his mother, the mother he had loved, away. The only thing good that came with the divorcé is that it brought him and his father closer together.

He was here for Hiroaki, the only parent he had since the divorcé. He was here for the man that sat uncomfortable next to him so Matt wouldn't go through this alone. Hiroaki had learned to bandaged his scrapes and Hiroaki had giving him his harmonica to learn while he was away at work. Through all the burnt birthday cakes, the hurt, the illness Matt had ever endured; Hiroaki had always been there for him. When no one else could get through to Matt, when no one could understand what he felt with out words he could not find, Hiroaki was there. So how could Matt possible not do one thing his father asks of him?

Then there was Tk. His little brother who cringed at Matt's coldness he showed their mother when Nancy accidentally crossed Matt's path. More then once, Matt had saw the pain he placed in his brother's eyes. More then once he saw the tears that had filled the younger child's eyes. Today, he sat in Nancy's apartment for his little brother as well. The urge to continue to hurt Nancy the way she had hurt him were so strong and he was blinded by this vengeful act that he didn't want to acknowledged the pain he bestowed upon the only two people who understood him. Today, he sat in Nancy's apartment for his little brother as well.

When he watched the gently, loving look on Nancy's face as she cradle her grandson, Matt knew he did not want his son to follow his path. He had made a mistake by pushing Nancy away. He still blamed her for his father's pain, for taking Tk away, for breaking his family but he did not hate her, not anymore. He simply did not care and that troubled him. He did not want Ryoko to grow up with this burden of unforgiving emotion. Yet sitting in her presence was becoming too much. He slowly watched hours drift by; he wanted to go home so badly, to leave this apartment.

The place seemed to grow smaller with every hour that had ticked away. The walls grew closer and closer and shadows on the floor grew taller. He swore that if he stood up, he could touch the ceiling. Yes, the place was closing in on him.

Matt turned once more towards the door. His father was older and smoking had taken its toll on Hiroaki, Matt was sure he could beat him to the door. He could even act as though he was heading for the bathroom and make a sharp exist for the door. Hell, why not? His father would take Ryoko home.

"Where are you going?" Hiroaki glanced over at Matt who stretched and nodded towards the hallway of Nancy's apartment.

"Just to the bathroom." Matt looked down at his father.

"It's right around the corner, second door on the right." His grandfather told him with a heavy French accent.

"He knows where the bathroom is!" His grandmother scolded her husband. "He's been here before!"

Matt gave his grandfather a brief smile as he walked behind the sofa. He took a glance at his father and Matt paused. His father slowly, almost unnoticeable, was shaking his head.

'Don't do it, Matt.' His father's eyes read.

Matt gave Hiroaki an uneasy smile and took a v-line for the door. He needed out of the apartment, he needed to breathe, he needed space!

He saw from the corner of his eyes, his father standing up but Matt didn't hesitated, Hiroaki couldn't beat him to the door. There was no way in hell his father could catch him at this distance!

Matt felt the coldness of the doorknob under his hand, slowly turning. He frowned as he watched the handle slowly move but not by his hand, he had not yet gripped the handle. Suddenly the door burst open and Matt felt a shock of pain and an explosion of bright light.

"Dad?" Matt heard his brother's surprised voice.

"Matt!" His mother stood up.

"Huh?" Tk shut the door and found his brother holding his nose. "Matt?" Tk blinked a few times and smiled. "Matt! You're here!" He reached out to give his brother a hug in delight. His brother had actually come with Ryoko! He wasn't a jerk after all.

Matt pushed his brother backwards. "I think you broke my nose! Damn it!"

Tk froze, finally realizing that there was indeed blood seaming through his brother's fingers.

"Here let me look." Tk watch as Nancy took a handful of tissues from the small sofa table and walk towards Matt. Hiroaki followed right on her heel. His grandmother was cradling and trying to smooth over the cries Ryoko made upon hearing his own father yell.

"Sorry. I didn't know you were behind the door. Didn't even know you were here." Tk cringed at Matt started at him with half open eyes.

"No. Don't touch me." Matt stepped away from Nancy when she placed her hands on top of his own to look at his face.

"Here. Let's go to the bathroom." Hiroaki took Matt by the shoulder and drifted down the hall.

"It's right around the corner, second door on the right." A deep voice thick with a heavy accent called to them. "I thought you said he knew where it was?"

Hiroaki glanced over his shoulder at his ex-wife before shutting the door.

"Sit down." Hiroaki pushed Matt down on the toilet seat. He glanced at the door when he heard a soft rap.

"There are um…some bath clothes under the sink." He heard Nancy's soft voice through the closed door.

He turned around to the sink and opened one of the doors. He grabbed a hand full and placed one under running water before turning to Matt.

"What were you thinking?" Hiroaki hissed as he pulled Matt's hand away to wipe some of the blood from his son's face.

"Escaping." Matt replied.

"Damn it Matt…" Hiroaki gave Matt a dry wash cloth. "Put your head down."

"I thought you were supposed to keep your head back." Matt mumbled.

"No, down." Hiroaki placed his hand on the top of Matt's head.

"I've got blood on my shirt." Matt told him.

"I don't give a damn about your bloody shirt right now." Hiroaki hissed.

"I'll have to throw this away." Matt continued. "You'll have to buy me another shirt. I only have one white….."

"Shut up about the damn shirt." Hiroaki knelt down so he could peer at Matt's face. "I cannot believe you were actually going to leave me there while you ran away!"

"You're so much better at pretending then I am." Matt shrugged.

"Sometimes…" Hiroaki shook his head.

"Is it broken?" Tk poked his head through the door, looking very guilty.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tai hung up the telephone and grinned at the girls. "That was Tk. Matt's over at his apartment."\

"You mean?" Sora looked over at her best friend.

"He took Ryoko to visit his mother." Tai smiled widen.

"Oooh!" Mimi swung her arms around Tai's neck. "That's wonderful news! Tk must be so happy!"

"Err…well he didn't say but he did sound it. He also went on about a slammed door and a bloody nose."

"Matt didn't hit his mother, did he?" Mimi pulled away to look into her boyfriend's eyes.

"No." Tai shook his head, 'Matt wouldn't do that."

"OMG! This means we can throw a surprise party! You get Tk on the cell and tell him to give you a warning call." Mimi pointed her finger at Tai's chest.

"Mimi, we don't have much time for a surprise party." Sora shook her head.

"It doesn't have to be the party of the century." Mimi rolled her eyes. "I'll call Yolie so she can pick some stuff up at the store…Oh! She can bring some of her brothers' and sisters' children CD's so we can play baby music!"

"You have to be kidding me!" Tai looked horrified.

"Do I look like I am?" Mimi placed her hands on her hips and Tai slowly shook his head. "Good. You are going to drive Sora and me to the department store so we can pick up a few presents. I want them gift wrapped also."

"We don't have time for all that!" Sora complained.

"Of course we do! We might not have time to decorate but we can still throw a small party for Ryoko!"

"He won't even know it's his party." Tai had no other choice but to follow his girlfriend to his car, she had clutched her well manicure nails into the flesh of his upper arm and he was terrible afraid that if he sunk his heels in the ground, a chuck of flesh would be ripped out from his sleeve.

"Nonsense. We'll take pictures so he will look back on his first party!" Mimi beamed as she pushed Tai in the drives seat. "Well, get in Sora!"

Sora quickly crawled in the back seat, exchanging worried glances with Tai.

Tai responded with a helpless shrug as Mimi crawled in beside him and quickly out of thin air, clicked open her cell phone to make some calls to their friends.

"How are we going to get into the apartment?" Sora ask.

"There is a wooden panel above the door," Tai glanced at her through his review mirror, "we just pull it off and the key is taped there. Then you can push the panel back into place. I've seen Matt do it several times."

"If you two want to talk, I would suggest you two find your cell phones and start calling our friends!" Mimi warned them. "Does anyone have the number to any of his band friends?"

"Um…Tk might." Tai shrugged.

"Great, when you call about that warning call, ask him their numbers." Mimi smiled.

"But I'm driving."

"And?"

"And, I would have to write those numbers down. I can't drive, talk and write at the same time!"

"Then wait until we get at the department store." Mimi rolled her eyes.

XXXXXXXXXX

The girls, to Tai's relief, left him in his car to make more calls to their friends while they went into a baby store within the mall's brown walls. Sora glanced over her shoulders before the automatic door closed behind her, looking very envious at Tai.

"Here Sora." Mimi handed her a small blue basket. "You pick out some stuff and we'll meet back here to ring them up."

"Mimi, I don't have this kind of money…"

"But I do so you better start." Mimi gave Sora a huge push, causing her to fall into a centre-shelving unit.

"Ouch." Sora glared back at her friend who already disappeared behind a rack of stuff animals.

The red head rubbed her hip where the shelf pierced her flesh as she limped towards some baby clothes. As she walked down the small umbrella of racks, she noticed that the clothing became smaller and smaller.

"Sora really." Sora jumped as she turned to spot Mimi standing next to her, her shopping cart almost filled. "What are you doing?"

Sora blinked and turned back at the rack. She hadn't even realised that she was staring at a velvet blue dress with ruffles.

"It's a boy. Matt would be furious if he saw that as a present." Mimi rolled her eyes and walked passed.

Sora ignored Mimi and reached out, touching the soft fabric. She would have brought the dress if she had a little girl. She shook her head and walked pass the girl items and onto the little boys.

She stopped once more at a basket of soft cloth shoes that resembled boots. She placed a pair in her hands, marvelling at the small size.

"Sora…" Mimi strolled pass once more with a huge stuffed dog sticking out of the cart. "Shop!"

Sora quickly placed two pairs of shoes in her basket and walked one.

"It's about time!" Spotting the girls approach from the door of the store, Tai climbed out of his jeep and open the back hatch to unload the new items into the jeep. "What the hell…" He held out a dog with brown eyes.

"I thought it had your eyes." Mimi smiled at the huge stuffed dog. "I couldn't help but buy it!


	22. Chapter 22

My apologies to all my readers for such a long delay in this story. I promise, as long as I am in control of any or all situation, it will not happen again. I had my reasons behind such a delay but…not admirable ones but some excuses aren't.

And also forgive me for the shortness of this chapter.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mimi closed her eyes and without a sound, counted to ten. She focused on each number in her mind, each number making a visual appearance in white with a black back around. She felt her nerves slowly dwindling with each number that flashed in her mind, but even then, she did not open her eyes right away. She could still hear the voices in the distance that caused her small retreat from reality and she was very close to letting go of her disposition.

Mimi was aware of what people thought of her, not that is was all-bad. Those who did not know her thought her to be a pretty flake. Her true friends, the people who took the time to know her, thought differently. Well, not completely, they too thought believe her to be beautiful and, well she could not claim that statement to be false. They knew her as sensitive, honest, bubbly and intelligent depending on the subject of discussion. Yes, she knew that was could be a little egoist as well but it was her trademark, the bubbly persona, which was becoming hard to maintain. They had no idea how hard it was not to stand there and shout at them. No, she had to smile no matter how much they tend to get to her because, after all, they were her friends, an extended family… almost.

"No!" Mimi winced as she heard her boyfriend shout. "Did I just tell you not to put that there?"

"No." She heard something heavy drop on the floor. "You told us not to but it over there!" Davis shouted back.

"Well…good I don't want it there either!" Mimi peeked open an eye to see Tai turning in a circle. "Over there, put it over there."

Davis followed the older boy's outstretched arm, "Over there?" Davis asked.

"Yes, over there."

"You sure?"

"Positive." Tai nodded his head.

"I'm just asking." Davis put out his hands. "Because ten minutes ago when the table was way over there, you thought it wasn't a bloody good idea!"

"Just move it!" Tai gripped his hair.

"Don't sweat it Davis." Izzy picked his end for the table off the floor, "In a few minutes this will all be over."

"Minutes?" Tai looked around the apartment, his friends scattered around as they hurried to put things in order. "Listen up people. We are falling onto the last minutes of this surprise party."

"Thank god!" Davis groaned and Tai glared.

"But," Tai glared over at Davis. "We are not nearly done. We need to pick up the pace."

"Maybe if you would stop shouting orders and help…" Joe said from the sofa.

Tai leaned over the back of the couch, "And maybe if you would get off your ass and help!"

"Darling." Mimi purred as rushed over to Tai's side and wrapped her arm around his. "Just calm down and stop tearing at your hair, you will grow bald."

Immediately Tai put his arms down at his side and looked down at his girlfriend. "This is y our fault."

"My fault?" Mimi placed a hand over her chest and blinked up at him. "I cannot see how it would be possible to cast the blame on me!"

"Yes, your fault. If you had planned this party a little better, no, if you had not planned this party at the very last minute, I wouldn't be tearing out my hair at all!"

"No, this is your fault." Mimi batted her eyelashes up at him. "See this is the party that I planned at the last minute and you dear, are taking over my ideas. All you could have done is sit down on the sofa like Joe and relax but you took matters into your own hands. Your future baldness will be your own damn fault."

"First off, I'm not going to go bald over this party…"

"I you say so…" Mimi hummed.

"And second off, you just stood in the middle of the apartment staring at the walls with your finger on your lips for fifteen minutes!"

"I was thinking of the possibilities the place had to offer in ways of decorating." Mimi sighed. "Really, Tai. Is this how you are going to behave when we get married?" Mimi asked.

"Married? Married! What the hell are you talking about?" Tai's brown eyes bulged. "We just started dating!"

"Don't you love me?"

"Yes….but."

"Then what is the problem? Don't you see our relationship going anywhere?" Mimi placed her hands on her hips and stared at her boyfriend. "That's it isn't it? Well if you don't, we mind as well end it now."

"No."

"No, what Tai? No you don't see our relationship going anywhere or no, you don't want to break up."

"Yeah…I think." Tai frowned in confusion.

"So you do want to break up!" Mimi's eyes started to tear up.

"No. No." He had no idea why she took great pleasure in tormenting him with her own confusing logic. "I mean, yes I think we will get somewhere and no I don't mean yes about breaking up."

"Good, I'm glad you understand." Mimi patted his arm and walked towards Sora.

Tai clenched his jaws. Somehow, he knew she got him on something.

"Sor…not there. I think with these boys you ought to place the vase in a closet." Mimi step beside her redhead friend as she was about to place a vase near the window.

"Is that what this is?" Sora held up the glass object with a quizzed look.

"What else could it be?" Mimi tilted her head.

"I thought it was err…I have no idea but look, there isn't a bottom to this thing so it can't be a vase!"

"Oh, yes you are right." Mimi tapped on the surface. "It glass…isn't it?"

"No, I think its clay or something along those lines."

"The colouring is marvellous!" Mimi smiled.

"Really? Do you honestly believe that?" Sora wrinkled up her nose.

"No. I was merely trying to find an explanation on why anyone would keep that in their home."

"Well…what do we do with it?" Sora asked.

"For the best interest of the family, a family that we both love and do not want to damage any kind of relationship with due to bad taste, I believe you should forget my first advice and keep it out so the boys can break it." Mimi shrugged and walked over to the snack table where Izzy was displaying the finger food with the help of Yolei.

Sora looked around the apartment and spotted a small end table beside the bathroom door to place the vase like object on.

"Everyone." Cody flew through the door. Tai had volunteered the small boy to be the look out spy due to his height and ability to blend into the crowed. Cody, who beamed with pride for being nominated for an important task, took his post down below, guarding the nearest open elevator and annoying hotel visitors. When he spotted the small family, he took off to inform the rest of the group.

"Okay hide!" Tai yelled.

"Wait before everyone hides; remember that there is a baby so no loud screaming!" Sora told the group, staring mostly at Tai and Davis.

"Okay when they walk into the room, everyone whisper surprise." Tai informed them.

"Shut up and hide!" Someone called as the lights went out.

"Who ever said that, will be eating my gym socks for dinner!"

"Tai!" The group groaned.


	23. Chapter 23

FallenArchangelDD: Yeah, I thought I would throw in a little Mimi/Tai tease. Glad you liked it and who knows where they may go in this story. 

Stained In Negativity: I have more of a different obsession now that I am trying control…at least that is the best, as I would like to explain my lateness, but it is all good. You are still doing a remarkable job in your story. I have not yet read the new updated section but I will do so at once. 

onlyaname: What will Sora's parents think of Matt…you must be reading this story in my mind? Of course, there are going to be some concerns about Sora and Matt not only from her parents but Matt will start to think differently on relationships as well. However, you have to wait and read to see where I shall take this story. This is going to be a long story; I never thought it would be a lengthy story. 

BanditPonyta: LOL! I love you! Thank you for your willingness to wait and I can assure you that you will not have to wait over a month for this story! I will do by best to do, at the very least, a weekly up date. 

JyouraKoumi: I do not understand. Why couple contest? 

Digi-Girl101: As always, thank you and I do really appreciate you sticking around to read. 

Aki Midoshi: Wow, what a wonderful review. Thank you so much for your late night reads and I do hope you did not fall into any trouble sleeping during class. I will have to check up on your story. How can I not? 

Inner Beauty: Thank you for your devotion to my story. I enjoy knowing that most of my reviews are from readers from the start. 

Broken Angel01: Thank you broken angel. Tai is a master when it comes to confusion. He plays the part well; in fact, there are very little parts he cannot play. He is an amazing character. I am glad to see that your story is still going strong and more interesting with every chapter. I love how you make names for your creatures. 

Cheers!



Matt leaned his head against the smooth, cool steel surface of the elevator door as he waited for his father. Relief that the end of the day had fallen upon them played in the boy's mind. All he wanted to do was switch on the television set and forget about everything. He thought about the day, the smile on his mother's face and with out his approval, he felt himself grinning and did his best to return to the poker face he portrayed so much. He focused his eyes on the back of Tk's head and glared. His brother blocked the elevator doors from shutting by standing at the entrance, letting the door slid shut and back open again as they waited for their father.

"You are very lucky that who ever invented elevators thought about imbeciles standing between the doors." Matt smirked as his brother looked over his shoulder.

"Stop being a jerk." Tk gave a frowned before looking back over the lobby for his father, who still had not returned from parking the car. Tk took a deep breath before turning his head to peer at his brother.

"What?" Matt asked his little brother. Tk only shook his head and turned back to the lobby.

"What?" Matt repeated his question more firmly. He knew his brother and he knew when a question would plague his brother's mind.

"What made you…?" Tk bit his bottom lip and turned his eyes down to his shoes. "What made you decide to visit her?"

"Don't know. I um…." Matt whispered giving his brother a false grin and a half shrug.

If he didn't show Ryoko to his mother, Tk would have been hurt and that played on Matt's mind since he found out he would be a father. He did not want the guilt of his brother's hope falling because he was just too bull-headed to forgive.

Then there was Hiroaki. Since the divorcé, Matt had became close to his father, they had this special bond that no one could come between, not even Tk. Matt had seen pain and the disappointment swarming in his father's dark eyes after the divorcé and he swore he would never be the cause of those feelings. If it meant that he would have to swallowing his pride, so be it.

Matt glanced down at the infant that nestled in his arms. Ryoko had ever reason to know his grandparents, his great-grand parents as well. Matt had no reason to take those special people from his life. Matt had many exciting memories he shared with his French grandparents and many warm and loving memories he developed and kept close from his Japanese grandmother. Ryoko deserved those special memories as well. Nancy, even if Matt hated to admit it, was a wonderful mother towards Tk and would be a loving grandparent towards Ryoko.

Matt felt the corner of his lips tilt upward as Ryoko crunched his face in a silent cry. Slowly Matt slid his finger across his son's soft cheek and Ryoko's little face relaxed back into a slumber. The huge part in his decision had to be his friend, Tai. Tai would remind him every minute how wrong it would had been not introducing Ryoko to Nancy. There was no way Matt could live a lifetime with Tai hounding him. 

"Matt?" The golden hair boy glanced up at his brother, "Is that Akira?" Tk pointed towards a boy walking with two others. 

"Yeah." Matt pushed himself away from the elevator's wall and called out to his band mates.

"Hey Matt!" Akira gave his two companions a nerve smile, a smile that Matt picked up right away.

"What's up?" Matt's eyes stayed in contact with his guitarist. In his mind, he was going over anything that could have happened to explain why this mates where currently standing in his domain. Akira might be grounded, not being able to practice and they needed it before the up coming concert. On the other hand…well with Akira anything could have happen so Matt braced himself for the worse.

"The ceiling, haven't you notice?" Akira grinned while the other two rolled their eyes.

"What's going on?" Matt dismissed Akira's reply and turned his attention to the band's drummer, the more practical one of the three.

"Well um…, you see." Takashi glanced around nervously. "Yutaka wanted to tell you something."

"I did?" The youngest of the band glanced at the other two.

"Yeah…" Takashi folded his arms.

"Hey is this Ryoko!" Yutaka moved into the elevator to look at the infant.

"Yeah and his is sleeping." Tk crossed his arms and stared at the keyboardist. "You might want to keep your voice in a low volume."

"What decayed up your ass?" Akira walked passed Tk, glancing down at the blonde.

"What are you guys doing here?" Matt slanted his eyes at his trio of friends. Something was definitely up.

"Told ya, Yutaka had something to ask you." Takashi repeated himself.

"Did not." Yutaka glanced at his older friend.

"Did too." Akira slapped the back of Yutaka's head. "Too much air in there, sometimes it needs deflated so the boy can think again. The space inside his mind is very limited and the amount of air that he absorbs builds until an unnatural pressure presses against the wall of the brain, causing the brain cells to…"

"What did I say about hitting me?" Yutaka punched Akira in the shoulder.

"Hey, now isn't the place." Takashi stepped between the two.

"If Yutaka had a question, he would have given me a call as he always had done so." Matt lifted up an eyebrow.

"Find, he doesn't have a question." Takashi bit the inside of his mouth.

"I forgot a book the last time I was here." Akira jumped in.

"You don't read." Matt reminded him.

"Which is why I didn't realise it was missing until now." Akira grinned.

"Boys." Hiroaki approached the small group. He didn't mind Matt's friends, in fact he enjoyed knowing that Matt had such wonderful friends but tonight he was secretly hoping for a night alone with his two son's and his grandson.

"Hey Mr. Ishida!" Akira gave the father his best smile. "How are you doing sir?"

"Good and how are you this evening?" Hiroaki stepped in the elevator. "And why are you here so late?"

"I forgot a book." Akira declared proudly. He, after all was able to think of an excuse while the other three tried to pass the reason onto another.

"You don't read. In fact, I never saw you carry a book since I have known you." Hiroaki stared down at the boy.

"I um…" Akira glanced at his friends for help, but there was no one offering. In fact, his friends, his very best of friends, seemed somewhat amused by his predicament. "It was a very small book."

"What was it about?" Hiroaki asked. "Perhaps there is a small chance I placed it among my book shelf."

"I don't know. I didn't have the chance to read it yet." Akira smiled again for his quick wit.

"You carry a book around which you have no idea what it is about? One usually would pick out a book to read because they have some kind of understanding on what the book is based on." Hiroaki frowned.

"I liked the way it looked." Akira cheeks started to ache as he tried to keep a smile on his face. Why did elevators take so long! He glanced up at the lighted numbers of floors. "Perhaps sir, you should think about taking up an apartment on the bottom floor, not much of a wait getting home."

"I like the view, what did the book look like?" Hiroaki was not but off by the change of subject.

"It was small." Akira blinked at the man. "And it had four corners, some pages in between and um…there were words but at this precise moment, I can not recall on remembering what the words stated. After all, as I had said before, I didn't get a chance to read it."

"You suck at lying." Matt shook his head in disgust.

"I'm not a liar!" Akira looked at Matt over his shoulder. "And there are far worse things to be then a liar that can't tell a proper lie!"

"That is because you suck at it." Matt told him.

"I could have come up with something better then that." Yutaka frowned at his friend.

"But you didn't, did you?" Akira asked. "No, you just stood there denying that you had any questions at all! Does your mind stop ticking at a certain time?"

"At least it ticks and I don't suffer from stupidness all day!" Yutaka shot back.

"Stupidness isn't even a word." Akira told the keyboardist.

"Why are you three here?" Hiroaki took in a heavy sigh. It was going to be a long night.

"We can't say sir." Yutaka muttered as he stepped out of the elevator doors.

"And why not?" Hiroaki asked, searching for the keys in his pocket as they walk towards the apartment door.

"We are afraid, sir." Yutaka took slower steps so he fell behind the small family.

"Of what?" Hiroaki placed the key into the door but turned his eyes to the troubled looking child.

"Of pain from torture, sir." Yutaka replied with all seriousness etching in his eyes.

"Tortured? By whom?" Hiroaki asked, pushing the door open.

"Surprise!" The room filled with cheerful voice.

Hiroaki glanced around his little apartment at the group of people who quickly swarmed around his older son.

"Them sir." Yutaka whispered. "We were 'fraid of being tortured by them."

Hiroaki nodded his head in sympathy.


	24. Chapter 24

Stained In Negativity: There just is not enough information on the band members so I am left making it up as I go. I hope everyone enjoys them. In this next chapter will split their personalities up and I am concern that some may hate one but it is important to me that he is how he is…so to speak. Thank you for your review, as always. 

Batool: LOL I hope you continue to like him! In this chapter you will find a little more about him but it may not be good. We'll see. 

onlyaname: I'm thinking on the same line. How would Sora's parents react, would one understand? Would one be outraged? If so…which ones? Hmmm. Hope you enjoy the next chapter. I spent a long time on them. 

JyouraKoumi: LOL. Well I guess everyone has their own view. As long as you like your own, I wouldn't worry too much how other's may think who base the story romance on. 

FallenArchangelDD: I adore Matt…and Tai. I know I showed Matt somewhat rude towards his little brother but that's siblings for you. They say mean things but they forgive fast. I wanted to show that Matt isn't perfect and the day was growing tiresome. Sorry but I hope you enjoy his character a little more in the next chapters. 

BanditPonyta: I would also to enjoy more of Matt's band members. I read a few which gave me somewhat of an idea on who they should look or act…then I messed it all around and came up with these three…lol. Cheers! 

Digi-Girl101: Thank you. I have to admit, I like that part also. Very simple but it said much. 

Broken Angel01: thank you! I have been sitting on the next chapter for a while and I'm glad I did because I deleted everything and came up with much more. I hope you like them. 

Karush: You will see Sora and Matt but it is taking a bit longer then I wanted it too. The timing never seemed right. They want to be together but now there is Ryoko and both are unsure. 

wolf's lament: Oh yes, they will stay up much later then they wanted too. Then there is the mess that needs to be cleaned. Mr. Hikoaki is still out sick so he can clean up wink 

Inner Beauty: Unfortunty I am not blessed with flowing words to descripe what is going inside my mind so keep it simple is the only option for me. Thank you and enjoy the next chapters.

XXXXXXXXXX

Matt gulped as his friends flocked around him and voices intermingled into one large, out of tune chorus.

"Aw he is so adorable!" Matt heard a girl's voice break from the pack.

"Bit small, isn't he?" Another voice asked.

"Can I hold him?" Matt's eyes looked over his shoulder at Kari but the voice did not match her vocally.

"See the bear?" Someone inquired behind a very large brown stuffed toy.

Matt bit his lower lip as he glanced around the apartment, his eyes falling upon the large packages at the sofa and the many stuffed toys. 'Toy drives', he thought quickly. He shall relinquished ownership of most of these stuffed toys by donating them to a toy drive.

"This is indeed a surprise." Matt heard his father speak with a little disappointment hidden in his voice, but still present nevertheless.

"You" Matt glanced at the familiar faces, "threw me a party?"

"Egoistic as ever." Mimi rolled her eyes. "No. We threw Ryoko a party!"

Matt frowned as he struggled with the feeling of true amazement, gratitude and yet annoyance that threaten to smoother him.

"Cool, food!" Tk beamed and pushed away from his family as he rubbed his stomach and headed straight to a table, which was currently overloaded with junk food, sandwiches…and melting ice cream.

"I um…" Matt looked over at his father for help but only received a raised eyebrow.

"Here." Yolei gently took Ryoko from Matt's arm. "Let me see him."

Matt stood with his hands out as she and the other girls walked away with his son to the couch.

"Here." the person behind the bear swung the stuff animal into his arms.

"Tai?" Matt looked behind the bear to a sheepish looking smile of his friend.

"I was told he has my eyes?" Tai wrinkled his nose.

"His eyes are blue…." Matt started.

"The bear, Matt." Tai rolled his eyes. "The bear."

Matt moved his head back in order to peek at the bear he was embracing. True to his words, the bear had deep chocolate brown eyes that seemed to be melting.

"Yeah…." Matt dropped the bear, realizing he still held the toy. "Why?"

"I guess brown is the 'in' colour for bears. However it would be quite comical and yet freighting to find a bear with blue eyes, don't you think?" Tai grinned as he folded his arms before him.

"Not the bear, this party."

"Surprise for Ryoko."

"It's late."

"Not too late for a party."

"We have School in the morning."

"Only seven, Matt." Tai rolled his eyes. "You're acting like an old man already. No offence sir." Tai gave Hiroaki a brief nod.

"None taken." Hiroaki still sounded stunned as he moved between the bodies of teens, towards the over stuffed recliner.

"I need air…" Matt turned to watch Akira move pass him and towards the balcony doors.

"This was Meem's idea." Tai looked around the group that had formed in the small apartment.

"I kind of figured that out on my own." Matt winced as the clay project Tk had made in first grade almost fell to the floor as Joe bumped into it to avoid a collision with Davis. "I don't mean to sound unappreciated, Tai. It's just that I…"

"Hate surprises?" Tai grin widen. "I know which is why I like to fling them at you at every opportunity."

"Uh huh." Matt smacked the back of the brunet head before he walked into the hornet nest of chattering girls.

"Oh Matt, your son is sooo adorable!" Mimi's voice was high pitched with excitement. "Do you know how weird it is to say that? It will take time in getting custom to you being a daddy."

"You look just like your daddy." Sora cooed down the wide blue eyes bundle in Mimi's arms.

The little infant gave a toothless smile and his little fist bolted out of the blanket. Matt watched as Sora slipped her finger under Ryoko's small fingers. "You are going to have all the girls drooling over you." Sora continued to talk to the baby before she placed a kiss on the small fist she held.

"I know this party isn't much." Matt looked over at Mimi as she apologized for the abrupt social gathering, "And with it being on a school night, we can't visit long and we have to push normal scheduled events at an unnatural pace."

"Huh?" Matt asked.

Mimi blinked back at Matt, not sure what he did not understand.

"What events?" Matt asked clearing up her confusion.

"Things are done in order, Matt." Mimi sighed. "See at a baby shower, we talk about guys…"

"I don't wanna…" Matt shook his head.

"Then we guess on what the sex of the baby will be…."

"He's a boy."

"Then was talk about baby names…."

"He already has a name…"

"Then we make guesses as how much he will weigh…"

"Already you girls are on a weight issue?"

"Then we move onto the selective music and movies we like that we cried over…."

"Still Note Book." Sora eyed the other girls daring them to try to prove her wrong.

"Then we move back to talking about boys…" Mimi continued, ignoring everyone who tried to disrupt her explanation. "Then we open gifts and have cake…."

"But!" Tai leaned over the back of the sofa and kissed the top of Mimi's head. "Tonight she is allowing, and the usage of 'allowing' is held loosely, letting us skip the talk and open the gifts while we are cramming our faces."

"That's my kind of party." Matt laughed.

"Open my gift first!" Mimi pressed her gift into Matt's chest, causing him to gasp from the impact.

Out of all the gifts, this one looked as it had been wrapped in less haste. The patterns of balloons lined up perfectly at every crease and the tape was all but invisible. A huge blue ribbon adored the top of a flat surface packaged box.

Matt carefully plunked off the bow, which Kari quickly snatched up, and slowly picked at the corners of the box.

"Have you not taught this boy how to open gifts, Sir?" Tai addressed Matt's father. "Surely you told him to just rip the bloody wrapin' off the package! At this rate, we will be here all night!"

Hiroaki's eyes widen with the last statement. "Matt, just tear it open!"

Matt smirked at his father but paid heed to the urgency in his father's voice.

"Clothes?" Tai frowned peering into the clear plastic box. "You gave him clothes?"

"Yes. He needs too look good. Not that he does not look good, Matt. I mean he is a gorgeous child but sometimes…"

"You are afraid I wouldn't dress him right?" Matt asked.

"I was more afraid that you would dress him in black." Mimi said softly. Her remark did cause Hiroaki to chuckle from his chair, which earned him a glare from Matt.

"What did you get him?" Mimi asked her boyfriend.

"I can't tell you!" Tai reached over, grasped a circular wrapped object, and tossed it over to Matt.

"Tai?" Matt frowned as the round object landed firmly in his open hands, "This isn't a…." Matt threw the present in the air and caught it. "Ball, is it?"

"I'm not telling you…" Tai frowned and bit the inside of his mouth. "It isn't just any ball either!"

Matt chuckled as he released a new soccer ball from its wrapping.

"Really Tai." Mimi shook her head. "He's too young to play with that!"

"But when he is ready, Matt won't have to get him one." Tai rolled his eyes. "His god-father already thought of that."

"He does have a point." Matt swirled the ball in his palm.

"I would appreciate it if you would keep your viewpoint out of our arguments." Mimi raised her fine eyebrows at Matt, who glared back at her.

"You see why I am attracted to her, don't you Matt?" Tai smiled nervously at the sudden unstable atmosphere.

"You always did love to argue." Matt nodded his head.

"What?" Mimi swung her head around to her boyfriend.

"Well Lov, your temper can be some what…"Tai snapped his fingers. "What's the word I am looking for?"

"Well yesterday you said, 'Childish, Amusing, yet augmenting tantrums'." Davis said from the buffet table.

"Childish! Amusement! Tantrums! Why…" Mimi shrieked.

"Yes but today I was trying to find a word that wouldn't make her scream." Tai sighed as he backed away from the sofa and an outraged Mimi. "You know, I think I'll check out the food."

Matt watched as his friend made a quick escape out of harms way.


	25. Chapter 25

For Matt there was no escaping. He continued to open the gifts the girls placed in front of him. The presents kept coming, some gifts were things he needed but did not know he needed them, others were just things that would sit around and never acquire a usage, and then there were the gifts that would find a new home in a toy drive.

He would never admit it to anyone, not even by torture, but he liked the attention the girls were giving him. Their serving him was a bonus. He grinned at the plate of food someone placed beside him with a drink. He never even asked. He smiled as the girls even gave his father the same attention. Yes, this was indeed nice. Swarmed by girls…giggling girls but never the less he was enjoying their company.

The girls would place a hand on his shoulder, his arm; one even boldly patted his leg as she told a joke that he did not understand -which lead to blond jokes. They would lean over him, brushing against him in with innocent flirtation. The flirting was not anything new to Matt and he kept it as it was, friendly. Girls just did not have a chance when they were in his presence, he sighed inwardly.

Yet when his eyes fell upon brownish red eyes, he forgot to breath and he felt his heart beat race. Matt held the girl's stare, searching the depths of those autumn colour orbs. Every time, no matter whom he was with or what he was doing, those eyes always held his attention.

Sora broke her eyes away, focusing them on the infant that now found his way to her arms. She could feel a blush rising to her cheeks as those deep violet blue eyes held her own stare. Every time she looked into those eyes, she felt herself melting as he searched deep within her, searching for something that may be there. If only he searched before all this had happen, before Ryoko had happen.

She could never hold the child responsible for what could have been but the child did complicated things. She had her dreams of furthering her education, she had to make her own way to find where she belong in the world and she wasn't sure if she could do that with a baby, someone else's baby at that.

Besides, what if it didn't work? What if she was overwhelmed? If she ended a relationship with him, she would be not only be hurting Matt but Ryoko too. On the other hand, how would she cope if Matt decided he was not in love with her? He would take Ryoko from her. To lose one person is anguishing enough but to lose two - how would she continue to exist?

"I believe your friend needs to go out for some fresh air." Hiroaki broke into his son's thoughts. He kept quiet and tried to stand by and let Matt make his own decisions, but he was not a fool. He saw the exchange of glances; he felt the connection between the young red head and his son. Most importantly, he saw the doubt in the eyes of both.

"I could use some air myself." Matt stood up. "Make sure they don't…you know." Matt waved his hands over the girls.

Hiroaki nodded his head and smiled as all the girls stuck their tongues out at the blond.

XXXXXXXXXX

"This is, by far, the best baby-shower I have ever been invited to attend." Takashi stood near the balcony window; the wall was his supporter, keeping his slender frame from falling as he leaned against the smooth surface taking a sip of juice.

The juice held his attention as he tried to figure out what exactly its flavour was supposed to be. He swoosh the juice around in his mouth, trying to pick between grape and cherry. It was indeed a mystery.

His light brown eyes caught sight of his young band member around some of Matt's other acquaintances that stood by the buffet table. Most likely the group of boys were in a deep discussion about sandwich making, no doubt.

His other friend was in the mist of the group of females, no surprise there. Takashi never meant a quieter person then Matt. If possible, Matt would do his best to get away with only saying three words, which were usually 'Leave me alone'. Yet, even with the lack of his conversation, girls hung by his side like fly to honey. Takashi smiled, dimples etching both cheeks, his blond friend would not think highly of him as he compared the younger boy to an insect. He glanced up observe his friend once more but now Matt had vanished from his view.

Takashi shrugged and shifted his view to the guitarist. Of course, Akira was easy to find. Sitting on the floor with his knees drawn close to his chest and his head pressed close to a small gap between the balcony doors, trying to calm his own fear by feeling the open space nearby. His deep, intense green eyes laid closed as he, no doubt, concentrated on breathing.

"Humour me my dear friend by informing me on how many baby showers you have attended…" Akira moaned at his spot on the floor. "And why?"

"Thank you, Takashi in your relation to the small but delightful little party." Tai glared at the other boy rooted in front of the balcony doors. They both tried for the sake of Matt, but he and Akira could never see eye to eye. "I have to admit that at first I was puzzled on how I should arrange the tables. After a few minor adjustment, my opinion of the snack table…"

"You broke my back dragging that bloody table all over the place!" Davis hissed over at Tai from his spot at the table.

"A few little movements and the lad believes he has broken his back." Tai rolled his eyes.

Takashi smirked before turning his attention at his grouchy friend. "How you holding up, Akira?"

"Still breathing!" Akira barely looked up.

"Much to our disappointment." Tai mumbled. "Show some care that Hiroaki doesn't vociferously discuses his displeasure with you holding the balcony doors open, even if it is barely a crack. Drafts are nasty to children, so I am told." Tai scratched his fluffed head.

"Since when did you become an expert on raising children?" Akira snarled.

"Becoming the god-father of little Ryoko, I made my business to read up on these things." Tai sighed as it was obvious and the question was a waste of his explanation.

"Have I ever told you, God-Father, that on my free time, I think of ways to hide bodies?" Akira warned Tai.

Tai glanced up at Takashi who nodded his head to confirm the statement.

"Sometimes, he seems normal but other times, well frankly he scares the hell out of me." Takashi sighed as he looked down at his white foam cup. "After hearing one of his disturbing ideas, I must admit that I am more then a bit afraid of walking home at nights." Takashi raised his juice to his friend in a silent toast. Akira returned the gesture with a glare that would have made Matt proud. "Don't pay him any care, he tends to get this way in closed in spaces."

"Claustrophobia?" Tai raised his eyebrows.

Takashi nodded his head, "Among other things. He is getting better. He can go into elevators now. Well he does need that extra push, shall we say? Then he paces and chatters, which make the split second of the trip, seem everlasting and everyone else nervous. What the bloody hell am I drinking?"

"Um…lemonade I think." Tai peered at the cup.

"This is not lemonade. It's purple!"

"Purple lemonade?" Tai shrugged.

"No." Takashi frowned, "No, this can not be lemonade."

"Davis!" Tk called over to the boy at the table. "What are we drinking?"

"Lemonade!" Davis replied.

"See."

"And other stuff!" Davis turned back to his awe stuck friends as they watch him complete his sandwich.


	26. Chapter 26

"That is a cool sandwich!" Yutaka eyes grew at the size of Davis snack.

"How do you get it to….you know, stay together?" Tk eyed the sandwich as well.

"It is all based on the balance of each item that is to be added to the sandwich. Before one can make an extraordinary sandwich such as I have just done, one must observe what is at hand. One's mind must be focused on what shall be heavier and what will be the lightest. Once calculating that you should be aware of what to begin with and what you should end with and you place it accordingly…"

"Yeah but how are you going to eat it?" Yutaka asked.

Davis stared blankly at him for a moment, carefully deciding how to answer the dedicate question. "With my mouth."

"That is a… well a good remedy indeed, but not quite what I was referring to." Yutaka grinned. "Surely that sandwich is larger then your mouth."

Joe and Izzy, who came up to refill their plates, exchanges looks of amusement and Cody snorted behind a plate of chips.

Davis looked down at his sandwich with a new viewpoint. He had not thought of how he would actually eat the sandwich, he was merely trying to out stack Tk's own meal.

"You see, Yutaka. Davis is like a snake." Tk picked up some cheese twisters from a pink dish.

"I am?" Davis frowned.

"Yes you are." Tk stated to Davis with a firm head nod. "A snake is able to cram in prey larger then its own head. As you will soon be demonstrating shortly."

"We need to film this historical event!" Izzy's eyes grew.

Matt glanced over at the table as his male friends broke out into laughter. He smiled to himself as Davis held up an enormous sandwich.

"Great party, Matt! If all baby showers are like this, I wouldn't mind going to a few." Davis raised his plate to Matt as he passed.

"Yeah, I could see you crashing baby showers!" Tk laughed.

"Have a few kids and I'm sure you will change your own tune." Matt mumbled.

"Matt!" Tai beamed as his friend approached. "We were just discussing boxes, coffins, storage closets…you know, closed in places and lack of air." Tai grinned evilly at Akira.

"Funny." Matt rolled his eyes before he pulled the balcony glass doors open. "Come on Akira. I could use some fresh air as well." He grasped the other blond's shirt, dragging him to his feet and out the door.

Akira took in the deep breath to gulp in fresh air, until he heard a backfire of an exhaust pipe from a car somewhere down below.

"As much as I enjoy being in your presence while unable to actually say anything, you do have to breath." Matt watched his friend carefully.

"In good time." Akira squeaked.

Matt let a laugh escape as he settled down into a patio chair and placed his feet up against the railing of the balcony but kept a watchful eye on his friend.

"I'm okay now.'' Akira sighed, leaning up against the rail. He could still see the concern in his friend's blue eyes. "I am, Matt."

"You could have come out here to begin with." Matt told him.

"I'm not too found of heights." Akira turned around to stay down at the sidewalk.

"Since when?"

"Since the introductory of your mental friend. Knowing someone like him is near by; I tend to stay away from cliffs and ledges." Akira nodded to Tai through the glass door, who seemed to be in a deep discussion with Takashi. "I have this fear that he will lead be to want to jump."

Matt smiled and place his cup on the table. "Tai's a good friend."

"Don't misunderstand me. I am very aware of his fondness to you and you to him, I just find him to be somewhat…"

"Annoying?"

"That is a good word. He just seems so…happy all the time. It ain't normal!"

"I felt the same way when I first met him. He isn't bad. He will back me up every time, even if I'm wrong." Matt chuckled, "I find him to be much like you. Give him time and he grows on you."

"Warts will also grow on you, but I don't see people wanting them." Akira looked up at the bleak sky. "I don't mean to be insulting your other friends, Matt. I know he is a good friend of ours…I just. I am trying. I am."

"I know." Matt watched his friend carefully. "Thank you for coming. You surprised me by stepping in the elevator."

"Don't be, I was pushed."

"That doesn't surprise me either." Matt grinned.

"Glad to find my discomfort amusing." Akira said dryly.

Matt licked his lips, "Tai isn't the problem, what's on your mind?"

Akira shook his head and peered back down at the sidewalk. "Can I spit on someone?"

"I rather you didn't." Matt stood up to stand by his band mate. Together in silence, they watched people pass under them.

"What will happen to us?" Akira asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Matt frowned, not liking the question.

"The Wolves, what's going to happen now that you have a kid?" Akira turned to his friend. "You can't bring him to practice."

"Dad will help."

" Hiroaki works while we practice, Matt." Akira shook his head. "I'm not the only one who is concern about this. The other two are also. I know the music industry is not something that you want to continue but we cannot say the same. We want this."

"So…we'll keep doing this." Matt shrugged. "Tai's mother said she will help and I'm sure my other friends wouldn't mind lending out a hand."

"So we can practice." Akira scoffed. "Great, but practice for what? We can't tour! When you screwed the red head, you screwed us too!"

"What?" Matt took a step back.

"Come on, Matt. I know you better then most." Akira glared at his friend's surprised feature. "You won't go on tour with a kid and you won't leave him behind. How can we make it? If anyone of us drops out of the band, it is the end. We need each other to make it work, I don't want to sound like a prick, but your son is going to end our career. It's reality."

"You're wrong."

"Am I?" Akira shrugged, "So prove me wrong then. In my mind, I cannot see us going further then we are. How are you going to juggle a kid, college and a band?"

"Other people have done it."

"Yeah but they wanted to be superstars. You do not. You just do it and maybe that is why you can come up with the lyrics, there is not any pressure. Maybe that is why you are good. For me and the others, we want that fame and we know we can't do it with out you."

Matt nodded his head and swallowed the words he really wanted to voice. Akira could be an ass but that was only because he stated his mind and never sugar coated his words. To be his friend, Matt was always found it to be challenging. You had to understand him and how he viewed the world and then you had to take his words and dissect it. "I'll prove you wrong, Akira."

"Yeah? Want to make a little wager on that?" Akira grinned.

"What kind?"

"If you fail us, any of us…I get to shave you bald."

Matt laughed and shook his head.

"Didn't think so." Akira picked up Matt's cup and tipped it over the edge of the balcony, letting a small stream fall down onto an innocent victim.

Matt watched his friend for a moment before taking the cup out of his hand. "Okay. I'll let you do that, but I won't fail." Matt nodded his head, secretly cringing at the thought of being bald. "But if I win, you get locked in a closet for five hours…with Tai."

"That's harsh! That's not even a fair wager!" Akira's light green eyes widen with the idea. "That's…low, man. Real low!"

"Which? The closet or Tai?"

Akira swallowed hard, "I'm not sure…"


	27. Chapter 27

Aki Midoshi: Thank you for the correction in chapter 24. That was the word I was seeking. I hope you are feeling better by now.? I'm not sure if Matt will be bald or not. It may not even show up in the story anymore...but maybe I'll place something down somewhere to give people an idea. I wanted one of Matt's band members to be different then the rest of the group and I thought Akira could have a personality with sarcasms. 

JyouraKoumi: Thank you for reading and review. You are always there to review my stories, no matter how bad they seem to be. Thank you. 

BanditPonyta: Aw, I am glad this story made you see Mimi in a different light. There is someone I know who likes to dapple in mystery stories and he is forever trying to think of unique ways where someone would try to hide the body and how someone else would have to track it down. It is amusing to hear him talk. So that's where I got the idea for Akira. 

Inner Beauty: Yes this story is still going on and will have an end…actually two endings. I hope you continue to read and I'm glad you liked the band members. There wasn't too much information on them for me to find out who played what and so forth. 

onlyaname: LOL, I'm not sure if he will go bald or not. We may never know…but I'm glad you enjoyed the chapters. I couldn't stop that night but I wanted to break it up just in case someone didn't want to read it all the same night. 

Batool: Wow, I didn't except great feedback on the band members. A lot of people had wonderful comments about the band. Maybe there is a story with just the band. It's an idea I may want to look into. 

Stained In Negativity: "Congrats on 200 reviews" thank you and it is an honour. It feels great with this many people reading and reviewing. I owe a lot to you and your help in the beginning. I do see an ending in this story. I don't believe it will reach chapter 30. The end is indeed in sight. 

Broken Angel01: Thank you. I'm glad you're enjoying it. I don't think I would have thought of this story if I didn't like Ryoko in your own story so much. How perfect he seem to fit as Matt's son. 

Digi-Girl101: Thank you digi girl. I'm glad you are enjoying the chapters. 

BanditPonyta: "- Matt's going to end up with a shaved head. That's too bad, I like his hair, it's one of my favorite parts of him... oh... that sounded weird…" LOL yes it did sound a little odd but your review made me laugh. I don't know if Matt will go bald or not and it may be something that you may never find out. We'll see. 

Onward to the next chapter. I know this seems like I might have skip something, but be patient, I'm trying a different angle. I hope everyone in joys this chapter. It has the long and waited love scene between Matt and Sora and some humour from Tk, Davis and Kari….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their mouths clasped in a greedy kiss. Her lips felt soft against his own, her mouth tasted like the strawberry daiquiri she had drank at the party, sweet and additive. Her fragrance was sweet and wild like honeysuckles. A soft moan escaped her mouth as he moved down her throat to nuzzle her neck. Sora kept her eyes closed, not wanting this new feeling to end.

"Matt," she whispered.

Matt responded with a gentle kiss covering her lips.

With shaking hands, Sora reached up to the collar of her own shirt to undue the flourish decorative buttons. Matt's skilful hands brushed softly against her own as he assistance her in removing her shirt. Matt pressed his lips over hers once more, his hand cupping over the front of breast before slowly moving behind her to release the clasp for her bra and the soft cotton material slid off her arms leaving her exposed and vulnerable before his gaze. His eyes gratefully devoured every inch of her bare white skin. He gazed at her in wonder and softly caressed the outline of her shoulder with his fingertip, sweeping downwards towards her breast.

Sora reached up, her fingers sliding through his hair. His hungry mouth found her breast, his lips and hands were all over her, she would have given herself to him right there and then. His kisses and caresses caused her mind to feel cloudy and slightly intoxicated. Impatiently, pushing herself at him, helping him with her skirt zipper, struggling to get comfortable. She stripped off his shirt; her hands explored his naked chest, discovering the flawless flesh was hot and irresistible to her touch. She let a hand linger over his heart, feeling the quicken pulse as her lips pressed against the base of his neck. Matt left her for a moment to kick off his trousers and join her upon the bed. Sora moaned, as she felt welcome of his weight atop her soft curves. Their skin brushed together in a timeless caress. Her fingers stroked the firm, masculine contours of his back. They made love, hungrily as their intertwined bodies came together again and again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The whole apartment was quiet, Tk's mother had to stay late at work. The walls kept a home for the soft shadows the lingered in the room due to the soft glow of a table lamp. Kari took a few deep breaths and made her way nervously towards the made bed. Tk's room reminded her of Tk, from the bright cheerful colours down to the slightly messy display of clothing lingering on the floor.

"What am I thinking?" She said to herself, a hand coming to rest on her forehead. "I shouldn't be even be here."

"Please, Kari." Tk whispered. "You can do it. You wanted to come over, you asked if you could."

"I know but I wasn't thinking clearly." Kari muttered from the doorway.

Tk reached out and took her hand in his, "I'll help you. I promise it will be worth it."

"I don't know, Tk." Kari leaned against him. "I never did anything like this before."

"Neither have I." Tk gave her a gentle smile. "You can do this. We can do this."

"You're right." Kari gave a shy smile. "You are. We can do this. It might be fun, right?"

"If you want, I can try to make it fun for you. Being new at this, I am not sure how but if that is your thing, I will try. I can grantee it will be something you will never forget."

"Right. Okay here we go." Kari walked towards the bed and knelt down at the edge. She felt the soft carpeting dig into her bare knees. "Tk?"

"It's okay, you can do it." Tk reassured her.

Kari smiled as she reached down to undue the small snaps on the soft material, "If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be here." She sighed looking down at the infant on the bed. "You do know that, don't you Ryoko?"

Ryoko's face showed his puzzlement but he loved the attention he was receiving and he showed it with a toothless laugh.

Kari peeled back his diaper, her smile quickly faded and an unavoidable gagging noise erupted from her mouth. The thin girl covered her mouth and ran back out into the hallway and into the bathroom.

"See, it's not easy!" Davis stood beside her after she flushed the toilet. He crossed his arms over his chest; his goggles covered his eyes instead of resting on top of his head.

"That is horrible! What is your brother feeding him?" Kari turned to the blond.

Tk raked his fingers through his hair, "I thought I could do this. How can he do it! Hell, Matt gages when he watches Tai eat pizza!"

"So what do we do? We can't leave him like that…can we?" Davis looked at his two friends. "I mean, it won't hurt him if we did, would it?"

"Davis!" Kari rolled her eyes. "Maybe we should call Matt."

"Not an option." Tk shook his head, "I promised him this night. I pretty much insisted that I would watch Ryoko while he went out. These last three months have really pulled a toll on him. He needed time for himself."

"Well couldn't you have made other arrangements and have someone else watch him? Seriously, what kind of father is Matt? Letting us baby-sit!" Davis asked. "If that was my kid, I wouldn't let us baby-sit!"

"I told you, the last three months haven't been easy towards him. He needed time and he wasn't thinking clearly." Tk growled. "He was always late for school then he forgot about band practice…then he freaked out when Akira gift wrapped a hair trimmer. He just needed to do something for himself, to get away."

"Guys, we can do this." Kari rolled her eyes. "I just wasn't prepared for that!"

"We don't have any experience in this!" Davis cried. "Look at us! We are the babies of our families. We are the ones they looked after. We never changed a diaper!"

"I had a doll once that when you feed it…" Kari started.

"Did your doll ever make a mess like that?" Davis pointed to Tk's open door.

"As a matter of fact…" Kari watched the infant from the doorway, "Well it never came with odour."

"Hey, your mother has been helping Matt during school. Maybe we can take Ryoko to her!" Tk smiled at Kari.

"I'm not taking that kid anywhere! It is not safe! We could get arrested for endangering the human species with toxic substance!" Davis brown eyes grew large.

"Well we've have to do something. We can't let him sit in that stuff." Kari bit her bottom lip. "What time is your mother coming home?"

Tk sighed, "Two hours from now."

"Can we call someone else?" Davis asked after a moment of silence.

"No, we have to do something and we need to do it now." Kari turned towards the boys.

"I've got it! Mother uses rubber gloves when she does dishes! I could us them and the goggles."

"What?" Davis backed away.

"That kid is dangerous with out a diaper, Davis. He's a living water fountain!" Tk took the goggles off. "Last week, Matt barely got out of the way before Ryoko turned on the water hose."

"The water hose?" Kari rolled her eyes.

"Until you witness what I have seen that child do, don't mock my choice of words."

Tk went into the kitchen and took a pair of scissors to a large black garbage bag. He slipped the bottom of the bag over his head and pushed his arms through the two holes he made at the side of the bag. He slipped the goggles over his blue eyes, painters mask went over his mouth and nose. Next, he donned a pair of yellow rubber gloves over his arms.

"Okay, I'm ready." Tk turned to Davis and Kari. "How about the both of you?"

Kari and Davis exchange a glance before giving a stern nod.

"Okay, here we go." Tk's best friend stood beside him, also wearing a painter's mask over his face, as he held out a black plastic bag open. Tk's girlfriend to-be (he was sure she just did not want to hurt Davis's feelings), stood on his right with a box of baby wipes and a fresh diaper.

"This is going to work." Tk nodded his head more for his benefit then his friends. Quickly the diaper came off, the towel went up as a shield and the wipes pulled from the box. Less then a minute, Ryoko laid on his uncle's bed with a fresh diaper.

Yes!" Davis shouted, jumping up in the air.

"We did it!" Kari took a clean baby wipe out from the box and wiped Tk's forehead. "You were amazing! We all were amazing!"

"We can do this!" Tk grinned. "We can keep care of a baby. It isn't so hard!"

"We need to get rid of this." Davis wrinkled his nose as he eyed the black plastic bag.

"Can we tie it up and put it in the elevator?" Kari asked.

"That would be evil." Tk smiled, "Which floor?"

"Only one floor? Come on guys, with all those buttons!" Davis shook his head.

"Go out and have the elevator brought up." Tk told Kari. "Then press all the buttons. Davis, you watch to make sure the hall is cleared and signal for me."

"This is so…Tai-ish!" Kari giggled and slipped out in the hall.

"Do you think we'll get caught?" Davis asked his blond friend before sticking his head out the door.

"Ryoko doesn't come over often. I doubt anyone would think it was us." Tk smiled holding the tied bag as far away from his body.

"Okay, Kari's waving! Go!" Davis opened the door wide for Tk slipped pass.

Tk rushed over to the elevator and tossed the black bag into the corner of the elevator and together, Kari and Tk watched the elevator close shut.

"This is so evil." Kari sighed, "I blame it on the influence of Tai."

"Yes. This is definitely our older sibling's fault." Tk agreed.

"Guys, hurry in before someone see you! You two look suspicious waiting for the elevator!" Davis waved to them from his spot at the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sora splashed some cool water over her face. Looking up at the bathroom wall mirror, she traced her lips with her fingertips. They were slightly swollen and pressing sensation of Matt's lips still lingered.

"What did I do?" Sora whispered as she pressed her forehead against the cool surface of the mirror. She closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears behind the closed lids.

"Are you sure, Sor?" She remembered those soft-spoken words he whispered in her ear before she led him to her bed. She was sure then, when she felt a barrier collapse within her, falling away just like her discarded shirt, but now…?

Sora opened her eyes and picked up a towel to pat her face dry. Matt had been busy juggling his new father status, the band and school that he had little time to spend with his friends. He hadn't been able to join his old gang in two months, then seeing him at the party brought all those wanting urges back to her. All those feeling she thought she had fought off in those two months.

She was not the only one happy to see him as he made it through the doors. Almost immediate he was attacked by a swarm of fan girls and the other kind, the kind that felt those old urges returning just by looking into those blazing blue eyes.

Yet, she was the one that pushed passed them, that demanded his attention almost with out thought. She would love to have blamed it on the alcohol but it was not the consumption of the spirited drink that let her guard down. It may have hindered her from seeing reason but it was not to blame. She wanted him and she quickly found out that he felt very much the same way.


	28. Chapter 28

A thousand apologies to my readers who waited far too long for this small chapter….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Davis raised his hands above his head in a long lazy stretch in order to wake up his sleeping muscles. He sat on the sofa with a stack of pillows against his back, a comforter covered his legs, his feet resting on top of coffee table. Davis blinked a few times before looking around the television lit room.

Kari sat next to him; actually, she sat very close to him. In fact, he could feel heat raiding off her skin; he could smell her perfume, even the firmness of her leg pressed against his own. Flashes of light glowed on her face as the television displayed a movie Tk had slipped into the DVD player.

Of course, he observed small length of the sofa and he factored in that Tk sat just as close to Kari as Davis sat… but he could smell her.

He opened his mouth to voice such thought but for once, the words passed through his mind and sank deeply in an isolated part of his brain. Yea, telling Kari that he could smell her would not be a wise idea.

Davis leaned back and glanced over at his blond friend. Maybe he should just give up on Kari. After all, Tk liked her and Tk was his friend.

Davis frowned as Tk popped a corn chip into his mouth.

Wait, Davis blinked once. Tk was not that much of a friend, more like an acquaintance.

Another chip popped into Tk's mouth.

An acquaintance who did not offer to share the bag of corn chips, Davis fumed. Well one could hardly blame Tk for the lack of manners his parents did not teach to the young boy.

Another corn chip went into Tk's open mouth. Davis licked his bottom lip, not only was he growing hungry, he was now growing thirsty. Those corn chips had to be salty.

Davis looked at Kari whose eyes were still captivated on the television screen.

He only knew Tk from knowing Kari who happened to be related to Tai, who happened to be friends with Matt but only after being rivals with each other first and it was not Matt's fault that his father married Tk's mother, whom then divorced Matt's father…, which leads to not knowing Tk very well after all. That of course meant Kari was fair game! Davis grinned and stretched his arm behind Kari.

"You smell great, Kari. New perfume?" Davis asked lazily.

"I'm not wearing any." Kari pushed Davis' arm off her shoulder with out taking her eyes off the television.

"Well I'm not surprised. Blossoms must be your natural scent." Davis leaned into her.

Kari leaned away. "No but my deodorant is fresh blossom. Maybe that's what you smell."

Davis heard a snort from the other side of Kari where Tk sat, observing the movie. "It smells great!"

"Uh…well thank-you. I could pick you up a roll if you like." Kari glanced over at Davis with a raised eyebrow.

"Err…no that won't be necessary." Davis turned his attention to the show.

"This is great." Tk placed his arm over the back of the sofa above Kari's head. "I mean this baby-sitting is a piece of cake."

"Thanks to us." Davis added.

"True. I don't think I would have been able to get pass the diaper but after that…." Tk shook his head.

"Your right." Kari agreed. "It's kind of fun. Diaper Ryoko, feed Ryoko, diaper Ryoko, and put Ryoko to bed. Nothing to it."

"How much are you getting paid?" Davis asked.

"Forty easy dollars." Tk grinned.

"And me and Kari, what are we getting?"

"Well…"Tk glanced over at them.

"Tk I do hope you plan on splitting that money with us." Kari eyed her friend.

"Sure. Would not dream of anything different. However, you two are aware that we can not dived forty into three evenly."

"No but if you give me and Davis thirteen dollars each, you can keep the fourteen dollar."

"Oh no!" Davis shook his head. "I want my thirty-three cents too!"

"What?"

"Thirteen dollars and thirty-three cents times three equals thirty-nine dollars and ninety-nine cents. I don't mind Tk keeping the extra penny."

"You've thought this through carefully, haven't you?" Tk leaned forward so he can see pass Kari.

"Sure I did. Every penny adds up." Davis sighed. "Yep, this sure is the easiest thirteen dollars and thirty-three cents I ever made."

"Shh…do you hear something?" Tk glanced around, straining to pick up an odd noise.

"Turn the television to mute." Kari patted Tk's arm as she too listen to the new sound.

Tk hurried with the remote buttons to switch the volume on the television set.

"It's Ryoko." Davis informed them.

"He's crying…why is he crying?" Tk turned to Kari.

"Don't look at me! Get up and check on him." Kari pushed Tk.

"Yeah, you're the one making a penny more." Davis nodded his head.

Tk rolled his eyes and rushed into his room where his nephew slept only moments ago. In a bassinet by his bed, little Ryoko wailed with his arms flying about, his little face scrunched up in a display of disgust of the lack of care he wanted.

"Hey, Ryoko." Tk cooed, picking the baby up before sitting on his bed. "What's up little dude? You are supposed to take a nap and not give your Uncle Tk any problems."

Ryoko stared at his uncle for a moment, mesmerized by the soft voice yet it was not enough and he let his uncle know with a louder wail.

"Shhh…" Tk bounced his nephew in his arms and groaned. "You were just changed, please don't make me suit up again!" He peeled Ryoko's diaper back to see if he should slip into his diaper-changing suit one more time.

"No surprises!" Tk grinned and placed a kiss on top of Ryoko's blond hair, yet the child in his arms continued to cry.

"Haven't you found out what's wrong yet?" Kari came to his door.

"Duh! Stupid question of the day. Can you not hear that he continues to cry?" Davis asked from behind her. "That very loud sound he is making is because Tk failed to find what the problem is."

"Boy, don't get smart with me or I'll cram those goggles up your nose and pull them out of your ears!"

"I wouldn't challenge that threat, Davis." Tk blinked at his friends.

"Here let me try." Kari took Ryoko from Tk. "Maybe he's hungry?"

"I thought you weren't supposed to feed them every time they cry. I mean, maybe its something else. Maybe he's afraid of the dark?" Davis looked around the room. "I suppose you don't have an embarrassing secret of owning a nightlight, would you Teek?"

"Nope." Tk glanced around his room. It was quite dark and new to Ryoko, why wouldn't his nephew be afraid.

"I have a flash light!" Tk hurried out of the room to the storage closet and returned shortly with a large flash light. He placed it so the light would shine up onto the ceiling.

The three looked down at Ryoko who quieted in Kari's arms.

"That's it then! Matt's kid is afraid of the dark!" Davis beamed.

Ryoko blue eyes glanced around for a moment and still not satisfied, he once again crinkled his face for another bust of pouts.

"Any other ideas?" Tk asked his friends.

"Lullaby!" Kari grinned.

"Great idea!" Davis beamed, "Mum used to sing me them all the time!"

"Do you remember any?" Tk asked.

"Err…no. When she sang, I covered my ears. Some people should never sing and laws should be passed about torching children with hideous vocal skills."

"True. Very true." Tk bite the bottom of his lip. "Matt sang the itsy bitsy spider song to me."

"I remember that song!" Kari giggled. "We sang it in school with the tea pot song!"

"Together then?" Tk looked at his friends who nodded their heads.

"The Itsy bitsy spider crawled up the waterspout. Down came the rain and washed the spider out. Out came the sun and dried up all the rain. And the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again." They sang in their softest voice. Davis even made a spider shadow above the flashlight as he sang.

"Itsy bitsy spider crawled into mama's bed. Crawled up hubby and bit him in the head Mama laid there sleepin' while hubby laid there dead…" Tk droned on.

"Tk!" Kari slapped his arm.

"Dude, don't sing a baby a song where the father ends up dead. Especially if the kid is only has one parent and is crying because his dad isn't there!" Davis brown eyes were huge. "Harsh man!"

"It's not like he knows what the words mean! Besides, it's the lyrics Matt sang to me!" Tk stated.

"And how much do you like spiders? In fact, you refuse to go into a room if you know there would be a spider sharing the same room as you." Davis leaned against the doorframe. "I haven't forgotten that high pitch scream you shriek out!"

"I was tortured with that song and fake spiders in my bed when I was three, what do you expect!" Tk hissed.

"So why sing that to him?" Kari asked.

"Because it's the only song I know!"

"We can make up one!" Davis grinned. "About soccer balls and polar bears wearing goggles!"

"No!" Tk and Kari shouted, Ryoko cried louder.

"What's going on?" Nancy appeared behind Davis.

"We're saved!" Davis turned and gave Nancy a huge hug. "I have never been this happy to see an adult before!"

"We can't get him to quiet down." Tk gave his mother a sad eye look. "Help?"

Thirty minutes later….

"Call Matt." Nancy was now pacing back and forth in her living room. "Find out what he does to help Ryoko to sleep."

"Maybe he sings? We can put in one of Matt's cds!" Davis stood up and strolled to the CD player.

"The songs Matt sings aren't going to make him go to sleep…" Kari rolled her eyes.

"Well maybe if he heard Matt's voice?" Davis looked injured, his idea quickly washed away.

"Matt doesn't sound like that when he talks to Ryoko. I doubt Ryoko could even tell the difference."

"Wow, Matt's kid isn't very bright." Davis shook his head.

Kari glared at him, "He is a child, Davis!"

"Shhh…" Tk hushed everyone but Ryoko who still wailed from the other side of the room. "Hey Matt, you busy? Something wrong? Oh, well…never mind. No, everything is cool…well yeah, he is crying…why? I do not know…No! No! No need to come home. Mother is here… Yeah. Well what do you do? Oh…Dad does that?" Tk grinned. "Thanks. See you in a while."

"Well?" Davis asked as Tk set the telephone back in its cradle.

"Well, it seems Ryoko likes late night elevator rides and a casually stroll down the corridors of their apartments."

"He likes elevators rides? A man of thrills!" Davis grinned and held his arms out to take the infant from Nancy.

"We can take him up and down a few times, Mum." Tk rubbed his own eyes. "Matt said he should be here within an hour or so."


	29. Chapter 29

Matt watched her from a distance, anglicizing her jerky movements and her carefully placed smile while he leaned against the open door of her bedroom. He knew her; they were friends since the age of preteens. He knew her well and now she was pretending nothing had happen. Pretending that they just didn't make love.

Closing his eyes as he wondered how something so amazing could be so difficult. He asked her countless times if she was sure, she reassured him time after time. She drew him closer to her, she covered his mouth with sweet kisses and now she acted, as it was the biggest mistake of her life. Suddenly he became the biggest mistake.

She was talking to him but it was a nerves chatting that sounded incomplete. Sora went about picking items off her bedroom floor to throwing towels in the washer as she spoke to him. She never made eye contact and she kept out of arm length. At first, he paid attention; he wanted to let her know that he would listen to anything she had to say. That was before he realizes that she did not even know what she was talking about. Her mind was elsewhere and her eyes seem to battling thoughts.

"Sor…" He grabbed her arm as she walked too close to him.

"Matt," Sora reached up and touched his cheek. She took a deep breath and let her hand slid down to his neck and then dangled at her side. "I'm sorry." She shook her head, her short bounce locks slid around her face. "This isn't fair to you."

"I.."

"I don't know what I was thinking. Don't get me wrong. That…" She pointed to her bed, "What we did was unbelievable but I, well I should have thought about it a little longer."

"Sor.."

"Oh god. Please don't think it was your fault. I heard your words, I told you I was ready but that was before my mind cleared. I was too caught up in the kisses, the touching, and you. I was too caught up in your arms and I couldn't think clearly."

"Sora." Matt tried again.

"You were like this narcotic and I couldn't get enough of you." She finally raised her eyes to his face. "I love you, Matt. I loved you for a long time. I hated watching girls hook their arms around you while I stood by and I watched wounding when you were going to look my way. Now you are looking and now I'm not sure if I'm ready for that."

Matt frowned, he heard this before. He heard this from someone else…

"I mean before it was you. That was all I wanted was you. Now, well things changed. I have to think of my future and what I want to do with it. I'm not sure if being with you…being with you and Ryoko is the best thing for me at this time."

Matt slowly nodded his head.

"Please understand that I have this dream and college will take me away from you. This is a dream I can grantee, not some fantasy world I made up believing it would come true. We can't be certain that this could be forever. That what you and I just shared will be so thirty years from now."

"Nothing is forever, Sor. You have to close your eyes and take that chance." Matt reached out and stroked her chin.

"I can't. Not with my plans being so, close. I don't want it to collapse before me."

"Sure." Matt whispered. He watched the tears form in her eyes, her long lashes trying to keep them in the crimson pools.

"I need time to think." She slid her hand over his chest, smoothing his shirt from creases.

"That is very clear." Matt clenched his jaw.

"Please Matt."

"Don't Sora. I understand." Matt bent down and kissed her softly on the cheek and then, he walked away.

As he went to let himself out of her home, the door opened to reveal her parents. "Matt!" Toshiko was clearly surprised to see him standing in front of her.

Matt gave them both a quick nod. "Uh, hello Mr. Takenouchi, Mrs. Takenouchi."

"Matt." Mr. Takenouchi looked past the boy to see his daughter. "I'm surprise to see you here so late."

"You know Sora told us so much about your baby, but you haven't brought him over for us to see." Toshiko beamed. She was amazed how much all Sora's friends had grown over the years.

"I didn't want to bother you." Matt averted his eyes from Sora's father.

"Nonsense! I would love to see him. I cannot get over how much everyone grown up. Why it seemed just yesterday that you and Tai were fighting over the game controllers right on my sofa and now look at you. Your all grown up and have a child of your own."

"Don't give him too much credit. They still fight over the game system, just not here." Sora folder her arms giving Matt a teasing look.

Again, he was taken back how she pretended nothing had happen. Not the sex, not the "not ready" talk. It was as if he was merely…

"Just dropping her off." Matt said in a whisper.

"What was that?" Sora's dad looked over at Sora.

"I…There was a party we both had attended and I brought her home." Matt explained.

"Where is your kid?" Haruhiko voice harden. "I thought with having a child you would calm your ways."

Matt slid his tongue in the corner of his cheek and glared at Sora's father. "Well, you know how it is. Some people change their outlook while others will always judge."

"It's getting late and didn't you say Tk was having some trouble getting Ryoko asleep?" Sora walked between her father and friend, pulling Matt by the arm and leading him to the door.

"Don't." Mrs. Hissed at her husband as her eyes stilled on the backs of the young couple leaving the room. "Not one word. That was un-call for."

"I merely stated a fact." Haruhiko eyed his wife knowing that she was ready to prove him wrong. "No, you stated an opinion." His wife turned to face him. She titled her head and folder her arms as Sora had done previous. "If you stated a fact then you would had known that the boy's friend pulled a party together for him. If you stated a fact you would had realized that he has been keeping a low profile. What you stated was an angry over-protective judgement which that boy did not deserve." Toshiko watched her husband closely."He was lying. She was lying. Do you really think that he was merely dropping her off?"

"No I don't. But I do know Sora is eighteen and she has her right to make a life of her own."

"You know as well as I that guys like that only want one thing!"

"Yes your right because I married a guy like that." Mrs. Toshiko kept her eyes on her husband. "I know it was a long time ago but do try to remember. My parents weren't very happy with me when I brought you home."

"I…that was then." Haruhiko rubbed his chin. "Yes and this is now."

"I loved you then."

"What, you don't now?"

"That's not what I meant." Why did Toshiko always turn his words against him? She enjoy being right, Haruhilo thought to himself.

"I know, dear. I know. You have to remind yourself that we don't know that he doesn't love her and this time it may be different."

"And if it isn't, Sora gets her heart broken and we have to pick up the pieces." Mr. Takenouchi huffed.

"It's part of being a parent. Like the time you taught her to ride a bike. You knew she was going to fall but you had to let her so she would get back up again. Now isn't much different."

"Well then surely you remember how many times she did fall until she was able to balance correctly. How many skinned knees we had to mend and how many times we had to wipe away her tears."

"Yes, I didn't think she would ever learn how to ride a bike. But she did."

"This isn't about riding a bike this is about…"

"Love. I know." Mrs. Toshiko patted her husband on the arm and walked into the kitchen.

Mr. Haruhiko threw his hands in the air and walked in the opposite way.

"Mother?" Sora poked her head through the kitchen door.

"Sora," Toshiko gave her daughter a gentle smile.

"What is it dear?" Toshiko asked on seeing Sora's face. Sora shook her short red locks as she slipped into one of the kitchen's chair. She placed her chin on her arms. "Dad for starters."

"Pish. Don't worry about what he says or said."

"He insulted my friend!" Sora huffed.

"Yes and we discussed it." Toshiko turned her back in order to clean some of the dishes that lay in the sink.

"That's it?"

"What would you like me to do?" Toshiko hummed. She was getting tired of the father and daughter battle that her loved ones seemed to place her between. "Your father is your father. He believes that his job as your father is to protect you from all the bumps and bruises you will endure in your life. Right now, he feels the need to protect you from Matt."

"Because Matt had a baby?" Sora rolled her eyes.

"No. No not really. I think it's because he is capable of having a baby."

"What? That doesn't make sense. All of my friends are capable of having a baby. I'm capable of having a baby!"

Toshiko set aside the dishtowel and sat down beside her daughter. "Matt just helped him realize how much you grown, how much everyone has and now, he's afraid of loosing you.""To Matt?"

"Yes Matt or someone else. Your not his little tom girl anymore. He knows that and now he feels the need to protect you from every…" Toshiko shrugged her shoulders.

Sora rolled her eyes. "Well he doesn't have to worry about Matt!"

She glanced up at her mother who sat quietly besides her, waiting for more.

"I messed it up. Matt is a great person, he is good looking, dresses perfect and not gay. He has always been more mature then the other people always one-step of head of the male population. His voice is soooo amazing. Every girl wants him and tonight, I had my chance. He really is the best thing that has come my way and I told him I wasn't ready. I wasn't ready to date him, to be with him because of Ryoko, because of my future. I mean, I waited years for him to notice me and then when he does, I said no way. I told him I had plans for my future and he and Ryoko would get in the way. What kind of person am I?"

"I'll take a wild guess at a confused person." Toshiko placed her hand around her daughters. "You have every right to think ahead and to seek out your future."

"So I was right to tell him it's too late?" Sora sniffled.

"I didn't say that."

"Then I did mess up."

"I didn't say that either."

Sora gave a small laugh. "Then what are you saying because sitting here and hearing your words are making me even more confused."

"I'm telling you to look at your future and see what you want in it."

"That doesn't help. You are supposed to say that I did the right thing. That I was supposed to think of college first and if he is still here, it was meant to be. That is what any normal mother would say. You are supposed to tell me what you learned from your mistakes so I don't make the same!"

"Then we would be here for a long time." Toshiko gentle smile appeared once more. "But Sora, I caught on real quick and I made my choices and in the end, I didn't make the wrong mistakes. I am exactly where I want to be." She looked over her child's head, seeing her husband standing near the door. "I don't know where I'd be if I didn't marry your father, if I didn't have you for my daughter."

She pulled her gaze from her husband's dark eyes and stared down at her daughter's bright ones. "I do want what every normal mother wants for her daughter. I want you to be happy. There are many choices that you will face on your own and will have to make on your own. This is one of them. I can tell you that college will be there when your ready, Sora. I can not say that Matt will be and I can't really say that you have to give up college for Matt. Why not have them both?"


	30. Chapter 30

queenlulu, Digi-Girl101, Blondie121147, JyouraKoumi, onlyaname:Thank you all for your support in this story. It means a lot to me. I hope you do enjoy the next and last chapter of this story.

BanditPonyta: Thank you for your review. I have to point out that Sora was an adult and her mom was only letting her go. It was something I remember my mother doing with my oldest sister. You can only treat them like children before you left your hands up and let them go.

Aki Midoshi: Humour was my escape from a sticky situation. The chapter before was most difficult to write. I am glad it came out the way everyone viewed it.

Stained In Negativity: Thank you for your advice through out this story. It means a lot to me. I believed I made some improvement and hopefully I will continue to make more. As your story, it could not be compared with mine. It was a very emotional story that was so believable. The story idea, the emotions were so true. The ending was exactly as it should be a taste of life. It was a wonderful story and I cannot wait to read your next one.

Broken Angel01: Out of everyone, I need to thank you the most. If you had not written your story, I would never have thought of this story. Thank you for letting me use Ryoko. I hope you enjoyed the story and Ryoko stayed in character that matches your story.

To all: This is it. I am very nervous about posting this last and final chapter in this story. Be warned, it is long.

When I sat down to write it was not to end as it did. The new ending will come after Sora continues to speak with her mother. It all just fell into place. I hope everyone enjoys the story and thank you all for supporting me with this story. Best of luck to you all.

XXXXX

"Down again?" Tk looked over at Kari and Davis.

Davis bowed down to the small stroller to peer inside at the infant. "He looks out."

"Oh he is very out of it." Tk nodded. "But he is Matt's kid and if learned anything today we learned that he is a very evil child."

Both of his friends nodded in agreement. Tk pulled his hat back, revealing a few strains of honey wheat hair to show across his forehead. "Once we push him up to the door…BAM, he's awake screaming his head off."

"He does have your brother's lung, that's for sure." Kari crossed her arms.

"I don't want to go for another ride." Davis pouted. "I'm starting to get Claustrophobic! The walls are shrinking! We are going to be sardines in a few minutes! We can't stay here any longer!"

"Get a hold of yourself!" Kari took Davis by the shoulders, giving him a few hard shakes. "Now listen to me Davis. We are not going to let an infant get the better of us!"

Davis looked down at the small boy sleeping peacefully in his stroller. "Tk can keep my thirteen dollars and thirty-three cents."

"What are you talking about?" Kari paled.

Davis shook his head, "The next time that doors open, I'm making a break for it."

"Are you ditching me?" Tk mouth fell open. "My friend, my best friends is going to leave me when I need him the most!"

"You have Kari."

"I don't want Kari!" Tk started to panic. "I need you! Your stupid outburst keeps me sane! Kari does not make stupid outburst! She just stands there and yells!"

"I feel so loved." Kari rolled her eyes.

"I can't take it! Up and down and up and down and up and down, down, down….my head is pounding and I can't come up with any more excuses of why we were seen on the same floor eight times and what about Mr. Bentley who keeps trying to give us prunes, it ain't normal, it ain't worth the money, I…"

"Breath!" Tk and Kari chimed together.

"You're going to hyperventilate if you don't calm down." Kari warned the bushy hair boy.

"Do you want my brown bag?" Tk held up a brown bag he had used on the fifth floor when he found himself in Davis' situation.

Kari took the bag from Tk and rolled it into a ball. "We are not going to do this at every floor. Get a back-bone boys!"

"What's going on?" A voice came from behind them.

The trio turned to looks at the newcomer then back at each other. None noticed the door to the elevator opening up behind him. A nice little audience stood watching while Tk's brother held the door open.

"Matt!" Tk threw himself at his brother, Kari and Davis followed his lead. Kari wrapped her arms around Matt's neck while Davis threw his arms around Matt's stomach. "I love you! Don't ever leave us again!"

"Get. Away. From. Me." Matt hissed.

The small group released their hold on the taller blond. Matt smoothed his clothes back in place, glanced over his shoulder at the strangers that stopped to listen to the babysitters complain before he stepped into the elevator.

Tk followed suit with Kari at his heels. Davis tried to make his escape but Matt was quicker and the quick sharp yank at Davis' shirt collar was enough to get the boy through the steel doors.

Matt stared forward; ignore the crowed at the door shut before him. He pressed the button to his mother's floor. "May I ask what that little theatrics scene was about?

"I'd rather you didn't." Davis said softly.

"Nothing." Kari and Tk said in union. Davis turned a scornful look their way, shaking his head in disgust.

Matt nodded his head. "Did you have any difficulties?"

"Yes." Davis nodded his head but caught a glimpse of Kari and Tk shaking their heads. "Err…I mean no."

"Yes or no?" Matt shot a brow up at he turned to look at Davis.

"At first no but after awhile…." Davis shrugged.

"He cried." Tk sighed, attempting to scratch his head with out taking his hat off. It had a comical effect and Matt had to press his lips together in order to not grin.

"He really wasn't bad. I mean he's an infant and can't help himself." Kari bit her bottom lip. "We were over our heads. We thought it would be easier then…"

"What we thought." Davis grinned until Matt glared at him.

"But now that you're here it doesn't seem that bad." Tk sighed.

"Then I apologies. I didn't think he would be too difficult for you three." Matt pushed the stroller out of the elevator.

"He wasn't." Tk rushed, "We were just not expecting babysitting to be that much work!"

"Yeah, he really is a great kid, just like his dad!" Davis tried to butter things up.

"Don't, Davis. Grovelling isn't flattering." Matt warned the younger boy. He stopped before his mother's door, waiting for Tk to open it for them.

Tk gave his friends a quick glance. "You okay, Matt?"

"Yeah, just a long night." Matt said softly. At seeing his mother, he placed the best fake smile he could onto his face. "Hello."

"Matt." His mother rushed over to give him a hug, which he allowed. Their visits were getting easier and more comfortable. Rocks still laved in their paths but their mother and son relationship was getting better. "Oh, you look tired."

"I am." Matt pulled away from her. "I hope you don't mind, I really want to go home."

"I understand." Nancy watched her oldest son gather Ryoko's belongings. "Here let me help." She started stuffing the diaper bag with toys and empty bottles.

"Thank you." Matt said quietly. He bent down to place a blanket tight against Ryoko so he would not take a chill from the night's air.

"Call me when you get home." Nancy touched Matt's back, rubbing it as she done when he was a child. "Let me know you made it home alright."

"Sure." He bent down, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek but did not linger any longer. The only thing he wanted was to be home.

XXXXX

Matt placed his son in the crib beside his bed and dimmed the light so it would softly glow in the corner of his room. Although Tk was happy to give up his room for Ryoko, Matt felt better with his son in the same room.

Sitting on his bed, he watched his son sleep. "I guess it's just you and me, kid." Matt said softly. "How can anyone not want to take a chance with us? We're two good looking guys, right?"

Matt grinned as Ryoko stretched his arm in his sleep. He slowly strolled up the crib to place one more good night kiss on his son's head. "Well I love you. You're no bother in my life."

XXXXX

"Then you think that I should…"

"I think you should consider all of the possibilities." Toshiko watched her daughter place her head against the tabletop with a loud moan. She rose from her own place at the table, squeezing her daughter's shoulder gently. "It isn't that hard, Sora. Just close your eyes."

Sora rolled her eyes, "Mother…"

"Humour me, my darling. Now close your eyes." Toshiko began to rub the tension from her daughter's shoulders. "Clear your mind, take a few minutes and take a few deep breaths and try to picture yourself ten years from now."

Sora sighed once again but she did close her eyes and she did take several deep breathes. It felt good, great actually. To feel her mother so close, rubbing her shoulders as if releasing the burden she had placed upon herself. She watched the colour of darkness change from behind her eyelids. As her breathing became normal and the aches associated with tension disappeared under the slight comfortable pressure of her mother's hands, Sora's vision became clear allowing her to see. It was now all clear.

"What do you see?" Toshiko asked.

"I'm old. Very old…" Sora smiled.

"Well then I think you went too far, Sweetie. Only ten years."

"I'm in a large building surrounded by pencil stick girls wearing painted faces and my latest creation." Sora smirked. "Mother, I am famous."

"Great, I have an eye on this little cottage in the country…" Her mother teased. "But Sora, honey is that all you see? Just fame?"

"No I see….."

XXXXX

He found Sora bent down pinning a hem on a young girl's dress. He watched as a thick lock of red hair slipped out of the twist. With out thought, the woman brushed it from her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. He had done the very same thing for years. Touching her hair, brushing it from her face, feeling the thick soft strains of hair slid through his hands like silk.

Ten years and she still made his heart skip.

Today was her big day. A day where she was the centre of attention. Models wore her designs and pranced around on the catwalk. Her career started slow but the last three years, everything happened so quickly.

Matt's own career was a huge success but he also went through some tough years. A few years after high school his band signed a contract from a huge label company, but suddenly they took a turn for the worse. They did not like what they had become and who they were suppose to be. It was not long after the contract that the band called "Teenage Wolves" fell apart during the groups' college stage. Rumour has it that the cause was a due to the haircut Matt received. Matt however reassured everyone that he took the cut to fit his career choice as an astronaut and it had nothing to do with his band mates.

The break up only lasted two years when a fuzzy brown haired man brought the band back together and renamed them "The Wolves" - because they fought like a pack of wild dogs, the new manger claimed. Along with the new name came new fans, but the old fans caught on quickly.

"How are you holding up?" He asked as he walked closer to her.

Upon hearing the deep voice from above her, Sora pulled her eyes from her work and smiled at her husband. His hair might be shorter then it was during their high school years but he still looked the same. Golden hair, dark stormy eyes, and a smile that made her go weak. Ten years together and he still took left her breathless.

"Scared." Sora replied softly, taking the hand Matt offered as she rose from her kneeling position. Her hand went to the ache at the small of her back.

Matt grinned and kissed the top of her head. The back of his left hand softly slide over Sora's well-rounded belly causing the child within to shift it's position. "You should be proud, not scared. You worked hard for this day."

"I'm about to stand before a large crowed and in front of news reporters, magazine publishers and…well the world, it scares me."

"You're beautiful and you have nothing to fear. They'll love you." Matt licked his lower lip. "I of course always thought your creations were great and so have others. You'll be fine and it will be over quicker then you think."

"That's easy for you to say. You have been standing before a crowed for fifteen years now!" Sora pouted.

"Now it's your turn to share the spot light. Everyone gets to see this lovely lady behind this famous man." Matt sighed heavily before adding, "Of course now everyone will know that my wife dresses me."

Sora slid her hand up the dark blue dress jacket and over his shoulder to link her fingers together behind his neck. "If I didn't you would still be wearing faded jeans and black shirts."

"I look good in black." Matt held up his hand in protest.

"You look good in anything." Sora raised her eyebrows and grinned seductively at her husband of eight years. "Or nothing at all."

"Hmm?" Matt bent down to kiss her.

"Uncle Tai, there's mom!" A little boy with bright blue eyes bounced up and down. His golden half-turned locks bounced around his face.

Sora turned her head as the little boy raced towards her. She laughed aloud and bent low to receive the hug he hurled into her. Ryoko was a tall boy and Sora did not have to bend too low. She wrapped her arms about the boy's thin frame as tight as she could with out him complaining.

"Can't breathe!" Ryoko groaned.

"I am so happy to see you guys here!" Sora beamed.

"Me too? Are you happy to see me too, mommy?" A small red headed girl asked from Matt's side.

"Oh of course darling!" Sora bent down, "Mommy is always happy to see her little girl!"

"But you said 'guys' and I am a 'girl'." The girl stated.

"It's a figure of speech, Talia." Ryoko rolled his eyes at his sister.

Talia retaliated by sticking out her tongue.

"Enough." Matt's warning was a whisper, but his offsprings understood the tone clearly and let their small bickering end.

"This is…" Tai held out his hand at the huge crowed. "Huge Sora. No, correction. This is colossal!"

"Colossal?" Sora laughed.

"Yes you see 'colossal' is Tai's new word. After three colossal size coffee, he finds the word to be very amusing and very large."

"Oh." Sora eyed her friend.

"Yeah, mom! You should have seen him! Remember when Talia ate all of my Halloween candy? Uncle Tai acted just like she did!"

"I wasn't that bad." Tai rolled his eyes. "But let me tell you something, there aren't enough bathrooms in this town."

With in ten years, Tai had not changed much of his appearance. Like Matt, his hair has tamed down and not as wild as it once was in his younger days. His goggles are no longer with him but passed down to a friend that needed someone to look up too. His plans after high school fell apart due to an accident. A child ran into a path of an on coming car and Tai, the forever hero, was there to save the day but the broken leg and shatter hip left him rethink his career. During that time, he went through a lot of hardship but not alone. He was never alone. His friends remain and stuck by him even after he lost his tempter with them or with life. It was not long after his depression that he talked Matt into going back to his band.

"I am so scared. I can't believe I'm finally here." Sora squeezed Tai's arm as she looked around as the models rushed on stage to show off Sora's latest design.

"You shouldn't be. This is amazing. You're amazing." Matt bent down to kiss his wife softly on the lips.

It had taken Sora's father time to get custom to Matt being a part of her life but thanks to Ryoko and his dimpled smile, they won him over.

On her wedding night, he made a comment Sora would never forget:

"He must have stolen stars from the sky for you to place in your eyes. You look good being in love."

And it was true. Her eyes sparkled with love and being loved. They sparked when she talked about her family. She admired her husband and he thought she hung the moon.

Although Matt's last trip took him away from earth as well as his family for half the year, he managed to make it home for her big day. To be at her side as she always was for him. For better or for worse.

"Dad?" Ryoko tugged on his father's sleeve. "Are they…" He pointed at a young woman who just came off stage and started to shed her clothing.

"I think we better go." Matt quickly turned Ryoko around and gave his wife another kiss before steering his son back to their awaited seats. "Talia?"

"Can I stay with Mommy?" The little girl asked in a whisper so much like her father. She looked up at her mother with hopes of an approval.

Matt arched an eyebrow and Sora smiled. Years ago, she would have never known what he was thinking. Now, she could read him like an open book. Things were not always easy and there were times that she thought about giving up on their marriage but Matt would not have it. He fought to keep Sora by his side and time after time, he won her over. They did not give up and they worked through their problems.

Sora waved him to go with out their daughter and lead her daughter to the corner of the stage so she could peek over the crowed. Sora's eyes misted upon seeing her parents, her friends, and her own family there to support her.

"Dad! That girl was…"

"Yes I saw." Matt cut Ryoko off.

"His first naked girl was a model. You must be proud." Tai joked, smacking his long time friend on the back.

Ryoko blushed and rushed forward to his seat next to his other uncle.

Tk glanced at his nephew and laughed at Ryoko's words before glancing over at his older brother. Tk and Kari were currently engaged. They had an off again, on again relationship and everyone just wished they would get hitched before they had time to think it over. Davis had even given them a pamphlet about a drive thru wedding service.

Matt's brother was a writer who wrote books about his own childhood and mishaps. It soon became the teenage hand guide to survival. A producer had stepped forward wishing to produce Tk's material into a television series. It took Tk by surprise but he never did just jump into things and although he would love to see his writing on television, he was not sure if he was just quite ready for someone changing his story line.

Even though Kari's first experience with baby-sitting did not go very well, Kari turned out to be a daycare teacher and she loved her job. From the little arguments to the over reactions to someone using the red crayon. She loved the children and they attached themselves to her very quickly.

"She'll make me have a talk with him." Matt mumbled.

"Yeah, she will."

"What the hell do I say?"

"Well.. What did you're father tell you?"

"Just to use a condom every time."

"Well we all know you were a terrible listener." Tai sighed.

"I'm no good at this father and son stuff."

"Sure you are."

"He is only ten!"

"And how old were you when you caught on?"

"Oi!" Matt closed his eyes.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Tai asked. "I think as godfather goes, I could speak to him of this matter."

Matt looked over at the other man, "What did your father tell you?"

"Go get em tiger." Tai smiled, a twinkle shone his eyes.

"Ah…I don't want you to speak to him." Matt shook his head.

"Okay but I know how easy you get tongued tied. If you need me, you know my number." Tai again patted Matt on the back before heading to his own seat.

Matt turned to walk towards Tk and his son when someone bumped into him. He reached out to steady the stumbling woman.

"Oh, sorry. It's crowed and I…" Her voice trailed off.

"Serene?" Matt whispered.

"Matt." The woman smiled and reached out, giving Matt a brief hug. "I can't believe I'm seeing you here!"

"It's been awhile." Matt nodded.

"You know each other?" A man step beside the red headed woman.

"Yes. Aaron, this is Matt. I meant him while I was on a study course in college. " She paused looking into Matt's eyes. "Matt, my husband Aaron."

"Pleasure to meet you." Aaron held out his hand and Matt accepted it quickly, giving him a firm but brief shake. "You look exactly like the guy that sings in the Wolves."

"So I've been told." Matt turned to look at the lady at the man's side.

"Aaron." Serene slapped him playfully on the arm. "This is the singer. You'll have to forgive my husband, he loves the classical music."

"What brings you to this function?" Matt asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Aaron is a top photographer." Serene smiled.

"I am highly sought after. Right now, I have three magazines fighting over me." Aaron puffed out his chest, clearly proud of his work.

"That's great." Matt nodded.

"You know, maybe later I can get a shot of you and your band? It would look great in my portfolio." Aaron hazel eyes grew large with the possibility.

"I would love to but this whole event is the cause of my wife and her designer work. It's her big day and I promised myself to stay out of the spot light this evening."

"That's sweet." Serene blink quickly. "So you're married then? I've heard rumours that you were but nothing concrete."

"Yes, we've been married for eight years."

"Happy?" Serene asked and Matt frowned as a glint shone in her eyes.

"Very much." Matt stated firmly.

"Good for you!" Aaron grinned, watching a young woman walk pass in a short skirt. "Nothing like a happy marriage."

Serene cast her eyes down.

"Why we've been married for…" Aaron quickly looked over at his wife, snapping his fingers.

"Going on twelve years now." She answered him.

"There, twelve wonderful years." Aaron squeezed his wife closer to him.

"Twelve years?" Matt stuck his tongue in the side of his cheek. "That's a long time."

"Sure is." Aaron continued speaking; missing the look Matt gave Serene. "But you'll find out that they go fast."

Matt only nodded his head.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Matt." Serene placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "We must find our seats. Although it seems he has forgotten, Aaron is working tonight. He needs some shots from the stage." She slid her hand down Matt's arm to his hand, which she gave a quick squeeze.

"Again, it was a pleasure to meet you." Aaron nodded his head, taking his wife's arm and steering her to their seats.

"Was that who I thought it was?" Tai asked once Matt found his own seat.

Matt nodded his head.

"What did she want?" Tai asked bitterly.

Matt held up his hand and held a piece of paper between his fingers.

Tai took it, giving Tk a quick glance. "Her number? She gave you her number. Did you tell her that you're married?"

"Yes and she told me that she was. That she has been for twelve years." Matt mumbled.

"Twelve? Ry…he's only ten." Tk gave a quick glance at his nephew.

"What?" Ryoko asked. "Who was that lady?"

"An old acquaintance." Matt gave his son a smile.

"What are you going to do?" Tk asked.

"Nothing."

Tk and Tai both nodded their heads.

"She didn't even ask about him." Matt looked over at Tai. "Not once."

"Never did like her…"

"Mom always asked about me. Right?" He shifts his eyes over to his brother.

"Every day she found out I saw you." Tk meant his brother's stare. "Every time."

Matt only nodded his head and put his arm over Ryoko's shoulder.

Normally, Ryoko would push his parents' public affection away. At ten years old, he did not want to be labelled a baby but tonight he sensed this father needed the closeness. He leaned into his father's arms, looking up with a smile that said, 'It'll be okay Dad.'

XXXXX

"I can't believe that's over!" Sora laughed into Matt's chest. Her high heel shoes wore strapped across one of his shoulders. "I just want to go to bed and sleep for three weeks!" She gave into a sleepy yawn, " I love our kids but darling, I am so glad your mother took them for this night."

Matt led her down to the hall to their apartment they had reserved for this night. "They were getting pretty tired."

"I know. Poor Talia fell asleep and drooled on Tk."

Matt smiled down at her, "I hope you don't expect to go to bed right away."

"Mmm?" Sora slinked her arms around Matt's neck as he unlocked the door behind her back. "What did you have in mind?"

"As much as I love what you're thinking…" Matt pushed the door open.

"Surprise!" A group of people swarmed the couple.

"Our dear friends had a different idea." Matt whispered in her ear.

He watched his wife from afar as she mingled with their friends, reliving the nightmares she had ran across while behind the scenes. Life was not always a bed of roses but if it was not for the thorns, one may never truly understand the beauty for something so wonderful.

Davis' laughter caught Matt's attention, averting his eyes to the other side of the room where a small crowd stood.

Davis had become an actor. At first, he was only starring in commercials, then a soap opera before he hit the big screen. Many producers wanted him for action or fantasy movies. Most stunts he was able to do himself and found the loved it more then acting.

Mimi also made an appearance on Television. Every Tuesday at four o'clock, a person could channel into the beautiful celebrity chef. Her recipes, although odd, were placed into a books and sold millions. The sad twisted fact was that her husband was always the guinea pig. After years of his mother's poor cooking skills, Tai still could not get a break.

Izzy became a computer analyzer as well as Video game developer. Davis and Tai are his biggest buyers.

Ken became an undercover police officer and Yolie stayed home with their many children.

Cody represented Ken in most court cases and became a well-known lawyer for placing hard criminals behind lock and key.

After years of hard, nose in the book, studying, Joe became a paediatrician and cared for his friends' children when they became ill or in Davis' case, broken a bone.

Matt felt eyes on him and turned to meet the jade colour eyes. With a silent raise of his glass, Akira saluted Matt.

Matt nodded his head and smiled. Akira has been secretly dating the sister of the drummer of the Wolves. In time, Takashi will find out and send his dear sister to therapy after he kills Akira.

Yutaka married a girl he only knew for two days. In three weeks, they will celebrate their fourth anniversary. They were made for each other.

Matt found a chair beside Akira and glanced over the crowed in his apartment.

"We've came a long way since your um…baby shower." Akira grinned over at Matt.

"Yes we have." Matt smiled. "Yes indeed."

the end...


End file.
